The Summer Chronicles: Casual?
by Abominable-IcePrincess
Summary: When Namine confesses to her best guy friends that she's never had her first kiss; Sora, Roxas, and Riku decide to make a summer bet. Winner has the most different types of kisses in 2 months! Can Namine win with some casual help?
1. Setting the Summer Stakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor did I come up with all the kisses... **

**

* * *

**

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 1: Setting the Summer Stakes

It was the second day of summer vacation and it was sunny skies as the freed kids of Twilight Town ran around the city. A 17 year old Roxas, Sora, and Riku were already in the Sandwich Joint when Namine walked in; wearing a white tank top, short blue jean shorts, and a smirk. She strolled over to the front, confidence radiating from her.

"The usual, Cid. Thanks!" she said to the server before he could even ask.

He grinned and nodded. "You see the game last night?"

"Hell yeah. Told you they'd win," laughed Namine, thinking back to last night.

He got her drink and sandwich. She smiled sweetly in thanks and walked over to the table that her best friends were at. She made herself comfortable next to Roxas, while they turned their attention to Sora.

"Alright, now that Namine is finally here, we can get started," said Sora, smirking at Namine's offended expression.

She rolled her eyes and took a bite at her sandwich. "Proceed, O leader…," she said, as she made a gesture to hit Roxas' hand as he tried to grab her sandwich.

"So, I was thinking about this year we should do something that involves other people," started Sora. "Because it's an unfair advantage for people who like to do things by themselves..."

Riku smirked in Namine's direction, winner of the last bet. She snickered back, thinking about it. For as long as she could remember, Namine was one of the guys. Sure, she had girl friends and dated guys, but her best friends were Riku, Roxas, and Sora. So that meant that she was a part of their dares. She was too competitive not be with it anyways.

Every summer, since they were in middle school, they decided to make a dare that lasted the 2 months to not be too bored. Some of the dares that they came up with were easy; like when Roxas came up with beating as many video games in 2 months that you can. Namine and Sora tied on that one, both coming to 36 games. Some were harder; like training for the Struggle tournament, or getting the most phone numbers… The winner got bragging rights for the year, free stuff when they went to each other's jobs, and Cid threw in free sandwiches sometimes. Since Namine worked at a photo shop, she had to pay the winner $50.

"…So I was thinking: the first one to use your virginity wins!" said Sora, apparently impressed with his idea.

Namine dropped her sandwich at the statement and Roxas stole her soda while she was distracted, completely chill with the idea; however, Riku grinned shyly, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Sorry, Sora. But I win. I had you beat last summer, when we had to stay single thanks to Namine," he chuckled.

Namine made a face, laughing. "I knew I'd win that one. You can't say single to save your life."

"Regardless, what the heck!" Sora fumed. "I spent all morning coming up with that! Now what?"

"It was a stupid idea, anyways…," muttered Namine, taking back her drink and slapping Roxas over the head.

"Well, we'll modify it! Why not doing as many different sex positions?" asked Riku, thinking.

"I'm game," laughed Roxas, messing up Namine's hair. "Given that Sora could get any…"

"Hold up!" exclaimed Namine, glaring at Roxas and Riku. "Hell. No. I'm not having sex for a bet and I'm definitely not having sex _multiple_ times for a bet!"

"What's the big deal, Nami?" asked Sora. "We're not making you marry the guy."

"For one, Sora, a girl's virginity is a special thing. That's probably why you haven't gotten any from Kairi," snapped Namine. "And second, I haven't even had… my f-first kiss so I'm not gonna jump straight into sex positions…"

"Whoa! Namine, your virgin lipped?" asked Riku, surprised.

Namine glared at her half-eaten sandwich and took a long sip of her drink to not answer. However, that was answer enough. Roxas, Riku, and Sora burst out in hysterical laughter, not knowing that _there_ Namine was so inexperienced. She blushed, embarrassed. It wasn't like she was ugly or couldn't get a date; she just thought that a kiss was supposed to be special, sacred, beautiful even. Songs talk about it, movies make it seems like it's a piece of heaven pie. Therefore, she had been waiting for that feeling when it was right to kiss someone…

Looks like she'd been waiting too long.

"You know, Roxas could team up with you, since he's not getting any either!" laughed Riku.

Roxas glared at him, kicking him under the table. "Well, your gonna get a disease!" he joked.

While Riku and Roxas argued, Namine sipped at her drink, watching. She tried to hide the fact that she was embarrassed at her lack of experience, but Sora saw it. He felt bad for making fun of her, knowing how Kairi felt when she told him that she didn't have much experience too. Sora had to remind himself that even though Namine acted tough and was into guy thinks, she was still a girl; therefore, was probably better at hiding the fact that she was insecure about being touched.

"Hey, I got a better idea!" yelled Sora, over the insults that Roxas and Riku were shouting at each other involving gag reflexes and teddy bears. "Why don't we help Namine here, and make it a 'as many different types of kisses' dare? The most forms of kisses is the winner?"

"Could be fun," said Roxas, leaning back and putting an arm around Namine's chair. "The guidelines?"

"You can tell people about the bet, for one…," said Sora, thinking it over.

Namine let out a tiny sigh in relief. Two summers ago, they came up with a dare where they had to skinny dip in _every_ pool in twilight town and wasn't able to tell anyone about it. She was never good with secrets, so since she mentioned it to Kairi, she lost the bet. Sora ended up winning anyways.

"…And you can kiss whoever you want," finished Sora.

"They have to be legit different kisses. You can't make up a different tongue action and count that," said Roxas, looking at Riku. "And sex doesn't give you bonus points."

"Damn…" he sighed. "Fine, you must write down the type of kiss, name it too, and what happened. I say we do weekly check-ins for progress so there's no cheating."

"Person with the most types in two months wins bragging rights for a year, Namine's money, and benefits with everyone's jobs. Agreed?" asked Sora, throwing a bit of his sandwich into the middle.

"Winner gets free sandwiches!" yelled Cid from the counter, upping the stakes.

Riku and Roxas hurriedly threw there bits of sandwich in the middle, signaling that they're game and ready. However, Namine hesitated. She wasn't thrilled at kissing a complete stranger, much less doing a bunch of different kisses with said stranger. She wanted her first kiss to be divine, refreshing, and full of wonder. She wasn't sure she'd get that if she was competing against her guy friends. Besides, would she even be good enough to get so many different types of kisses?

"C'mon Nami!" said Riku, taunting her. "You handing over your bragging rights already? You wouldn't have won anyways."

Namine still looked unsure, but Cid winked at her, encouraging her to join in the fun. She smiled and threw in her sandwich.

"Go suck a cock, Riku. I'm in," she said confidently.

* * *

**A/N- So, I thought I should work on my fluff scenes since it makes me blush when I'm writing it. So this is an experiment! Although with a drama twist. Hope you enjoyed and let me know if there's a certain kiss you want in the story! I'm like Namine... I don't know! :D Also... Let me know if you think this should be rated M. Theres no lemon, but it gets pretty close. Its like a teaser, where you think it'll happen but it won't, so it gets heavy. Let me know!**


	2. I'm Still a Girl!

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Recap:

"C'mon Nami!" said Riku, taunting her. "You handing over your bragging rights already? You wouldn't have won anyways."

Namine still looked unsure, but Cid winked at her, encouraging her to join in the fun. She smiled and threw in her sandwich.

"Go suck a cock, Riku. I'm in," she said confidently.

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 2: I'm still a Girl!

After the gang finished their afternoon meal, and gave Cid a goodbye wave, they walked to the movies. On the way, they goofed off like the teens that they were. Namine was back to her old self, laughing with her friends and throwing punches when they commented on how she was secretly a guy.

"Oh, please. Guys, if I was a dude, could I get you free tickets?" she asked.

The boys had a confused look on their faces as she turned her heel, walking straight up to the ticket booth. She walked up with an innocent- enough stride, but her expression made the guy behind the ticket counter sit up straighter and have a goofy grin. Riku, Roxas, and Sora watched as Namine giggled with the guy. Sora tilted his head in confusion, while Riku was impressed with the way Namine was subtle with her tactic, but was doing things that suggested more without promising.

Like how she was leaning forward to show that she was interested in what he said, but was giving him a hint of what was under her white tank; or how she was smiling at him and her eyes were suggesting so much more than what she was probably saying.

Roxas noticed too, but didn't know what to think about it. Sure, he was ticked that she was flirting to get them free tickets; who did that and actually got away with it? Nevertheless, he couldn't tell why he was getting angrier at the fact that the guy was staring at her so intently as if he was going to rip her clothes off and do her in front of everyone.

She then took out her wallet from her back pocket, but had a staged expression while she looked and pointed out that she didn't have any money. She looked like she was going to cry, probably saying how her friends were going to be horrible to her since she promised them tickets on her…, which was true in a sense.

"Wow…" laughed Riku, as she came back, holding not only four tickets for tonight, but eight free tickets.

"He wanted me to come back," she giggled as she shrugged, handing out the tickets.

Sora grinned widely. "Excellent! That was awesome, Nami! You are no longer a guy," he laughed as he raced Riku into the theater.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Awesome performance, Nam. I thought you said you hadn't had any experience?"

Namine shrugged, walking after Riku and Sora. "I don't, but there are some things that a girl just knows. Flirting is one and knowing how to get something you want is another," she explained, winking at the guy as she walked in.

Roxas followed her, thinking about what she said. "Wait, I thought there was a rumor that you had gone second base with someone… Zexion wasn't?" he asked, thinking back to sophomore year. He bought a large drink since he didn't have to pay for the movie tickets.

"Oh that?" giggled Namine, as she got her large popcorn. "Well, everyone in our group was giving me a hard time with not having a boyfriend and all… still not having my first kiss, you know? So, I paid Selphie to spread a rumor about Zexion and me. He didn't care," she explained.

They made their way to the right theater, seeing a bloody gore movie. Riku and Sora was already seated, taking a big gulp from Roxas' drink to his disgust.

"Anyways, everyone left me alone about it after that," finished Namine, sitting in between Sora and Roxas.

"Hm."

The previews rolled out, as they all got comfortable in their seats. Namine took a sip from Roxas' drink, however when she protested against him taking her popcorn, he burped in her face and blew.

"Sick bastard," she sighed, handing over the popcorn.

"You know, it's overrated," he said, vaguely as he stared at the screen.

"What is? The movie is rated R for violence," replied Namine, turning to him.

The lights started to dim as everyone ended conversation. Roxas, however, turned to her. "No, the first kiss. It's overrated…," he explained.

Namine looked skeptical. "Isn't it supposed to make you weak in the knees, as the heavens open up and give you there blessing?" she asked sarcastically.

Roxas chuckled a bit, making sure to keep quiet. "Oh yeah, that's what songs say and all, but in reality, it's not that big of a deal. Actually mine was pretty awkward," he said, thinking back.

"Who was it with?" asked Namine.

"Olette; three summers ago was our first kiss," he answered, turning his attention to the screen.

While Namine watched Spartan warriors fight for their country, she wondered about what Roxas said. Was the first kiss really _not_ a big deal?

* * *

After the movies and Namine got home safely, she decided to call her best girl friend. She wasn't as close to Kairi and the other girls as she was with the guys, but they were still all a part of the same group and Kairi was still a very good friend. Besides, Namine needed some time with a girl to have those chats that… well, only girls could have with each other.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Kai! What's up?" asked Namine, sitting on her bed.

"_Oh, hey, Nami! Nothing… just cleaning my room. How was the movie?"_ asked Kairi.

This was one of the reasons why Namine liked Kairi. She wasn't jealous that Namine was close to her boyfriend, Sora. She remembered when Selphie was furious that Namine hung out with Riku while she wasn't there to monitor. Thank god, that relationship didn't last…

"It was good. Lots of blood and CGI so I was laughing… Did Sora tell you about the bet?"

"_No. just that the tradition of going to the Sandwich Joint and the movies was tonight. Did you guys decide on something? Are you able to tell me this time?"_ asked Kairi.

"Yeah, thank goodness. It's a kissing dare… the person with the most variety of kisses wins," Namine explained. "It's stupid really, but I can't give up my bragging rights."

"_Hm… I can slow Sora down, if you want. I still owe you for telling me about the skinny dipping,"_ laughed Kairi. _"Although, knowing Sora and his lack of creativity, you have nothing to worry about."_

"Uh, yes I do. Riku is plenty of creative in this subject…" Namine giggled. "And I still have to find a victim to deal with my non-existing kissing skills."

"_True…I'd get on that tomorrow...," _said Kairi, sounding strange all of a sudden.

"Why so soon?" asked Namine, confused. "I have 2 months."

The phone was muffled on the other end and then there were voices.

"_Cause Sora already has one…,"_ sighed Kairi, having put Namine on speakerphone.

"What?" yelped Namine, having a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"_Hey, Nami! I'm winning…,"_ taunted Sora, before hanging up on her.

Namine stared at her cell phone for a whole 3 minutes before her brain comprehended what happened.

"Ah, hell," she said exasperated, knowing that she needed to get on the ball with finding someone to make out with and gain kissing experience, but not have sex with. It was beginning to sound impossible. She had a half a mind to call Kairi back and tell her about Sora's first suggestion with regards of losing his virginity, but decided against it. Unfortunately, she was sworn to secrecy when it came to those issues.

Suddenly, her phone started signaling her attention. Namine looked at the Caller ID and saw a picture of Roxas and her acting stupid. She sighed, about to yell at him if he was calling to tell her that he was kissing someone already also and was winning… No telling what Riku was doing at this hour either…

"Hello?" Namine sighed into the phone.

"_I'm guessing Sora texted you too at how he's already gotten started?"_ asked Roxas bitterly.

Namine smiled, leaning back and relaxing. "Yeah, only he intervened with my conversation with Kairi. Promise me that we'll at least make sure that he _doesn't _win…"

"_Actually, that's what I'm calling about…"_

"What? You wanna sabotage Sora?" asked Namine, confused. They never did say that was against the rules.

"_Kinda. I think _we_ should team up."_

"What do you mean?" asked Namine, mystified. "Swap ideas or something?"

"_God, Namine, you're slow tonight… _We _should _pair up_ to do the kisses,"_ he explains.

* * *

**A/N- So! Whatcha think? I really like this story, personally. Its fun writing. So, I'm going to be trying to update once a week coz there relatively short... Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with that. Thanks for the support also! **

**BTW: In the review, if you could kindly tell me if you'd still read this if its rated M? Theres no lemon, but its heavy and I don't wanna get in trouble for the wrong rating. However, I'll leave this as T until Chapter 4 I think then if I have more people voting for M then I'll change it then... I also have a poll on my profile so if you'd rather vote there, be my guest! But I need some feedback about that issue or I might not update... Sorry! :D**


	3. Casual Arrangements Sealed with a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Kingdom Hearts series...

* * *

**

Recap:

"_Kinda. I think _we_ should team up."_

"What do you mean?" asked Namine, mystified. "Swap ideas or something?"

"_God, Namine, you're slow tonight… _We _should _pair up_ to do the kisses,"_ Roxas explains.

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 3: Casual Arrangements Are Sealed with a Kiss

"_You_ want to _pair up_ with _me_ to kiss?" asked Namine, skeptical.

This had to be a joke; it had to be! Roxas was like her brother. When they were little, they used to play pranks on each other; they used to share their lunches; they used to push each other down the monkey bars when they were mad with each other. Namine wasn't even aware that Roxas saw her as the opposite sex…

"_Well, yeah. Think about it, if we team up, we're sure to win since we both know about the bet. I know you're allowed to talk about it, but how do you explain that you have to do different types of kisses to a complete stranger? Sora has it easy since he has a girlfriend and Riku… well, he's Riku. Don't tell him I said that, by the way…"_ Roxas tried to reason.

"No problem… but, why me? I thought you'd use that to your advantage or something," said Namine, knowing about his competiveness.

"_Nami, I still care! You make me seem heartless." _

Namine laughed at this.

"_Wouldn't it be better kissing me than a total stranger?"_ asked Roxas, smirking on the other end. _"At least I'd tell you if you were doing something wrong…"_

She almost hung up on the jerk, but she knew he was right. Namine wasn't close to finding someone that would kiss her in different ways mostly because she wasn't comfortable with anyone like that. At least it was Roxas… if it was Riku calling her… ugh…that would make things 10 times more awkward.

"You have another motive," said Namine, sensing he was pushing this too much.

"_Ugh, I forget who I'm talking to… Fine, I can't lose this year. I can't give anymore free ice cream to you guys or I'll have to find a new job. You eat too much!"_ laughed Roxas. _"I figure working together; we'll double our chances of winning."_

Namine thought about this. Any other dare, she'd say yes in a heartbeat. She may be tough, but these were her friends and she'd always help them out when she could. However, this was so different… How could she kiss her best friend? _Multiple times?_

"Would this… make things awkward between us?" asked Namine, thinking everything thru.

"_Nah, it's an agreement… like a business arrangement,"_ he said.

"Roxas, business agreements aren't sealed with a kiss…" Namine said exasperated, lying back on her bed.

"_Fine, a casual… friendship? Kissing doesn't have to involve feelings. It's more of a physical thing anyways…"_ Roxas added. _"I don't think we should do PDA though. Riku and Sora would be pissed if they found out that we teamed up."_

"I didn't say yes…"

"_C'mon! Please?"_

Namine sighed. A casual friendship? That sounded so scandalous … yet she already knew she was going to say. She knew when he said she was going to have to kiss a total stranger and that she was more comfortable with him. She knew when she realized that Sora and Riku were probably going to win. To tell the truth, she knew when he first told her, although she didn't understand why.

"Okay, it's a deal," she said, sighing at what she just did. No going back now…

"_Great! We're so gonna win! So, ground rules… we can still date outside of this but I think we shouldn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend… It would be hard to explain what we're doing. We can't kiss anyone else while the bet is going. And it's a secret, Nami!"_

"I know. I know… and since this is casual, there's no sex, so don't try," said Namine, glaring into the phone.

"_Ew… sex with you? Namine, I'm trying to keep my dinner down," _joked Roxas.

"Glad we're on the same page!" laughed Namine. "Are you still picking me up after dance class tomorrow?"

"_I forgot about that… Yeah, it's no problem."_

Namine smiled, feeling like this probably wouldn't change their friendship. Roxas was about to say his goodbye when Namine grinned at her new question.

"Hey, Rox. You just wanted to kiss me, didn't you?" she asked, mockingly suggestive.

She heard Roxas laugh on the other end. _"Maybe…"_ he said equally suggestively before he hung up.

* * *

Namine walked into the dance class and met up with her friend, Xion. She still had a few minutes before class started, so she put her stuff in her locker and slipped on her jazz shoes.

"Hey, Xio!" greeted Namine walking back to the floor to stretch.

"Hi, Nam. How are you?" asked Xion.

They paired up to stretch as the teacher walked in and started taking roll.

"Nothing much… Me and the guys finally came up with this year's dare," said Namine, smiling as her muscles loosened and relaxed.

"Really? Is it like freshman year?" Xion asked, referring when Namine dared the boys to learn tap dance while Namine was dared to learn football.

"Nah… That was a fun one though, remember how Sora danced?" laughed Namine, reminiscing how Sora fell off the stage.

"Yeah, but who knew that Riku was so graceful?" giggled Xion.

Namine and Xion snorted in laughter until their teacher looked in their direction.

"This year, we have to do as many different types of kisses as we can think with someone," Namine said, trying to calm down. "The most types wins."

Xion's eyes widened at her statement. "Are you serious? Who came up with that one?"

"Sora… They found out that I'd never kissed anyone…" Namine tried to explain.

"Wow… Isn't that gonna be hard?" asked Xion.

"Well, Sora already got started last night with Kairi…" she said bitterly. She wished she could tell someone about the arrangement Roxas and her made, but she didn't want to seem like a slut.

"Well, let me know if you need any ideas!" offered Xion. "I'll be glad to help you. Better you win than Roxas or Riku."

Namine nervously chuckled, but was saved from explaining when their teacher got them started…

After class was over, Namine and Xion grabbed their things and went out to the room behind the one-way mirror. This room was for the parents and audience who choose to stay and watch their practice. While practice was in session, it was also the waiting room for people who came to give rides to the dancers. Namine grinned at her friend, Roxas who was lying on a bench, looking bored.

"See anything you like?" Xion teased, when they walked over.

"The dance moves or the girls?" asked Roxas, sticking out his tongue as he stood up.

They all decided to grab some ice cream first before Roxas graciously gave Xion a ride home also. Namine sat shotgun while Xion sat in the back, licking her sea-salt ice cream. Namine smiled at the bitter, but sweet taste and grinned in Roxas' direction in thanks. He snickered back at her.

When Xion was safely in her house, Roxas turned to Namine.

"So, your house or mine?" he asked.

"For?" she asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Planning and our weekly video game brawl, of course!" he said, grinning. Namine beamed at him.

"My place… if you're ready to get your ass kicked again."

When they got to Namine's house, they instantly went downstairs where Namine's impressive game room was located. She just about had all the new game systems and she had her favorite games all in a row, alphabetical and by year.

While Namine bent over to fire up the game and put in the newest Mortal Kombat, Roxas sat on the couch, completely at ease. Then he looked over at her, tilting his head as his eyes roamed over her body uncontrollably. He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose, but her dance shorts were a little too short for his liking. In addition, her slender legs were making him uncomfortable. He glared.

"Namine, you're a tease…," he said, looking away.

"I'm what?" she asked, completely confused as she stood up and walked over. She handed him his controller and sat down next to him, crossing her legs, and staring at the screen.

"Like yesterday, you were teasing that poor guy at the movies," he explained. "You do that a lot, don't you?"

"Only when I want something…," she said slowly, not understanding.

Roxas shrugged and changed the subject. "So, when do you wanna get started? Sora already is ahead of us."

Namine blushed, but kept collected. "I don't care; as long as I don't lose…You do whatever you think we should do."

"Loser, it stays two to tango… it's the same to kiss," joked Roxas.

Namine glared, starting to feel inferior. "Well, I wouldn't know, would I?" she snapped back, pressing pause on her game and looking at him.

Her eyes widened as she saw Roxas slowly lean over into her personal bubble. He dropped his controller and tenderly slid his hand to the side of her face so she wouldn't turn away. Namine didn't know what to do, her brain stunned at the intimate proximity. Roxas put his other arm on the couch, by her waist, as he turned his whole body on her. It seemed to go so slow, with Roxas making sure that Namine was comfortable and wouldn't freak out. However, she did anyways as his soft lips met her nervous ones.

Namine couldn't explain what happened to her body after that. All she felt was his gentle lips on hers, all her breath leaving her lungs, and the bubbling butterfly feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Instinct took over as her arm wrapped around his neck, her fingers softly grazing his smooth hair and pulling him closer. Roxas sighed in their kiss when their bodies made contact, Namine uncrossing her legs so they could get closer. Roxas leaned over her as their lips melted into each other. He could faintly taste the sea-salt ice cream on her lips from before. He smirked as he gently pulled away, trying to restrain himself so they didn't go too fast.

"Now you know, it takes two people to kiss," Roxas said, grinning like an idiot.

Namine turned her glaze, trying to hide her blush. She didn't feel what the songs said she would, but she did feel something. It was like when you run a marathon and the last few steps to the finish line are in site. It was like getting on a roller coaster, even though you were so scared, and the adrenaline kicks in. It was like ice cream on a blazing hot summer day…

However, it wasn't the slice of heaven she had been promised.

It was more of a friend, in Namine's opinion. She wasn't too disappointed to have shared that with Roxas, but she didn't feel any different.

'_I guess he was right… First kisses are overrated,'_ she thought, smiling when she realized that she didn't miss too much.

"So, what do you think?"

Namine looked back at her friend, who had already picked up his controller and getting ready to win the match between them. She smiled as she thought, touching her lips with her fingertips. Then she beamed and picked up her controller.

"I think we're gonna win this."

* * *

**A/N- So, I'm overwelmed by the response this story is getting! Seriously, there were people who reviewed, alerted, and favored this story that I didn't even think would even click it! :D Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart! (Well, actually, it would be from the middle, since the bottom is... well, the_ bottom_) **

**In other news: **_**I'm sick again.**_** But this is kinda good news since I actually _do_ my homework when I'm sick in bed, write my stories(yes, I'm working on Road Trip as I type), and I browse the internet like crazy... **

**AND I found this awesome site that was _MADE of awesome!_ (literally). Its called _Nerdfighters _(anyone heard of this?) And after watching a couple of there vids (and staying up the all whole night and still not done...) I decided that I'm a _nerdfighter_! :D So, as a _baby nerdfighter_, I think you should tell me what you think about this? Or if you have no idea what I'm talking about, you should check them out. The two brothers are highly admirable (like there my heros!) and they're _extremely_ funny! :D**

**So is _Team Starkid! _**

**Anyways, Fridays are the new update day for this story, so reviews are welcomed and hope to hear from you! Until next Friday!**

_**~Nami**_


	4. Bringing the Count to Seven!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the names of the kisses... I found them on a website...

* * *

**

Recap:

"So, what do you think?"

Namine looked back at her friend, who had already picked up his controller and getting ready to win the match between them. She smiled as she thought, touching her lips with her fingertips. Then she beamed and picked up her controller.

"I think we're gonna win this."

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 4: Bringing the Count to Seven!

"So, it's agreed, then? Loser comes up with the type of kiss?" asked Roxas, finalizing the arrangement of the afternoon.

Namine nodded, grinning. They tried to brainstorm while playing Mortal Kombat, but they were too distracted with trying to kill each other. Therefore, to knock out two birds with one stone, Namine came up with the friendly bet. Roxas quickly rose to the challenge. He seemed to be more motivated than before.

"You better start thinking, Nam," laughed Roxas as they started pressing buttons.

"Dream on, butt trumpet!" retorted Namine.

Roxas had a look of mock offense. He made a face to her when suddenly, he pushed a few buttons in blinding speed, and his character stood superior over Namine's. He turned to her in smugness while she had a look of shock and disgust.

"You were saying?" he asked innocently.

Namine glared at her blond companion, thinking of a way to get him back from using a fatality on her. She scooted closer to him and reached her hand out to his face, grabbing his chin. He smiled, closing his eyes, expecting Namine's lips to brush his. However, Namine surprised him by sharply turning his head and planting a kiss on his cheek. She gave a satisfied smirk and released him.

She grabbed her notebook where she was keeping record of the kisses for the bet. "Cheek… kiss…" she giggled as she wrote it down on the list. "Well, that makes two for us!"

Roxas got over his shock and disappointment. "What's the first one called?"

"First kiss," Namine answered, as she wrote down the details of the kiss. "Short, sweet, to the point… Are we sharing a list or making separate ones?"

"Separate. Since it's a secret weapon and all. Riku and Sora would kill us if they knew… You can write it and give me the list. Then I'll summarize and call it something different."

"Wouldn't it be suspicious that you and me have the same kisses?" asked Namine. Her friends weren't stupid… well, maybe Sora on his bad days.

"I'll write it in another order; they'll never know the difference," he shrugged, hitting the new game option on the screen…

Roxas ended up losing the next battle as Namine pulled out her secret weapon: the arena. All she did was press two buttons and his character fell off the stage and to his death with a huge needle threw his chest. Roxas glowered at the screen as Namine snickered at him. Then he licked her on the side of the face.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she asked angrily, rubbing the spit off her face.

He smiled annoyingly. "The bambi kiss. Want another?" he asked, sticking out his tongue.

"Don't you _even_ dare."

Namine was on a roll as she kicked Roxas' ass again, resulting in Roxas switching the games from Mortal Kombat to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, he still had to come up with a kiss.

"C'mon, Roxas. I thought you were experienced…," taunted Namine, wishing he'd hurry up so she could choose her next character. She was thinking about going with Kirby…

"Hm…" he hummed, leaning into her face. They were not even a breath apart, which was making Namine feel a bit lightheaded. However, she looked back at him to show no fear or nervousness.

"I swear, if you lick me again…," she muttered, her lips slightly brushing his.

Roxas chuckled making Namine's nose tingle at the smell. She could smell the sea-salt ice cream from before. It smelt sweet and made goosebumps on her arm.

"Namine," he whispered, there still space between their lips.

"Yeah…"

The exchanging of breath and the contact was finally getting to Namine. Her mind felt drunk as her body was begging for more. It was purely a physical thing, a chemical thing as her body pulsed for contact.

"Did you know that…" he started, pressing himself closer to her. "…dolphins are just gay sharks?"

It took Namine all of two seconds to realize what Roxas just said. She couldn't help it; it was out of her control. She laughed hysterically at his statement. She couldn't stop, holding her stomach as she laughed. Roxas laughed along with her, tears streaming down his face as he doubled up. Namine remembered where that inside joke came from; the time when she forced Roxas to watch Glee with her. She now watched it by herself, but it was worth it to get Roxas to watch it that one time.

Namine laid back to relax her stomach, giggling a bit. Roxas chuckled a bit, hovering over her and pressing his lips against hers. He got his goal.

"Laughing kiss?" asked Namine, looking up at him when they broke apart. "Seriously, where do you come up with these?"

Roxas grinned down at her as she questioned him. "Lots of practice…" he said suggestively.

He leaned back down to her, his hands on either side of her. She closed her eyes as he gently kissed her forehead, and then traveled down to her nose. He kissed her lips softly, and then traveled down to her chin.

She giggled a bit as his lips tickled her throat. Namine gradually tilted her head back as he expertly kissed her neck, causing her to swarm a bit under him. Namine's hands had a mind of their own again as they roamed over Roxas' chest as he moved his body and was completely blanketing her.

Her breath got irregular as her logic brain was turned off and her body ruled her mind. It was lust; Namine knew it, but didn't care at the moment. Roxas continued to give her sweet little kisses on her neck, moving up again. Hesitantly, he traced her jaw line with his tongue causing Namine to shiver, gasp, and roughly tug at his shirt. He grinned to himself as he traveled over to the side of her slender neck, where her shoulder met her neck. He nibbled at that spot a bit before pulling back completely in surprise.

Namine's body had had a spasm as her back arched and her throat let out a small moan. She pushed him back a bit, to put distance between their bodies. Roxas smiled slightly, tilting his head a bit. He'd never seen that before. Namine's eyes widened as she sat up and put a hand over the spot that he bit. He simply looked at her in confusion as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Can…can we take it down a couple of notches?" she asked shyly, still breathing heavily. "I'm kinda new at this... remember?"

Roxas nodded, still looking at her in confusion and awe. He knew of the myth of certain girls having spots on their body that was equal to having a G-spot, but he never thought he'd find it one, much less on his best friend. He felt strangely accomplished, remembering how Hayner teased him a couple years back about not finding one. Then he remembered who he was with.

Namine was his friend, nothing more…

And this was the second time he saw her so vulnerable…

Why did he feel like this?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Namine asked, irritated that she was so embarrassed at the sounds she made when she lost control. She was going to have to work on that, when she found out what it was first. Maybe Kairi would know…

"Nothing…" he said, looking away and standing up. "I'm hungry. Got anything to eat?"

Namine nodded, trying to act as if nothing happened. She jumped up and ran up the stairs, Roxas following behind her. By the time he was up the stairs, she was already making popcorn and grabbing apple juice.

"So… what was the last one called?" asked Namine as indifferent as possible. Too bad she failed.

"Donno… the Teaser?" he suggested, walking over and grabbing a handful of extra butter popcorn.

"Nah… it wasn't teasing really," said Namine, thinking objectively. "It was too all over the place to tease."

"All Over kiss, then," Roxas proposed. "So, that brings us up to… five! We're on a roll!"

Namine laughed. "Yeah, I hope so… Never know with Riku though."

Roxas nodded. "You're right… Just to be safe," he said, hugging her while her back was turned.

"Roxas, what are you talking about?" she asked, turning her head to face him. However, he didn't answer. Instead, he ran his fingers over her sides, causing Namine to giggle and laugh hysterically. "Stop it! Roxas… please!" she gasped, trying to get out the words.

He held her close to him as he tickled her, laughing at her helplessness. He then planted a kiss right on her wide-open lips as she laughed. Namine was shocked at his sneak attack. He let her go, smirking at her expression.

"Six!" he said, writing it down and Namine huffed at him, secretly wondering why she _still_ didn't feel anything…

What was she even _supposed_ to be feeling?

* * *

After a day off beating Roxas' butt in three different games, he thought it was best for him to get home. He stood at the door, saying his good bye.

"I can't _believe_ you beat me in Halo 3… you don't even _like_ that game!" he huffed.

"Quit being a sore loser, Rox. You deserve it for earlier; jumping me like you did," Namine said smugly.

"Nam, that's a compliment…," laughed Roxas.

"Whatever…" sighed Namine, touching her sensitive spot.

Roxas smiled crookedly and Namine grinned back, knowing he didn't mean any harm.

"Come here," she said, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. Roxas was surprised at her forwardness, but didn't fight. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she pulled him closer. Her fingers moved gently threw his spikes as her lips moved along with his.

Roxas felt her leading the kiss, and he let her, holding her close and his hands moving shyly under her shirt and rooting itself on the small of her back. Namine tenderly sucked on Roxas' bottom lip, making him be the one to suck in a breath. She smiled, getting her revenge as she shyly ran her teeth threw his bottom lip and gently pulled on it. Namine gave a final nibble on his lip before pulling back and detangling herself from Roxas' grasp.

"Wait, I have more ideas…," sighed Roxas drunkenly as she opened the door.

"Roxas, seriously?" asked Namine. "We have two 2 months."

"But I wanna kiss you again," he whined, stepping outside and looking back at her with puppy eyes. "You're good at it…"

Namine giggled that she made this arrogant boy want her. Then again, this was her best friend…

"Roxas," she laughed, "go home."

* * *

**A/N- I'm keeping this story as _rated T_! :D I read all your _reviews_ and many people said they had no problem with the heaviness, _so thank you for all the kind words and support!_**

**So, I'm still going strong with this story! :D Its really_ fun_ to write actually, not really depressing and all. Which is good since I feel what my characters feel and to feel like some of my other stories isn't too fun. However, I'll get to writing them soon! _Don't worry..._**

**In other news, _my computer crashed..._ Yep, meaning: music, stories, pictures, and other things are gone from my lovely computer, _Fred_. He's alive, but my stuff is not back... and then I was being a dumb ass and plugged in my iPod and now_ EVERYTHING_ is gone... sigh... It took so much time to get it all, now its gone... I'm pretty upset by this, but I'll figure something out soon... Sorry, but this is gonna effect my updates... _Hopefully some reviews will make me feel better? :D_**

_**Until next Friday! :D**_


	5. Owned!

Recap: 

"But I wanna kiss you again," he whined, stepping outside and looking back at her with puppy eyes. "You're good at it…"

Namine giggled that she made this arrogant boy want her. Then again, this was her best friend…

"Roxas," she laughed, "go home."

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 5: Owned!

"What do you mean, you're ahead of Sora?" asked Kairi.

Namine and Kairi were spinning their summer afternoon shopping for swimsuits and beach supplies for their annual beach trip. Every year, their extensive group of friends all camped out at Kairi's beach house for about 3 days. It was a great time since some of their friends went to different schools and some of them already graduated and were going to college.

Kairi had been examining a brown and white bathing suit when Namine had been talking about the dare. Now she turned her attention to the blond girl, confusion and amazement in her eyes.

"Who's your partner, anyways? Or do you have a secret boyfriend that I don't know about?" she asked.

Namine sighed. She really just wanted to ask Kairi about her reaction the other day. She certainly didn't want to ask Roxas about it and he seemed just as confused also. But of course, Kairi had to know details. Sadly, Namine couldn't lie to Kairi; not for a long time anyway…

"Come on! Tell me! Is it really a secret boyfriend?" pestered Kairi.

"No, Kai; I don't have a boyfriend, but my partner is a secret. So if you don't mind…," Namine knew it was no use. Kairi turned her whole attention to her blond friend and stared at her. Namine flinched, she hated that.

"Fine… Jeez, Kai. I partnered up with Roxas, happy?" Namine said, trying to be nonchalant.

Kairi gawked at Namine, her mouth almost dropping to the floor. Namine tried to ignore the stare while looking threw some suits. She saw a modest looking bikini top, striped with light blue and white with a Hawaiian looking flower that was black on the right. She picked it up, and then walked over to the boy's section to pick out a small black pair of trousers to go over the bottoms.

"Kairi, you have a fly in your mouth," sighed Namine, not looking at the redhead.

Kairi closed her mouth, but continued to look at her funny. "Nam, are you really kissing _Roxas?_ I mean, I thought you didn't like him after me and Sora tried to get you together two years ago," she said, skeptically.

"Kairi, that only accomplished you and _Sora_ getting together…But you're right, I don't like him like that. We're friends—"

"Yeah, _friends_ have sleepovers in the same bed; _friends_ go skinny dipping together; _friends make out!_" said Kairi, exasperated.

"We're _close_ friends, Kai. You know that Roxas, Riku, and Sora are like my brothers! And that skinny dipping was for a _dare_!" she added.

"Yet, you're not making out with _them_, or are you?" asked Kairi, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Namine exhaled, but she smiled. She, at least, was happy that Kairi didn't think too much about her friendship with her boyfriend, Sora.

"No, I'm not."

"But you are sucking face with Roxas," she muttered.

Namine made a face. "Yeah, weird huh?"

"How is it?"

"Eh… it's…" started Namine, realizing she didn't know how to describe what she was feeling with the situation with Roxas. It wasn't like she thought she was supposed to feel. But she figured that maybe that just met that Roxas wasn't for her, which she was fine with.

"Look, I need to ask you a question," started Namine, looking serious. "The other day, when Roxas and I were…"

"Making out… sucking face… exchanging spit… making love with your mouths… Take your favorite," laughed Kairi.

"Yeah, whatever… we were competing for the dare and I kinda… lost… control?" said Namine, feeling dumb for bringing it up as Kairi had a knowing smile.

"Where did he touch you?" she asked, going into science mode.

Namine pointed to her neck, the tip of her finger grazing where her neck met her shoulder. "It kind of scared him, the way I reacted," chuckled Namine, nervously.

"How did you react?"

"Well I… uh, I…dude, its embarrassing," she sighed.

"Did you moan or something?" asked Kairi, laughing a bit, only to stop when Namine nodded her head.

"Oh, Nami, it's not a huge deal. It just means that Roxas found one of your erogenous zones. It's a spot of heightened sensitivity, the stimulation of which may result in the production of erotic sensations or sexual excitement," she explained like a textbook.

Namine nodded, absentmindedly, as she stared at her phone. She felt like she was late to something but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"What does that mean exactly?" Namine asked, still thinking about the time.

"Well, in a simple sense, it just means that he touched a sensitive spot. Sora found some spots on me the other day too. Everyone has at least one," she blabbed. "Actually, I have three so far…"

"Hm…"

"Hey, just make sure he stays away from that area if it makes you uncomfortable. But you know, the spot is supposed to feel awesome," concluded Kairi.

Namine nodded, her mind elsewhere. She heard Kairi, but she didn't want to talk about her part of the dare anymore. It was too confusing to think that maybe something was wrong with her since she didn't feel much. Kairi noticed her silence.

"Nam, are you sure you don't feel anything with Roxas?" asked Kairi. "I mean, you guys known each other forever... diaper days and everything. It's just strange that you guys are going at it like a bunch of animals, but aren't together..."

"Hm? No! No, we're just a couple of friends, trying to win a bet, and having a casual friendship…" explained Namine, using Roxas' words.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "You do know that a casual friendship also means a fling, right? A physical and emotional relationship between two people who may have a sexual relationship or a near-sexual relationship, without necessarily demanding or expecting the extra commitments of a more formal romantic relationship."

Namine snorted, not knowing what Kairi just said. But she was used to it. It seemed like Kairi always carried a dictionary in her brain when it came to matters of relationships. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning that you being in a causal friendship with Roxas… means that you're _in_ a romantic relationship, just without the fluff and commitment. You should be careful; I don't want to see you hurt," clarified Kairi.

"Roxas won't hurt me. I'll be fine," said Namine, smiling.

"Even so, maybe you should go on a date with someone else after this so you know you can still feel and aren't a non-feeling crazy person…or just a teaser…" laughed Kairi.

"Yeah, maybe… only if someone came on to me like that…" joked Namine.

Kairi turned back to the racks, chuckling at the ridiculous suits. "Don't you have a meeting or something with the boys?" she asked, remembering what her boyfriend said.

Namine smacked her head. "Ugh, yeah, I forgot…I'll see you later okay?" She ran out the door, not before yelling at her friend. "It's a secret! No telling Sora!"

Kairi laughed and waved at her.

* * *

"And _that's_ why I only got one…"

Sora laughed hysterically while Roxas just shook his head at his friend. Namine just walked into the Sandwich Joint, breathing like she just ran a race. She plopped herself next to Roxas in their normal booth, brushing her fly-away hair back. Roxas grinned at her and Namine smiled back friendly.

"Sorry I'm late. I was hanging with Kairi," she said before Sora could get the words out. Sora closed his mouth and went back to laughing at Riku. Namine raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"We kinda started without you; Riku here was just telling us how many kisses he got," explained Roxas, trying not to crack up.

"How many?" asked Namine, turning her attention to Riku.

Sora looked like he couldn't breathe. He lifted up one finger, and then pointed his finger to Riku, laughing his head off. Namine raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"You're telling me that you had a week and all you got was one type of kiss, Riku? Really?" asked Namine, skeptically.

"Look, I only got one because things kinda… got heated… and well, let's just say that I wasn't concentrating on kissing at that point," sighed Riku. "Anyway, how many did you get Sora?"

Everyone turned to Sora and that shut him up. However, he still looked a bit smug.

"Four."

Namine raised an eyebrow at him. "Only four?"

"Don't say it like that! That's a lot!" said Sora, defiantly.

"Not really, Sora," laughed Namine.

"Especially since you have a girlfriend and all…" chuckled Roxas.

"More than me…" muttered Riku.

"Oh yeah? How many did you get, Roxas?" asked Sora, competition radiating from his person.

"Seven," he said confidently.

Riku and Sora just stared at him while Namine bit into the sandwich that magically appeared in front of her, thanks to Cid. She wanted to laugh at the weird looking faces that her friends were making, but she didn't want to give herself away. Roxas had a pretty cool demeanor, which made Namine a bit confused.

How could he be so _chill_ while Riku and Sora were demanding what his secret was?

_While she was there, no less? _

Namine knew that if he said anything about her or anything demining, she was going to call the whole thing off. Roxas must have known this since he didn't say anything. He just listened to the outrageous comments from his two friends…

"Come on, Roxas! You cheated, didn't you?" asked Riku.

"Nope; I'm just _that_ good," Roxas said simply.

Namine raised an eyebrow at that.

_What a playboy_…

"Did you get started, Nam?" asked Sora, turning his attention to her.

Namine smirked. "Of course! You think I'd hand over my title without a fight?"

"_Well…?"_

"Well, what?"

"Cut the crap, Namine. How was your experience of crossing over to adulthood?" asked Riku, snatching her sandwich and taking a bite.

"Our bet was types of _kisses_, right?" asked Namine, uncertainly.

"That's what he means. Your first kiss," explained Sora.

Namine looked at Roxas from the corner of her eye, not sure what to say. She was even more confused to why she felt nervous at the fact that Roxas was listening to her every word. Why should that matter?

"It was fine. Not a big deal, like you guys said," answered Namine, honestly.

There was silence around their booth as the boys processed what she said. Namine took a sip of her coke and ripped off a piece of her sandwich from Riku. Surprisingly, Sora was the first to recover.

"You didn't feel anything?" he asked.

Namine shrugged. "It felt good, don't get me wrong," she knew she was going to pay for that one… "But it wasn't like all the love songs promised or a big deal like… well… what _Selphie_ makes it sound like."

"Hm… maybe it was who you were kissing?" suggested Sora.

"Or maybe it's just that a first kiss isn't that serious. I mean, my first kiss wasn't that big of a deal," said Riku.

"Yeah, but—"

"In my opinion, it's the last kiss that matters," Roxas said.

Namine cocked her head to the side. "Explain that one."

"Well, first kisses are relative with other people, right? So the _last_ first kiss is the person that you'll be kissing forever. I just hope that _that _kiss would be a big deal," explained Roxas, grinning.

The group pondered this as Riku chuckled.

"Nothing less than what I expect from a love songwriter," he laughed.

"Seconded that," chuckled Namine.

Roxas grinned and took some of her fries. "By the way; Namine, how many did you get?"

"Did you even get more? I figured you would be moving very slow… given that this was the first time you sucked face with someone," said Sora, surprised.

"Yeah, I thought you and me would be equal. That's why I didn't feel too bad," added Riku.

"I got seven, also, so you should be feeling very bad," replied Namine, feeling quite happy.

There was silence. Even Cid, who was always listening into their conversations, was quiet. Namine grinned, thinking that they were all too shocked that she was too much competition to handle. However, that idea was blown out of the water when all they did was laugh at her.

Namine gave them an irritated look and since she was dealing with immature boys that wouldn't believe her without proof, she took out the book that she was keeping record of her kisses. She flipped to the page and threw it on the table.

"One… two… three…" she counted, pointing at them. She turned the page. "Oh, look at that! Four… five…" she flipped the page again. "Six, seven. Riku, you really shouldn't be laughing. You're going to owe me a lot more when I win if you don't shut up."

The boys were shocked to say the least. Even Roxas, who knew how she got those numbers, was stunned at her outburst.

Especially when Namine shut her book, got up, grabbed back the rest of her sandwich and drink, and calmly walked out of the Sandwich Joint. Not before high-fiving Cid on the way out, in which he proceeded to laugh openly at the dumbfounded boys.

"Owned!" he laughed. "You boys better watch your backs. I'm willing to bet that Namine's gonna win."

* * *

**A/N- Okay, I'm really, really sorry I didn't post this earlier. I actually had it uploaded 2 months ago! I just forgot to edit it and everything... My bad.**

**Anyways, in case anyone was interested, I'm thinking about holding a contest: On my profile, I have a poll that has a list of spin-off ideas from this story. If three people can guess how many kiss _total_ Roxas and Namine end up getting by the end of the story, I'll post one of the spin-offs (poll winner will be posted). What do you think? Go to my profile to vote!**

**Let me know in the reviews, and give me your thoughts on why you think Namine doesn't feel anything... (P.S. and if this story is moving too fast...) Thanks, and until next time! (which will probably be tomorrow...) **


	6. Health Benefits and Drawbacks to Kissing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Kingdom Hearts series...

* * *

**

Recap:

Especially when Namine shut her book, got up, grabbed back the rest of her sandwich and drink, and calmly walked out of the Sandwich Joint. Not before high-fiving Cid on the way out, in which he proceeded to laugh openly at the dumbfounded boys.

"Owned!" he laughed. "You boys better watch your backs. I'm willing to bet that Namine's gonna win."

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 6: Health benefits and Drawbacks to Kissing

Namine knocked on the door and waited, brushing her hair back from her face. She could hear the rustling on the other side before the door slowly opened to reveal a tired Roxas. His hair was sticking up on one side more than the other and he wore a loose t-shirt and blitzball shorts. Namine smiled and walked right in without invitation.

"Are you _still_ sleeping? Its _noon_…" she laughed, heading to the kitchen.

Roxas followed her and leaned against the pantry. "Its _summer_…" he cornered.

"Whatever," she shrugged, taking out the package of popsicles. "Want one?"

He shook his head and continued to watch her as she licked her sickle. He had a confused look on his face, as if he didn't know why she was at his house. Namine turned to him, reading his expression.

"You said to come over today so we could get some more points for the dare, stupid. You don't remember?" she asked. "The check-up is tomorrow and we've only got seven since 2 weeks ago. You know that Riku is going to be moving really fast since he looked like a dipshit last time…"

"Yeah, I remember…" Roxas yawned. "Sorry, I'm just really…_ really_ tired…"

Namine stuck a blue popsicle in his mouth as he yawned again. He glared at her while she just laughed.

"It's okay; _you_ can sleep while I play on your PS3. But if we lose because you're _so_ tired, I'm going to find another partner…" Namine said, starting to walk off. "I'm not going to lose because you don't know how to slee—"

Namine was cut off short as all the air was stolen from her. She could feel soft lips press against hers before vanishing completely. She stared stunned as Roxas ran off, smirking at her bewildered expression and winked at her before disappearing up the stairs.

"Oh, hell no! You did _not_ just do a 'Hit and Run' on me!" Namine yelled as she chased her best friend up the stairs, careful not to drop her treat.

* * *

Hot. That's all Namine felt as her body radiated heat between the floor and Roxas' body. Although she had taken the last bite of her popsicle because of this problem, the flavored ice melted long ago. Namine felt Roxas' tongue graze the top of her tongue before feeling around for the ice. Realizing that it melted, he pulled back.

"How many are we up to now?" he asked, indifferently but perfectly awake.

"Hmm…" she hummed, before turning to her book. She shoved Roxas off of her to retrieve it. "Well, let's see… 'Hit and Run'… the stupid 'Blow kiss'… 'Tackle'… you know, that one hurt."

"You didn't complain before…"

Namine ignored him and counted. "Well, all together, we now have 23… Not bad for a day's work…"

"Why do I feel like we're going to lose tomorrow's check-up?" sighed Roxas, getting up and stretching.

"Maybe because you're a lazy bum who's trying to cram in everything the day before. I bet this is how you study for tests, huh? No wonder Olette gets angry with you," answered Namine, making a face at Roxas. "I need a break though…"

"Me too… With the way you've been attacking me… took all my energy away from me," yawned Roxas.

"You're such an asshole. _You _attacked _me_! Need I remind you _why_ we ended up on the _floor_?" she said outraged.

Roxas jumped on his bed and grabbed his pillow. "It's a compliment, friend…"

Namine sighed as she walked to his bathroom to fix her hair. As she shut the door and looked at herself in the mirror, she wondered yet again why she didn't feel much while kissing Roxas. It was the same sensation as hugging him or when he said something particularly nice to her. That wasn't much. She sighed at her reflection.

Oddly, her appearance didn't show her confusion that she was feeling on the inside. Funny enough, she actually looked better than she had in weeks. Her eyes were brightened and the bags under her eyes that used to show stress were not there anymore. It was strange to see this, but Namine wasn't alarmed since she talked to Kairi about it before…

"_Kairi, I think I'm losing weight. Do you think the ice cream diet is really working?" asked Namine, after she came out of the girl's locker room to work out with Kairi._

_Kairi laughed at her. "No, silly… Ice cream won't make you lose weight. It just kills your muscle and fat weighs less than muscle so it looks like your losing weight."_

"_Oh… Well, that's not good. But I dropped a pants size," said Namine, "I mean, that's good, since I've been trying to do that for a while and it was only an inch or so, but its just weird that it's coming out of nowhere…"_

_As the two girls got on the bikes, Kairi smiled slyly. "It's the kissing. I lost a shirt size too. You know how I was in-between sizes forever? Yeah, there's this kissing diet. Apparently kissing burns a lot of calories and stuff…It also has a lot of health benefits…"_

"_Where do you learn all this?" asked Namine, laughing._

"_Internet…I get curious," she laughed as they worked out._

Namine made a mental note to ask Kairi how their little "diet" was going the next time she saw her. According to her, Sora had a sudden burst of creativity that made Namine a bit nervous. Namine tried asking Xion to keep tabs on Riku, but she flat out refused, saying that she didn't have interest in watching what that playboy did. Namine secretly agreed.

Namine walked out of the bathroom and went back into Roxas' room to find him passed out backward on his bed. She giggled as his head was tangling off the bed as if he was staring at the ceiling. Namine leaned down to his level, watching as he peacefully breathed in and out. She smiled as she was vaguely reminded of the little boy Roxas she grew up with. She could remember his short spiky hair, how he had a lisp, how he had a strange obsession with Spider-Man…

Namine grinned widely as she recalled the famous kiss in the movie. She shut the door just in case, and then tenderly moved her fingertips threw Roxas' soft block spikes. He's peaceful expression turned into a small smile. Namine knew his favorite gesture was when someone played with his hair. She slowly leaned to his face, and pressed her lips to his.

Roxas' eyes flew open as she kissed him. Then his eyes fluttered shut as his hands found the sides of her head. Together their lips moved to their own pace. Slowly, Namine pulled back and stood up, and Roxas flipped over.

"I didn't know you were into Spider-Man," snickered Roxas.

"The movies are okay… Besides, you made me watch them whenever they come out, remember?" laughed Namine, sitting on the bed and turning on his TV.

"So… 24? You think that's going to be enough?" asked Namine, as Who Framed Roger Rabbit was on.

"I think we should make it 25 so it's not random, personality…"

"You got another type in mind? Because I don't…"

"I'm still not allowed to kiss you anywhere else than your face, right?"

Namine nodded, remembering when she had that conversation with him. After what Kairi said, it just sounded like she needed to desensitize herself from being touched so she didn't want to go to fast. Roxas didn't question it further.

"Well, we could try to see how long we can kiss each other for? I mean, we've done the slo-mo one…"

"To bad it wasn't slow at all…" muttered Namine.

"Hey, I tried!"

"Whatever… it's the thought that counts right?" Namine laughed.

Roxas made a face at her to show that he meant well, before capturing her lips once again. Namine felt the ache of butterflies once again, but didn't feel like it was much to think on. However, just when Namine was getting back into her indifferent mode, Roxas did something that caught her off guard…

The two of them slid from there sitting position so that they were lying down on his bed. They both were moving really slowly, every moment was with thought and was measured. However, when Roxas brushed his fingertips down her arm, Namine's body responded in a way she didn't want. Her breath was robbed from her to the point that she had to take deep breaths. Her body pushed up against his, the dill ache of butterflies increasing and becoming more intense.

Instead of Roxas pushing away, he pulled her closer which was weird thing for him to do in Namine's mind. She faintly recalled that every time they got intense, he would pull away and Namine would try to calm down and try not to be embarrassed. However, Roxas welcomed the close intimacy as he run his fingers down her arm again and threw her hair, causing her to get goosebumps.

Tenderly sucking and slowly kissing; Namine felt like she could stay like that forever. She knew more than a couple of minutes passed because the sun was setting and the room was getting darker. But as Namine gently pulled at Roxas' hair, he quickly pulled back and put some distance between them.

"Erm… I…" Roxas tried to say, but was at a loss of words.

Namine just stared at him, waiting for an explanation. Why was suddenly looking at her like that? Why was she feeling wonderful, but he looked completely lost? Why did he kiss her like that? Why does this feel like something's changed between them?

Is it because she can't tell him everything anymore?

They stared at each other for a while, not saying a word.

Finally, Namine's cell phone went off and she picked it up. After reading the text from her work to ask her if she would come in the next day, she jumped off the bed.

"Well, don't forget to copy the TKs in your notebook from mine and bring it tomorrow, okay? I gotta go, but don't forget the notebooks or so help me, I will beat you to a bloody pulp," she said, walking to the door. "Oh, and get some sleep. The guys are going to be wondering if I'm doing something to you if you show up with bags under your eyes again…"

Namine left, shutting the door behind herself as she crossed the lawn to walk home. She didn't catch the blond boy watching her from the window, rubbing his eyes.

Roxas sighed. "Too bad that's the case…"

* * *

**A/N- Told you that I was going to update today! Hopefully I'll update tomorrow too... Anyways, thank you for the responses I got and the guessing of the total number of kissing. I'll tell you, you all thought too small of a number. Its two months, guys! :D lol I'll respond to all the reviews in the next few hours, btw. Oh, and if anyone has questions, let me know. Good luck with the contest, and even if you don't want to guess a number, please go to the poll on my profile and vote. I'd like to know what I'm writing before someone guesses the right amount! :D Thank You and hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review! :D**


	7. Getting You to Smile and Laugh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own this plot...**

* * *

Recap:

"Oh, and get some sleep. The guys are going to be wondering if I'm doing something to you if you show up with bags under your eyes again…"

Namine left, shutting the door behind herself as she crossed the lawn to walk home. She didn't catch the blond boy watching her from the window, rubbing his eyes.

Roxas sighed. "Too bad that's the case…"

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 7: Getting you to Smile and laugh

"That's right, sweetie! Look at the pretty bunny! Can I get a smile, cutie?"

Namine giggled as the baby girl giggled and smiled at her as she waved the stuffed toy around. The baby grinned widely, a true smile in her bright eyes. Namine quickly snapped the picture, beaming at the result. She took two more for good measure.

"That's a good girl! Aren't you sweet? Good job," she cooed and the baby squealed in delight.

Namine scooped up the toddler and gently returned her to her father. The white haired porky man bounced over and picked up the baby. He chuckled heartily.

"The picture playback is in the other room. If you have any questions, let me know," Namine said, professionally to the dad. She smiled at the baby girl as she reached out to squeeze Namine's hand. "Bye bye, sweetie! Come back and visit me any time."

The father smiled. "Thank you so much, ma'am," he said, handing her a generous tip. "My princess Jasmine usually _bites_ people when they first meet like her pet. Don't know where she gets it from… Her mother wasn't nearly as unfriendly. Oh, they told me that you were the best… You're so good with kids," he complimented, walking into the next room.

"Thanks! That means a lot, sir," Namine said smiling. She grinned at baby Jasmine for a last time, before turning to the waiting room. "Alright, who's next?"

"We are! Hey Nami!"

Namine turned to the voice to see Axel, Larxene, and their cute baby Cloud. She smiled as she hurried over to them.

"Hey guys. How's life out of high school?" she asked.

Axel grinned widely. "Boring with you rugrats…"

"But now you have this rugrat! Cloud, you're getting so big!" Namine cooed.

Larxene laughed. "Yeah, the little tyke eats like his dad."

Axel made a face. "Oh, ha ha… that's _so_ funny…"

Namine watched as the two adults bickered back and forth, the baby between them frowning and trying to hit his father. She reached for Cloud and walked into the picture room, the two following her as she worked.

"Alright, Cloud. Are you going to smile for me? Even a _little_ grin would be an improvement," Namine offered.

She knew the baby boy never smiled unless something was truly amusing. He was Namine's hardest client, but she welcomed the challenge since she loved him anyways. Cloud just stared at her with a raised eyebrow, looking bored.

"So, how's the summer bet going?" asked Larxene asked, snickering.

Namine gave a small smile. "I'm in the lead, so it's going swell. You know what it is, then?"

"Oh, yeah; Roxas told us the _whole_ arrangement," Axel laughed.

Namine could feel her cheeks heating up. "Did he now?"

"Oh yeah, never thought you'd fall for the idea though," chuckled Larxene, making faces at Cloud to get him to smile.

"May I ask what idea you're referring to?" asked Namine, rearranging her camera gear.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Don't play coy with me princess; how's kissing Roxas working out?"

Namine's face turned a slight red before she centered herself again. She wasn't really great at hiding her emotions, but she was good at channeling them in other places. At least she was better with lying and not blushing too much.

"It's working. It's not a huge deal, you know," she said nonchalantly.

Larxene snored and Cloud turned shapely at the noise, alert as always. "Total B.S."

"With a capitol _B_!" input Axel.

"Did Roxas put you up to this?" asked Namine suddenly, watching the two of them.

Larxene turned the other direction, watching Cloud as if she just decided to accept the staring challenge Cloud made. Axel just made a laid-back face, shaking his head. Namine shrugged, turning back to the baby. Cloud was being as persisted as ever, the frown deeper on his face. Namine sighed a bit.

"Just so the two of you know…" she started, the adults giving her some attention. "Me and Roxas both agreed that this is just business. We just want to win the bet. Nothing is being gained from this… arrangement besides me keeping my money and the boys giving me stuff… oh, and bragging rights. So, I'm not sure what you want me to say besides that…"

Larxene raised her eyebrows at Axel, while he just smirked in his usual cocky ass matter. Namine thought nothing of it until he walked over and poked Cloud on the noise.

"Let's try this…"

"What are you doing?" curiously asked Namine, noticing that Cloud was giving his full attention on his dad.

"Just watch. Oh, you might want to get the camera," he said.

Namine did that, ready to fire the camera at the infant. She wasn't quite sure what Axel was going to do, but she was sure that Larxene wasn't going to let him burn the baby so she trusted him for the moment.

Axel made a face, smiled at his son, then said clearly, "Dilly dally shilly shally."

Suddenly, Cloud's face slowly brightened and his month curved upwards. Namine smiled, snapping the picture quickly. She liked the baby's smile. However, as soon as Namine stopped snapping pictures, Cloud went back to his normal non-smiling self. Namine turned to Larxene in a question.

"Some girl told that to him… I don't get it either. Why does the phase: shut up and stop wasting time, make him smile will never make sense to me…" Larxene said, shrugging.

Namine shrugged as Axel picked up the kid. "What I don't understand is, if you knew how to get him to smile this whole time, why did you take a long time to say it?" asked Namine, turning to the red head.

Axel shrugged. "Maybe we wanted to talk to you?"

"Maybe you wanted to get information out of me?" Namine mended.

"Honey, please; we got all the information we could ever want from the other side of this… _arrangement_, as you put it," said Larxene, not hiding her amusement.

"As _we_ put it. I didn't come up with that," Namine defended. "And that's beside the point. It's just business."

"Yeah, well…" Axel started, handing her a small tip and making his way out. "Roxas might not be too sure about that."

Namine's face had question marks written all over it, but Axel and his family already left; leaving her to question everything that was said.

* * *

Sitting down at their usual table and snacking on fries, Namine waited for the boys to arrive. It was rare that she was early, but work didn't let her leave with much time to walk home then walk back to the Joint without being late, so she just left from there directly. Cid walked over when he was down with the dish he always seemed to be wiping.

"Boys on their way?" he asked, sitting down.

Namine nodded. "Taking their sweet ass time too…" she puffed.

"Ah, well, they did learn their chivalry from a doorknob," Cid joked, walking back to the counter as the boys in question walked thru the door.

"Wow Namine, you're early?" asked Sora, sitting down and taking some of her fries.

"Ugh, what is with you guys _always_ stealing my food? Geezes…" sighed Namine, guarding her fries. "And _yes_, I'm here early. I just got off work…"

"_Someone's_ on the rag…" whispered Riku.

"Riku, I heard that."

"Namine, I met for you to."

"Anyways, let's get this done because I got things to do today so…" said Roxas, clapping his hands.

Namine just glared at his obnoxious head, irritated that he cut her off from snapping off Riku's head for his comment. Besides, she was confused as to what things he had planned today.

"What-"

"I got 23 total this time," said Sora, looking for reactions.

There was silence at the table before Riku shrugged. "Not bad for 3 weeks, but I got 31," he said.

Namine raised her eyebrows at him. He really must have been working to get that number.

"Wow, what have you been doing?" asked Roxas. Sora anxiously nodded too.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" asked Riku to Roxas, quickly changed the subject.

"25," said Namine, the group staring at her. "What?"

The boys turned away, "Nothing…"

"25 also…" said Roxas.

Sora nodded. "Damn, looks like Riku's in the lead…"

"As it should be…" smirked Riku.

"Damn, looks like Riku's as cocky as ever…" said Namine

"As it should be…" laughed Roxas.

The four of them laughed, the tension in Namine breaking as she giggled with her friends.

* * *

**A/N- So... Sorry for the break and all... I had a lot of stuff thrown on my plate recently so I didn't have time to write... However, I have the whole outline finished, detailed and everything, so I just gotta write that and put it up for you guys. But seriously, I need some patience.**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks... seriously, I think this is the most suckyest one I've written, but feel free to share your thoughts with me on this and thoughts on improving my writing. I'm on this site to improve, people! Don't feel like a flamer if you're telling me honest things! I just don't like getting cursed at, but constructive criticism is fine! Thank you.**

**No review replies this time... Sadly, my email got screwed up so I'm not sure who I already wrote to and who I didn't and what I wrote to begin with and I'll just write to you guys starting now with this chapter... Any questions will be addressed and all.**

**Btw: No, no one has guessed the correct number for the contest, but some have gotten awfully close! :D Don't forget to answer the poll on my profile and guess this time around! **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Hope you had a good Christmas and Happy New Year. **


	8. Why are Clear Messages thru Phone Calls?

**Disclaimer: I don't own... Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters... A Goofy Movie... any kisses... um... what else... Axe spray... I think that's it... :D Enjoy the ideas, I thought them up!**

* * *

Recap:

Sora nodded. "Damn, looks like Riku's in the lead…"

"As it should be…" smirked Riku.

"Damn, looks like Riku's as cocky as ever…" said Namine

"As it should be…" laughed Roxas.

The four of them laughed, the tension in Namine breaking as she giggled with her friends.

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 8: Why are the Only Clear Messages thru Phone Calls?

"_I can't _believe_ that Riku is ahead of us! This _really_ sucks eggs. I can't _lose!_"_ ranted Roxas, in Namine's ear.

Namine lowered the volume on her cell phone and sighed. Leave it to Roxas to overreact to something that kills his ego… Especially for days, since the meeting was 4 days ago.

"Roxas, can you calm down? Geez… I'm kinda ticked too, but you knew this was gonna happen," Namine reasoned.

There was silence, before Roxas huffed. _"Knew this would happen? _Knew_ this would happen? How could I _possibly_ known this would happen?"_

"Oh, geez… It's _Riku!_ You've known him longer than you've known me! Why this was a surprise for you, I'll never know," Namine chuckled.

"_Well, I just figured that since you and I teamed up, then we'd be really far ahead. I mean, even Sora is pretty close to us…"_

"Yeah, that was a surprise… But hey, just because we team up doesn't mean a guarantee that we're gonna score an easy win. You gotta put in the effort, you know?"

There was silence again while Namine turned on the TV. She entertained herself with _A Goofy Movie_ while Roxas fumed on the other line. The movie was just getting to the part when Big Foot was dancing to _Staying Alive_, when Roxas spoken up.

"_Hey, do you still have my axe spray and hair gel?" _

"Sure I do. It's in your box here next to Sora's and Riku's… Why?"

"…_I need it…"_

"Roxas, who are you going on a date with?"

Long ago, due to the boys getting interested with girls, Namine found out that all the guys were hopeless when it came to matters of getting ready for a date. For some reason, they got ready for the dates like they were going to hang out with her!

Namine had to school them all, with the help of Kairi and Xion, on the proper way to take a girl out and dress to impress. Eventually, the three boys ended up taking the easy way out and giving her a box each, with contents that had all their lucky equipment for girls. Riku stopped asking for his box long ago; Sora sometimes asking for her opinions, but not much since he saw Kairi so often. But Roxas still had trouble with everything in this matter…

"_So I'll be over in a bit to pick it up, okay?"_

"Roxas… you didn't answer the question…"

"_And you don't even have to spray it on!"_

"Oh yes I do. You always put too much on!" Namine said incredulously. "You don't want to choke the poor girl so she can't breathe… Which reminds me, who is she?"

Roxas laughed. _"See you in a sec,"_ he said, before he hung up.

Namine glared at her cell phone. _'That loser didn't answer her question…' _she thought, before going back to her movie. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and Namine got up, stretching as she made her way to the door. She raised an eyebrow at her best friend, dressed in his causal but nice looking clothes. He looked hopeless with his hair though. Not that there was anything wrong with it; but Roxas kept messing with it, which was giving off the impression that it wasn't how he wanted it to look.

"Need help?" Namine asked, looking at his hair.

"Please?"

Namine sighed, grinning. "Come on… your box is upstairs…"

* * *

"Yeah…yeah… okay, sure," Namine said into the phone again.

Roxas sat between her legs as she ran her figures expertly through his hair. She opened the jar of hair gel, and rubbed a small dot on her hands, just to make sure that his hair stayed the way he wanted while he rubbed it thru the night.

"Yes, Riku, I get that you're mad that Sora beat you in something physical, which is a first; but will you stop being a sore loser? You're acting like a pansy…" sighed Namine, exasperated.

There was silence while Namine listened to Riku's retort. As she listened, her hand stopped moving and Roxas rubbed his head back in her lap to get attention.

"Stop it, Roxas. You just messed it all up _again_! I'm not using anymore gel… You know I don't like my fingers to smell like it…" said Namine, glaring and playfully flicking her figure on his neck.

"_What are you doing over there? Are you having sex with Roxas over the phone with me? I know I burnt your dolls when we were younger and you swore revenge, but this is just wrong…"_ Riku screeched over the phone.

Namine put the phone on speaker so that she didn't have to hear his voice vibrating in her head. Roxas just laughed at his comments, as Riku just continued to rant.

"Oh yeah, Riku. Me and Roxas are having sex… Why don't you tell everyone in Paris, since I don't think they heard your tirade? Don't worry about Australia though; I'm pretty sure they heard you…" Namine said, back to fixing Roxas' hair.

"Are you almost done?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah, but you know, if you tell me who you're going with, it would make me move faster…"

"_Roxas, you're going on a date? With who?"_

"He's not telling…" Namine muttered.

"_Oh, no fun… Well, maybe he doesn't want us to know who's giving him ideas for his kisses, Namine. You might cheat if you knew…" _

Namine just laughed at his comment, trying not to sound guilty. "Whatever, Riku. I don't _always_ cheat. Only when things don't rule in my favor… and I don't cheat! I just come up with an interesting way to get around the rules."

"_Anyways, what are you doing tomorrow?" _

"Who are you asking?" asked Roxas.

"_Namine, dumbass. I'm feeling horny… why would I ask you?"_

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow, Riku…"

"_Good, come to the gym tomorrow with me?" _asked Riku.

Namine shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Sure, why not? The beach trip is this weekend, so I need to make sure I got the beach body anyways."

"_I can help!"_

"Ha ha, very funny… I'll see you tomorrow. And don't have me come get you, again," Namine laughed, picking up her phone.

"_Right, right; see you."_

Namine hung up and tapped Roxas on the shoulder twice. "You're done."

"_Finally! _My butt was falling asleep…" said Roxas, exasperated as he stood up and stretched.

"Well, a masterpiece needs—"

"Time, patience, and talent… Yes, yes, you're stupid art philosophy. Can you spray me real quick before I'm late?" asked Roxas, rolling his eyes playfully.

Namine glared at Roxas before turning back to his box and grabbing his can and making the turning gesture with her finger. He started turning slowly in circle and Namine pressed the button to spray a bit on Roxas. She thought that Roxas already smelt nice, all the boys did when she thought about it, but guys were actually more sensitive about things like this.

After spraying, she sniffed a bit before nodding. "Okay, you're ready. Now can you tell me who all this is for?"

"Fine," said Roxas, picking up his shoes and making sure he had everything. "Me and Olette are going to the movies. It's nothing big…"

"Roxas, whenever you ask _me_ to spray axe on you, it's something big. I thought Olette was dating Hayner?"

"Yeah, well I guess she's not anymore…Have you seen my wallet?"

Namine reached into Roxas' back pocket and pulled out the leather wallet. "Here."

"Ah. There it is…Thanks, you're awesome," Roxas said, amused at his dumbness. "So, since at the beach trip, we can't exactly do the dare there, we should play catch up tomorrow."

"Yeah… about that. I need to talk to you about something… I thought—"

Suddenly, Roxas' phone went off. Roxas made a face, a cross between guilt and happiness. He opened the phone to see a text. Namine waited patiently, watching him quickly type words and then wordlessly put the phone back in his pocket.

"I gotta go, but we can talk about it tomorrow, okay?" said Roxas, grinning.

Namine's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing more on the subject. "Fine, whatever… you better get going before you forget something else, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…" said Roxas, kind of distracted.

Namine watched him, wondering why he hadn't moved and why he was looking like he was debating something in his mind. Then swiftly, he scooped down and pecked her square on the mouth. By the time Namine's mind commuted what happened, Roxas was grinning at her and on his way out of her room.

"34… Don't forget to write it down!" he called over his shoulder before leaving for his date.

Namine just stared after the door, completely confused which quickly turned to frustration. She was a woman! Why was he having his affect on her but she wasn't having this affect on him? If he thought that he could just tease her to get his own satisfaction, he had another thing coming…

Namine snatched up her cell phone and pressed the number 5 and the call button. The other line picked up after 3 rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Cocoa puff insurance, please?" Namine asked clearly.

"_Band-Aid or tampon?"_

"Examination… Do I need to make an appointment?"

"_I got time. What's up?"_

"Ugh… I don't know what to do with Roxas anymore. He's totally being an ass!"

"_Nami, is he really being an ass or did he just find another one of your… uh… secret spots?"_

"Oh Kairi, bless your hormones…" Namine said sarcastically. "Nothing like that…"

Namine proceeded to tell her in full detail about the conversation Axel, Larxene, and she had, concluding with what happened today. It took about 30 minutes of talking and explaining, Kairi listening and letting her fully vent out all her confusion and frustration with the situation that she was in.

"…So, now I don't know what to do! I know that I'm not supposed to read too much in this, but I don't want to seem like a slut… and Olette isn't some stupid girl. If she sees Roxas, she's going to find out about me and I don't want that on my conscience…"

As Namine fell silent, Kairi cleared her throat. _"So, my opinion?"_

"Yes, please…"

"_Don't kiss Roxas anymore. Not until he appreciates what you're doing for him."_

* * *

**A/N- Okay! What did you think? I actually had fun writing this one... the Goofy Movie helped since I'm writing about summer and I'm in snow so I lost some of the summer fun... Anyways, did it shock you? Are you all going to review with messages like: WTF? ROXAS DID WHAT? NAMINE IS GONNA DO WHAT? Yeah, actually, I'm looking for that reaction so don't feel weird if that's what you wanna type... and if not, then I'd just like to know if I did better than the last chapter. I certainly hope so! I need to get back to awesomeness level, but I think I'm still a level away from it...**

**So, as for the contest... No one has gotten it write yet... Several are close, but no one got it right... Now, I'm thinking it might be a bit hard, so I'm adding a second place prize. If at least one person guesses it right, before I actually post the answer in the story, I'll put up the list of kisses on the story... It'll be like an epilogue or something... Deal? Deal! So don't forget to review this with your guesses! Remember 2 months and they already got 34 with a month to go... and they were slacking... lol**

**Good luck to everyone and thanks again for all the honest and lovely reviews! I appreciate everyone telling me how I truly did and it really made a difference. Thank YOU! :D**

**P.S.-Let me know your thoughts on the code talk between Kairi and Namine... I'll explain it if you want to ask me about it in the review. Although, I thought it might be easy... lol**


	9. Letting Some Steam Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own this plot! :D**

**Dedicated to: glass0ghost who is writing stories that are inspiring and fulled with lots of creativity and fun! Thanks for mentioning my story on your story because it was the main thing that motivated me! That and being your beta-reader! :D If you don't know who I'm talking about, go read her stuff! Its really cute and good! It'll keep you entertained for hours! (Well, it kept me entertained for hours at least!) **

**

* * *

**

Recap:

"…So, now I don't know what to do! I know that I'm not supposed to read too much in this, but I don't want to seem like a slut… and Olette isn't some stupid girl. If she sees Roxas, she's going to find out about me and I don't want that on my conscience…"

As Namine fell silent, Kairi cleared her throat. _"So, my opinion?"_

"Yes, please…"

"_Don't kiss Roxas anymore. Not until he appreciates what you're doing for him."

* * *

_

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 9: Letting Some Steam Off

"What?"

"_You heard, patient! Your lips will not make contact with him!"_ Kairi said firmly.

"But, according to our contract, I can't get another partner—"

"_Namine, Roxas and Olette went out before, remember?"_

How could she forget? That summer was just plain annoying because the summer dare was the "Grand Video Game Marathon." That summer, two of the three of her best friends hit puberty. Between Roxas asking her to help him get ready for his date every fifteen minutes and Riku discovering that _she_ in fact had boobs, she almost didn't win. She ended up tying with Sora and she made sure to make Roxas and Riku paid for it dearly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Namine, not following the subject change.

She heard Kairi sigh into the phone. _"Roxas and Olette have unfinished business. That's basically means that your so called contract isn't in affect anymore…"_

Namine thought about what she was saying. "What do you mean 'unfinished business'?"

"_Well, I heard from Selphie that they had sex during that summer," _replied Kairi, while Namine choked on air. _"But I think that's just a rumor. The point is: Roxas isn't going to be able to resist Olette, who just broke up with Hayner. Meaning, your contract isn't in effect! You need a new partner so that…"_

Namine's mind was racing elsewhere. Not only was she frustrated with herself and confused as hell, but now pissed beyond belief that Roxas never told her about that rumor. There was usually some truth behind every rumor in this town, so it was annoying that she hadn't even heard of it. Roxas told her everything! Hell, he even told her about the time where he got his first lap dance from a stripper at his brother's party! The other two, Sora and Riku, told her everything too, but Namine wasn't hearing rumors about them that were a year late.

"Kairi? What's your reason why I'm getting prescribed this again?" asked Namine, wanting to be clear.

"_Honestly?" _

"Honestly."

"_Roxas gets anything he wants without trying… I just think that you're making it too easy for him. Anyways, you need some time to sort your feelings too. I mean, I don't think this is casual drama… Besides, when guys get bored, they move on…"_

"You think he's bored with me?" asked Namine, a bit hurt.

"_No, not yet anyways…"_

"Good because it doesn't matter if he found me boring or not! Be-because we're just doing this stupid dare. As soon as the bell tower rings, and this dare is over, I'm never kissing him again!" Namine said, annoyed.

"_But you still got like… a month and some days left… So, anything can happen,"_ Kairi reasoned. _"Roxas needs you. Period. He can't have you win without him or he'll have to find another job so make him work for it."_

"For how long? I really don't wanna lose…"

"_Till he's actually trying on his part, Nam! This isn't about the dare; this is about your _friendship!_"_

"Okay…"

"_Seriously, Namine. Don't let him off the hook. You're doing _him_ a favor and he needs to treat you better for it. I mean, you could've said no!"_

"So what? Tease him a bit?"

"_More than a bit, but that's the general idea,"_ Kairi agreed.

"Alright, but I don't think Roxas will fall for that… he grew up with me, remember?"

"_Just show that you do have a life outside him and the other guys. That if he's not careful, he could lose you and your friendship."_

"Alright alright…anything else?"

"_Well, I want you to try other guys out during the beach trip… Nothing physical, but you know…"_

"Why?"

"_I wanna see if you feel anything with other people…" _Kairi said a bit shyly.

Namine shrugged. "Alright. Hey, speaking of the beach trip…"

The rest of their conversation continued with the two deciding the activities and what to wear for the upcoming tip to Destiny Islands. Despite the annoying feel of anxiousness, Namine was really excited for the beach, sun, and surf.

* * *

Riku promptly picked Namine up at 10 in the morning and together they drove to the local gym. Flashing their membership cards, they split ways for a moment to go to their respective locker rooms before meeting up at the cardio section.

"Ride or run?" asked Riku to Namine, looking at the machines.

Namine shrugged, normally going to the gym with Kairi. "I'm filling in for Sora today, remember? What do you usually do?"

"Fine, running it is!"

"Ugh!" groaned Namine, while Riku chuckled.

The two got on the treadmills, setting the machines for them. They both started with a brisk walk, warming up before breaking into a run.

"So, Riku, the dare? Who all are you tricking into kissing you?" asked Namine, stretching her arms to get ready for the run.

Riku laughed. "It isn't tricking, its _manipulation_… you should know all about that since you do it all the time."

"Do not!"

"Do so! You're doing it now!"

Namine raised an eyebrow before following his glaze over to the machine a ways away. The guy on it was watching her and when he saw that he had been caught, he winked. Namine smiled at his forwardness before turning back to Riku and punching his arm.

"Not manipulating," Namine explained. "I'm just desirable… Deal with it."

Riku grinned. "I taught you well."

"Yes, you did," Namine allowed. "So you're not going to tell me?"

Riku had to think a bit before he snapped his fingers. "The dare… Oh, it's mainly Alice… or is her name Meg… I don't know. Oh! I kissed you once."

"What?" Namine screeched, almost falling off the treadmill.

"Nah, but it would've been funny if I had, huh? Remember when we all crashed at my house last week? Well, you fell asleep and me and Roxas thought it would be funny if we kissed you then wrote it down. You would never know. But Sora went all 'It's wrong… No, let's not cheat… Nami would just kick our asses if we did…'" Riku explained, speeding to a jog with Namine.

Namine felt a newfound gratitude for Sora. She sighed as her legs started to feel the familiar ache and burn. "Why I hang out with you and Roxas is a complete mystery."

"No, it's not. You love us, that's why."

"Translation: I have a mental defeat…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself… I'd hate to see you cut yourself," laughed Riku.

Soon, their lungs prevented them to laugh as the pace quickened. However, with Namine on the dance team in school, competing in dance school, and Riku on the struggle team and blitzball in school; the two were well in shape. Namine's legs were quick and measured the pace at a high as if she were running for her life. But she just breathed deep breaths and focused on a spot on the wall.

After about 20 minutes, the treadmill slowed down for a chill down and Namine looked over to her partner in crime for the day. Riku was taking measured breaths also, stretching his arms and reaching for his water.

"So, who are you kissing?" asked Riku, when he had his drink.

"Oh, um… guys I don't remember their names…" Namine said, feeling a bit bad for seeming like a slut and not joking about it.

"It doesn't bother you?" asked Riku. Namine just shook her head.

He just shrugged. "Yeah, I'm thinking about trying an actual relationship…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

"With…?"

"Xion…" Riku said shyly, his cheeks blushing a bit.

Namine was surprised. The playboy pimp, Riku, was actually blushing at just the thought of her shy cute friend, Xion?

"I'm happy for you. Xion is really sweet. She's a bit fierce though, so you might wanna watch out."

Riku laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'm ready to figure it out. Any advice for me?"

"Hmm…" Namine hummed, jumping off the treadmill and leading the way to the weights section. "Well she can handle herself, so you don't have to worry about drama but she doesn't fall for your usual tricks to pick up chicks. So sadly, you might have to show her the real, shy, awkward side of you. You know, real feelings and stuff," she said poking his stomach.

"Ugh…" he groaned, picking up the bar while Namine went to the "yes-no" machine.

"Oh stop being a baby about feelings. It'll be worth it for her… trust me," she said, laughing at him. "Speaking of relationships, how do you know that what you were doing before isn't a relationship?"

"Hm? Cause, they weren't what I was looking for."

"But how do you know?"

Riku suddenly smiled his signature smirk when he figured something out.

"What?" asked Namine, trying to be nonchalant.

"You really are sucking face with someone that you don't trust, huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're going through the phase. You know, when you're second guessing everything you think you know about relationships and people and stuff… If you were with someone who you completely trust, and I mean completely, then you wouldn't be questioning anything."

"How do you know? I mean, maybe this is just with the first kiss or something?"

"No, I know because while I was going through that, Sora was finally in a relationship with Kai and he didn't go through the phase. And you know that they're perfect for each other."

Namine nodded, looking down. Did she really not trust Roxas as much as she thought? Well, lately she did have her doubts…

"It's okay. You're sharing something with this guy but if you're meant to be with them in the end, everything else will pale in comparison. And since you're kissing multiple guys, that won't be a problem to figure out. It might not feel like fireworks the first time, but when you want to feel something with someone, you will."

Namine made a face. "Thanks. You treating me to ice cream today too?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "You're more like Sora than you know…"

* * *

"_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside__. __Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me__. __Devil (or something like it) inside__. __Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me__. __Devil inside of me__. __Jealous angel deep inside me…" _the phone sang_._

Namine stared at her phone, tempted to open it to shut off the music. But she just stared at it.

"You gonna answer that?"

She looked up at the voice and grinned at Cid. He brought over her favorite sandwich. He sat down at her table and pushed to food over.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked, pulling out her wallet.

"On the house; you look like you got a lot on your mind…" he said, studying her face.

Namine smiled. "Maybe just a bit. I'm actually just waiting for Kairi and Sora to meet me here. We're going to go pick out watermelons for the beach trip."

"Ah, that time of year again, eh? Roxas and Riku going too?" Cid asked.

Namine shook her head slowly. "Riku is shopping for a new surfboard since his broke and Roxas… is busy with something else," she said, hating how she sounded like a jealous fan girl.

"Huh… you and Roxas okay? You seem to have a bone to pick with him. Is it because he's beating you in the dare?"

"We're tied!"

"Heh, makes me wonder what's going to happen during the trip…"

"Dirty old man, don't you have some sandwiches to make or a dish to clean?" laughed Namine.

Cid snorted but left her alone to finish her sandwich. Soon, the Joint had someone else come in. Namine turned to see Roxas standing beside her and studying her face.

"What?" asked Namine.

"How come you didn't pick up? I have a favor to ask you…" Roxas said, looking through her phone.

"Hey! Okay, first, a girl's phone is a private matter, so drop it," Namine started, grabbing her phone from his hands. "And second, I'm busy. And third, aren't I doing _enough_ favors for you? When was the last time you did something for me?"

Roxas immediately opened his mouth. "Th-"

"That didn't benefit _you_ in the process? Seriously…"

Roxas closed his mouth, thinking. The door opened again and Kairi and Sora popped in.

"Hey guys! Roxas, your coming? Kairi said you had plans," said Sora, waving at the pair.

Namine jumped up and gave Kairi a small hug before turning back to the counter.

"Thanks again, Cid! You're amazing!" she yelled so he could hear from the back.

"Don't get all teary eyed on me! It was _just_ a sandwich!" he yelled back, laughing.

Roxas looked confused, raising an eyebrow at Kairi as she stared innocently back. Sora launched Namine into a deep complex conversation about the latest game he played and how there was a new secret ending if you used different battle tactics. Namine laughed at his excitement as they were heading out the door.

"Hey, guys, I'll meet you in the car. I gotta talk to Roxas for a second," said Kairi.

Namine's eyes widened as Kairi winked and pushed her out the door with Sora. Roxas waved back at them.

"I'll see you later…" Namine said to Roxas, not sure why she was feeling so anxious about what they were going to say.

"I'll pick you up for the beach trip tomorrow," he replied, looking like a kid who was about to get in trouble. Kairi just crossed her arms and smirked. The door shut and Sora turned to Namine.

"What do you think he did? I haven't seen Kairi _this_ determined since the last time I forgot Valentine's Day…"

* * *

**A/N: Wow... it's been a while since I wrote, huh? Honestly, I don't have a good excuse besides I'm in school and just am a busy busy girl! :D Forgive me? **

**Anyways, I see that no one's really guessing on the reviews anymore... Did you guys give up or something? I'm only gonna post the list of kisses and the oneshot if three of you guess the correct number of kisses at the end of summer! Don't give up, some of you are really really close! :D**

**This chapter was really hard coz I don't like writing Namine and Roxas apart... but don't worry, we're about halfway and next chapter, they'll be back together! They're too stubborn for winning the dare to let their feelings keep them apart! :D Also, Kairi surprised me! I originally didn't plan for Kairi to talk to Roxas, but her character basically screamed: "That little prick! I'm gonna scream his head off for being so inconsiderate! let me at him, now!" So naturally, I had to let her have her say... Anyways, thanks for reading and please review to tell me how I did! Also, don't forget to answer the poll and guess the number!**


	10. Let's Play Tag? You Just Wanna Run Away!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the types of kisses, but I did make some myself (not any in this chapter... sorry.) **

* * *

Recap:

"I'll pick you up for the beach trip tomorrow," he replied, looking like a kid who was about to get in trouble. Kairi just crossed her arms and smirked. The door shut and Sora turned to Namine.

"What do you think he did? I haven't seen Kairi _this_ determined since the last time I forgot Valentine's Day…"

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 10: Let's Play Tag! You Just Wanna Run Away From Me…

"You're really not going to tell me what you said to Roxas?" asked Namine, incredulously.

Kairi sighed for the millionth time that day as Sora just looked clueless. They had already gone to the watermelon patch and picked out 15 good watermelons, some to eat and some to smash. Namine never stopped poking Kairi for information, but Kairi didn't budge.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later when Kairi tells me…" Sora tried to whisper, but failing.

"You won't do such thing, because you just proved that I can't tell you either!" Kairi snapped. "This was a matter between me and Roxas, and you two don't need to know. I didn't spill any secrets, so it's not your business. Okay, so we were talking about Namine's business, but that doesn't mean you have the right to know."

"Namine's business? What Namine business?" Sora asked, while Namine smacked her forehead. "Are you guys fighting or something?"

Kairi looked like she barely got out of trouble while Namine felt like she missed a bullet. How could they forget that Sora was in the car? No one was supposed to know about the deal…

"_You're so cute I'll take you to the fair.__And I won't let my roommate run over you with the lawn mower.__I can't deny you got it going on.__And I know that my feelings for you cannot be wrong…"_ the radio sang.

"Oh, oh! Kairi, turn it up! This is me and Namine's song!" said an overly excited Sora, completely forgetting the previous confusion.

Kairi laughed at his behavior, Namine raising an eyebrow at her, wondering how _how_ she could find this goofball the mature romantic man that she told her oh-so much about. However, she didn't think too much on it because Sora had been right. This was their special song.

_"My baby watermelon…OH! My baby watermelon…My baby watermelon… OH! My baby watermelon… I'm in love!"_ the two friends sang loudly, pointing at each other and Kairi in between and making funny faces.

_"You've become my summer crush… I keep checking out the garden I can't get enough… I set you aside… So you would not be confused… With all the other vegetables cause you are my fruit!"_

Sora sang the loudest, petting the huge watermelon sitting on Namine's lap as the song went on. Namine and Kairi burst with laughter. Namine, in turn, decided to stop worrying and just enjoy the summer day with two of her friends.

* * *

The next morning came and Namine regretted not packing the last couple of days. She quickly made sure that she shaved her legs, put on her bathing suit under her clothes(in case Riku decided to throw her into the ocean again), and had packed extra shirts and undies (long story) before looking for finer details. She looked back at the clock when she was about halfway done to see that Roxas would be over in about 2 minutes to pick her up and get the rest of the boys. They always rode together, but Namine seriously thought about asking Xion to get her since she was really patient and Namine wasn't done packing.

Too soon, the doorbell rang and Namine ran to the door.

"Hey, you ready?" asked Roxas, the second the door opened.

However, something sparked in Namine when she looked at her friend. She had no idea what it was, but she felt like she shouldn't make this so easy. Sure, they were friends, but Roxas was only picking her up first because he couldn't stand it when Riku was in shotgun. He always lowered his window and shouted corny pickup lines at girls' cars as they drove by. Namine turned to her room and got back with packing.

"Hey, you okay? You look a bit pissed, like your getting the short end of the stick…" Roxas said, poking her stuffed animal her bed.

Namine smiled her fake smile and turned away from the idiot. She wasn't blushing, nor did she look angry. Actually, she carefully kept her face like a mask.

"I have a few things to grab before we can go. Sorry," she said, shortly.

Roxas nodded, sitting on her bed.

Namine went around her room, trying to busy herself while Roxas stared at her. She hated that feeling of being under someone's glaze, but she kept at it. She refused to be tricked into telling what was bothering her. Namine moved over to the bed quickly to grab her brush, when Roxas was right beside her.

She could feel him, leaning in so closely. Namine felt herself get sucked into the pulsing aura, wanting nothing more than to press herself against him and feel his soft lips against hers again.

However, she quickly hopped over to the other side of the room. Roxas simply looked at her and she didn't say a word, noting how Roxas looked a bit troubled. He raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a puppy pouting face. Namine just went back to what she was doing, smiling at herself.

This was kinda fun…

Again and again, it happened. Namine would be cornered, Roxas would try to make contact, and Namine would gracefully slide out of his grasp. It wasn't long before Roxas understood her game and was actually trying to grab her to make her stay still. To which she would just slip out of his grasp again and again.

Namine laughed out loud at Roxas' frustrated expression. He glared and released a small growl, trying to chase after her, and she jumped on her bed and ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Roxas? Not getting what you want?" taunted Namine, on top of the counter.

"Oh, you know what I want," replied Roxas, as he crossed over to her.

He quickly grabbed her to kiss her, when she ducked down and wiggled herself out of his grasp smoothly.

"I'm not sure I do," Namine said, putting on a playful concentration face. She sidestepped him again.

It was like a dance, the way that she'd slip out of his embrace when he thought he finally caught his prize. Unfortunately, the kitchen was small. Namine felt the counter was just a couple of fingertips away from her back. Roxas made to grab her again.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough?" mocked Namine, trying to move again.

However, Roxas knew better. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back against the counter a bit roughly. She could feel that he sandwiched her between the counter and the pantry. She pouted, being beaten at her own game. Roxas didn't care.

"Maybe I am…" he whispered.

He roughly, before Namine could escape again, pressed his lips against hers in a swift motion. Namine thought that was going to be it, but she was completely wrong.

Roxas pushed himself closer to her, his hands pinning her arms against the pantry and his knee separating her legs. There was no space between their bodies, and in turn, no space between the counter and Namine's back. She felt squished with his knees pressing against her, but Roxas wasn't taking any chances. As their kiss got more and more fierce, he quickly lifted her up and pressed her against the pantry so that they were the same height.

Even when he was rough, he was still gentle. Namine could feel his soft lips part and his tongue graze her bottom lip. She was hesitated at first, feeling like all he was doing was hurting her pride, but in the end, she opened her mouth a bit. You would've thought he hadn't seen her in years; she could feel his tongue glaze over her tongue and teeth as he kissed her hungrily, his fingers grazing her sides and back.

Namine's body shivered; she remembering the last time he went touchy feely on her. However, this time, she didn't seem to care much about that.

Namine was more confused, but decided to worry about it later as she kissed him back. This just seemed to excite him more as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs automatically wrapped around his middle to keep from falling. Roxas' hands still traced her outline, running his fingers down her back to her thighs, while Namine's reached through his hair.

Namine didn't know how long they had been at it, but it was she who came up for air first. Roxas didn't mind; he was breathless also. Both we're breathing heavily in each other's faces as they tried to collect their thoughts. Namine kept her eyes down as she loosely held Roxas' arms to keep balance. Roxas leaned his head against her forehead, watching her catch her breath.

"What was that about?" he asked softly.

Namine took a deep breath and bit down on her bottom lip, not sure how to explain herself. She could feel Roxas' hair move across her forehead as he turned his head, impatient for her answer. When she stayed silent but tried to get off him, Roxas pressed himself closer to her and held her legs to his waist.

"Tell me…" he whispered. "I'm not letting you down until you tell me…"

Namine sighed as one of his hands caressed the side of her face. "I didn't like…" she started, pausing to collect her thoughts.

"You didn't like…?"

"I didn't like how you went on a date with Olette the other night," she said honestly. Roxas continued to look at her with gentle eyes, stroking her jaw and cheek. "That's what's bothering me."

"Why would that bother you?" Roxas asked, staring in her eyes to get her to fess up.

Namine started to chew on her bottom lip again, looking to the left. She never thought it would be so hard to tell the truth to Roxas, her best friend. Maybe she didn't trust him after all…

"Can't we just drop it?" asked Namine, finally looking at Roxas.

He just sighed and leaned forward, his nose tracing her neck. Roxas shook his head. "Let me know what's on your mind."

"Okay, first, you're not being fair because you know what you're doing is distracting me and making me spill my guts…" Namine said, completely honestly and breathlessly. Roxas chuckled, his warm breath tickling her neck and making her dizzy. "Second, don't you think it's, I don't know… strange that you're being so touchy feely with me now…but…but you're seeing Olette? It's cheating on your part, and _I_ was _first_…"

"Ah ha, so that's what bothering you…You're jealous."

Namine raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I said that."

Roxas took a deep breath and leaned back so he could look at her again. "Look, I took Olette out for a pity-party date. She was upset when Hayner ended it with her so I took her to the movies and then we went to The Plaza," he said, casually. "She just wanted someone to listen to her and actually, I needed someone to listen to me too. We didn't do anything…"

Namine sighed, feeling stupid at blowing up something so simple. Kairi and Sora were rubbing off on her. She ran a hand through her hair. "Great…"

"Nami, you know I wouldn't hurt you right?"

She looked back at Roxas, making complete eye contact. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but whatever it was, she found it. Namine grinned. She knew now that she trusted Roxas completely… it was herself that she didn't trust.

"I know," she started. "Sorry for avoiding you lately…"

"Its okay, but I think we shouldn't date anyone while we're still doing this dare… I know that if you were seeing someone, I'd probably get jelly too…" laughed Roxas.

"I wasn't jealous!" Namine said incredulously. "I just don't want to be viewed as an actual slut! It's one thing to joke about it, it's another to live it…Now that everything's resolved, can you put me down?"

"I guess…" Roxas said, gently lowering her to the ground but not letting her go. "By the way, you want my opinion?"

"Not really…" muttered Namine, rolling her eyes.

"The chase? That was _fun_…" he said, smirking at her. He leaned to her, his lips two breaths shy of her swollen ones. "_Especially_ when I caught you..."

Namine smiled, "I'm glad you thought so…" her lips barely brushing his. "Cause even though I'm on board with kissing you, it doesn't mean that I'm going to make it easy," she finished, brushing her lips on his cheekbone without firmly kissing him leaving the ghost of her lips in his memory.

She suddenly pulled back and went into her room to grab all her stuff. "You ready?"

Roxas recovered from his shock before grinning. "Sure."

Namine opened the house door before walking out to the car. "Oh, and before we pick up everyone else," she said, turning around to face him. "You should know that we can't work on the dare while on the trip… So no trying to be sneaky."

"No teasing me, then," Roxas countered, smirking at her.

Namine smiled sweetly. "Would I ever?" she asked, turning around and putting on her sunglasses and walking out in the sun. _'Yes, yes I would…'_ she thought, thinking about all the fun everyone was going to have.

* * *

**A/N- Okay! Wow... that was a lot of description...**

**So I didn't update right away, cause this chapter was actually the "big moment." You know, when you write a story, and you see a scene, right smack dab in the middle of the story and everything is gonna get a whole lot more interesting and fun and drama from that point? Thats the "big moment" so you could imagine why I'm so nervous about posing it... I've actually had this typed up 9 months ago, but I had to change some minor details and write the whole beginning. lol So what do you think? Enough Roxas and Namine for you? Well, get ready, theres a lot more where that comes from! I keep mentioning this beach trip for a reason! :D**

**Don't forget to leave a guess(for the contest... seriously, I'm starting to think you all gave up!), vote at my profile (the prize!), and let me know what you're most excited about for the beach trip! (seriously, I got so much planned... I should considering that I've been leading up to it since chapter... what 4?)**

_**Oh, and I also want to comment on the amount of reviews I got! Did you notice that I got past 90 last chapter? O.O I can't believe so many like this story and would take the time to write to me and tell me how much they like it! Everyone who reads and all those who reviewed, You are truly my blessing and you make it wonderful to go about my days. Thank you soooo much! I'm so glad that my writing is reaching out to you and relating to you in some way. Thanks again for making me feel like I have a gift and being totally awesome! I really less than 3 you guys!**_


	11. What Happens at the Beach, Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor did I come up with all the kisses...**

* * *

Recap:

Namine opened the house door before walking out to the car. "Oh, and before we pick up everyone else," she said, turning around to face him. "You should know that we can't work on the dare while on the trip… So no trying to be sneaky."

"No teasing me, then," Roxas countered, smirking at her.

Namine smiled sweetly. "Would I ever?" she asked, turning around and putting on her sunglasses and walking out in the sun. _'Yes, yes I would…'_ she thought, thinking about all the fun everyone was going to have.

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 11: What Happens at the Beach, Stays at the Beach

Day 1

"Are we there yet?"

"We are so there…"

As the four best friends exited Roxas' car, they slowly walked to the edge of the parking lot of Destiny Islands. They all stood in awe, both nostalgic and excited for all the memories at this place. Beach. Beach stretching out miles out before them, beaconing them with beautiful waves, white soft sand, and off in the distance was their hotel, sitting on the beach like a cherry sitting on a wonderful ice cream sundae.

Namine was the first to snap out of her thoughts. She took a look at her companions, winked, and then starting sprinting toward the beach, stripping off her outer layer of clothing as she ran.

"You guys take care of the bags, okay? Thanks!" she shouted at them as she ran.

Sora huffed, running down after Namine. "Hell no! You did _not_ just try to pull a fast one!" he yelled as the others just got the bags and calmly walked to the shore. "Ah man!"

Namine was already in the warm water, fully immersed and laughing at Sora's crestfallen expression. She knew that the rule was that whoever got in the water first (since they all took different cars) they got to pick the activity the following day. Axel used to always win, but since he graduated (and had more important things to do with a kid of his own and all…) Sora was always trying to win. Key word: _trying…_

Namine popped up from her position in the water and spit a mouth full of sea water in his face as he tried to splash her.

"Ah… dude… my mouth was open!" he complained, grinning in spite of himself. "That's it! Come tomorrow, you are totally dead in watermelon smash!"

"Oh, is that a fact?" Namine taunted. "Good, cause last year was way too easy to beat your lazy ass," she laughed.

After a few minutes of throwing insults at each other, Kairi and the seniors showed up. Namine and Sora climbed out of the water and ran over to them. All together they made twenty- two people this year. Kairi pulled out her special hat, used to pick roommates in her parent's hotel. Namine smiled at all her friends. There were a lot of familiar faces that she hadn't seen in a while and some that went to different schools.

"I think that's everyone! Ready to start picking names?" asked Kairi to the group that crowded around her, anxious for the hat.

"Who's picking first?" asked Sora, obviously wanting to be first.

Namine just laughed at his tactic at being subtle. "Why not ladies first?" she suggested. "I'm sure the boys don't mind being gentlemen for 5 minutes, right?"

Kairi chuckled as Sora's face fell from his hopeful look to deject. She kissed his cheek before reaching into the hat herself and picking a slip of paper.

"I got my sister…" she said, in a monotone voice. "Well that's boring."

Aqua, her older sister, raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me? And who's supplying the alcohol at this party?"

Kairi gave her a look of apology and passed the hat over to Olette before she and Aqua crossed over to the other side so they wouldn't get mixed up and pick again. Olette reached in but when she read the name, she had a look of horror on her nice face.

"Hayner?" she whispered. Hayner suddenly looked like he was going to throw up.

"Awkward…" Roxas whispered from next to Namine.

"Not the time to comment…" she whispered back as she watched the two walk to where Kairi was.

"Guess I'm next!" Selphie laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

It went on like that for a bit, Selphie picking Terra, older cousin of Sora's. Xion picked Pence and Riku looked like he was going to punch the poor dude. Rikku got Zexion sadly, everyone knowing how much he despised the annoying girl but at least Yuna got her wish being paired up with her long distance boyfriend, Titus. Tifa picked Paine, which worked in some weird way; and with all the girls taken, Namine was starting to get anxious at who she was to room with for 3 days. She was seriously hoping it wasn't with Riku.

She loved him, but last year, he kept sleep walking to her bed in the middle of the night when she had already fallen asleep. No one really likes waking up, wondering and not sure what happened the night before if you wake up to someone's head in your face. Especially with alcohol involved!

Namine slowly picked her roommate, but instantly started bouncing up and down. "Melodious Nocturne! My love, we're rooming!"

Suddenly a boy with blond mullet style hair and icy blue eyes came sashaying to her, squealing the whole way. Demyx picked up Namine up and engulfed her in a bear hug before putting her down and the both doing their "secret, but not so secret hand shake that didn't involve hands."

Namine jumped shaking her butt to him and then jumping back to face him, he copying her movements. "Darling, it's been far too long! Finally we're reliving the dream, a home all to ourselves," he said, speaking in a fake bubbly southern accent. "Now we can continue our honeymoon… and do unspeakable things," he said, holding her hands but talking in a suggestive voice.

"Oh, that sounds sexy, but not in front of the children…" Namine said in an equally suggestive purr.

"Ah hell, Demyx, you're confusing me again!" Sora exclaimed, rubbing his spikes.

Everyone laughed, knowing that Demyx was flaming gay but had always referred to all the girls as his lovers. Namine didn't mind; it was his way of showing affection, just like how Kairi and Sora treated her like their sister, Riku treated her like a dude, and now currently, how Roxas was treating her like a cuddle buddy.

Actually, upon further reflection, Namine realized that she was very loved. And that was a good thing, right?

Everyone else continued to pick names; Roxas landing Riku as a roomy and Sora getting Xigbar as his roommate. Namine approved of Riku with Roxas because she thought that Riku would keep Roxas out of too much trouble. Plus, Roxas wouldn't be able to sneak to her room with Riku on his back, so she was safe in regards to the dare. However, Sora with Xigbar…

"Alright, Xiggy! We're totally getting hammered again!" yelled out Sora, slapping hands with Xigbar who was just snickering at his partner in crime.

Namine slapped her head as Kairi started to lecture Xigbar on how she would not deal with a smashed and trashed Sora. Apparently, Sora got a bit grabby when he wasn't in his right mind…

"Hey! I'm gonna scope out the place!" yelled out Riku, running to the hotel.

"Not before me!" Namine shouted, running with Demyx.

As Namine ran, she couldn't wait 'til the nighttime. Surf, bonfire, friends. What more could one ask for?

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone took a nap or whatever they did to relax, Kairi sent a mass text to meet her at the beach for the midnight bonfire. While Namine came out of her room with Demyx tugging on her hand, she spotted Sora sneaking out of Kairi's room. Namine glared in his direction, knowing just exactly what he was up to. Before she could accuse him (or better, tease him about his lack of numbers for the dare) he caught up with her and Demyx.

"And just what were you doing in Kairi's room, Sora? Being naughty?" asked Demyx, beating Namine to the question.

"No, Kairi went down to the beach already… She asked me to get her towel since she forgot. But I'm thinking she probably just wanted to tell Xion something without me there since I can't find her towel," Sora shrugged.

"Wow, you aren't as clueless as you seem, Sora," Namine praised.

While Sora pouted, the three continued to walk to the beach, explaining to Demyx this year's bet. However the only thing he was concerned with was…

"So, who are you tongue sharing with, Namine? Cause if I'm sharing you with them, then it must be with someone I approve of. Otherwise, you could be doing this bet with me!" Demyx announced. However it was just his way of showing curiosity.

"She's not telling us either," Sora said.

"Oh, you don't need to know, Dem. But if you have any suggestions for types of kisses, you should let me know," Namine said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, I'll think on that… maybe I can give you a list later?" said Demyx, in deep thought.

"Hey! That's cheating!" yelped Sora, crossing his arms.

"Oh really? Sorry…" Demyx said, but whispering to Namine. "I'll give you that list later."

Namine giggled and nodded at his idea. Finally they reached the beach, it now dark with the bright stars above them and reflecting on the water. It was still warm, but breezy. The cool sand felt nice against Namine's feet as she walked over to the others.

"The couple has arrived!" Demyx playfully announced, lifting his and Namine's hands in the air as they were still connected. Namine just laughed but instantly stopped when he proceeded to say: "And if _any_ of you know who my boo is playing _tonsil hockey_ with, I'd like a name, phone number, and a social security number please. Thank you!"

Namine smacked her forehead while everyone remembered that she had never revealed to anyone who she was kissing for the dare except Kairi, who looked like she was going to die of laughter. Well, and Roxas, who was trying a little too hard to look innocent. Namine rolled her eyes, trying to think of an escape.

"Seriously, Nami, who is it?" yelled Selphie, louder than the rest.

"It's not anyone disgusting, is it?" asked Rikku.

"It's a girl, huh?" chuckled Xigbar, while Xion smacked his head.

"Hey, is everyone here?" Sora asked quietly.

"Huh?"

Everyone turned their head to him, not understanding why he asked such a question. Until…

"311!" he bellowed out, laughing as Namine, Riku, and Roxas looked mortified while Sora had a look of pure amusement.

"Not fair!" yelled Roxas.

"I bet you were waiting until this very moment!" shouted Riku, trying not to laugh.

"Sora, when I come back, I'm kicking your ass!" cried Namine, already peeling her shirt off and glaring at her friend.

Nevertheless, the three shed their clothing, Namine being the fastest; they walked over to the water, clasped hands, and ran into the water. The group howled in laughter, clapping Sora on the back. Selphie even fell over, doubling in giggles.

Everyone knew of the guys' stupid dare of skinny dipping, their code before doing it being 311, the police code for indecent exposure. But what everyone forgot was that when Sora won the bet, one of his rewards was he was allowed only one time when he could make the call and all three had to stop what they were doing and jump into the nearest body of water… naked, of course.

Thinking about the stupid reward, Namine was just glad that Sora didn't call the dare while she was working or at school at the very least.

"You know, I always wanted to do this…" chuckled Kairi, surprising everyone when she started to shed her suit and jumped into the ocean when the guys.

"Alright Kairi!" laughed Namine, swimming to her.

"Well, the least I could do, with you losing only because you told me," she shrugged. "Besides… this is kinda fun!"

"Be happy that this water is warm… Remember Vexen's pool?" asked Riku, swimming over.

Roxas laughed, "God, it might as well had ice covering the top with the stupid cold temperature!"

"Okay, I'm joining…" gave in Selphie, followed by Xion and Rikku.

"What's with all the girls, huh?" asked Riku to Namine.

Namine just shrugged. "Girls are naturally braver. I told you that when you came up with this stupid dare."

"Yeah, whatever," Riku said, laughing as Namine smacked Roxas on the arm when he splashed her.

It then turned into chaos, the girls jumping in completely nude and splashing the guys when everyone was suddenly in the water, spattering around. Namine got the worst of the water war when she was caught trying to drown Sora for his previous crime. Roxas tried but kinda failed to keep his hands to himself, squeezing Namine's sides when she came to close. Everyone was just having a good time, acting like kids.

* * *

"God that was fun…" Namine sighed, slipping on her boy swim trucks and looking around for her light jacket.

"I still got it!" yelled Sora in the distance, still splashing around in the water. Namine watched as Riku and Xion quietly took Sora's clothes and hid them behind a log around the bonfire. When Namine raised an eyebrow at them, Riku just shrugged.

"I was keeping them warm for when Flipper Feet gets out," he said casually as Xion giggled next to him.

Namine chuckled and shook her head. "Sure, you were… Don't let Kairi see," she advised.

Riku winked and turned away while Namine gave up the search on her jacket (perhaps she didn't bring it after all) and sat on a log by the fire, stretching out her legs to feel the warmth the fire gave her. Namine closed her eyes contently. Too soon, however, she felt goosebumps on her arms and around her neck, nearing her wet hair. She shivered slightly, regretting not bringing her jacket.

"Here," a voice said behind her. Namine opened her eyes in time to feel a big sweater hoodie cover her arms and had leftover warmth from its previous owner.

"Thanks," Namine grinned at Roxas as he plopped next to her and rubbed shoulders with him.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to listen to that dude rant all night about his new love or something," he muttered, motioning to Riku and Xion.

Namine looked to where he was signaling, chuckling a bit. "You should be happy for him!"

"Don't get me wrong, it's great that they're somewhat together and all. It's just, I don't wanna listen to it all night… He turns into a complete sap when it comes to girls he _actually_ cares about," Roxas said, amused.

Namine shrugged and yawned, sliding from her log to the beach sand and leaning back. Roxas followed suit, automatically leaning his head on top of Namine's when she put her head on his shoulder. Their movements were almost as natural as breathing, neither even thinking about it or paying attention as the group goofed off.

"Hey, what are we doing tomorrow? Since you get to pick and all…" asked Roxas, staring at the fire.

Namine shrugged, playing with her hair. "I'm guessing the norm, just a night club instead of pyro attacks. I don't wanna revisit the jail cell, thanks."

The two chuckled, remembering when Axel had dared Namine to set off a firework in the street. They never got caught, except that night; they were a bit careless… Next thing Namine knew, she was in a small jail cell overnight with Roxas, Riku, and Axel using a fake name so things didn't get on her record. Kairi bailed them out the next morning, but let's just say that she was not happy…

"That would be fun, the club I mean," remarked Roxas when his laughter subsided.

"Yeah, I can't wait to dance with Demyx. Apparently he's got the moves like Jagger now," Namine laughed, remember their earlier conversation.

Roxas raised an eyebrow but then just shook his head. "Right…"

It was silent for a bit before Roxas spoke again. "Nam?"

"Yes?"

He paused for a bit, seeming to think about how to ask his question. Namine lifted her head a little to look at his expression, noticing not a troubled expression, but just a curious one. That was odd.

"Do you think that…" he lowered his voice, "the kissing is affecting our friendship after all?"

Namine raised her eyebrows, surprised at his question. He seemed fine this morning, but she thought about his question nevertheless. She bit her lip in thought; wondering what he wanted to hear…

She laid her head back down on his shoulder and cuddled up to his arm so she didn't have to speak very loud in case the others were trying to listen in.

"Besides being even more competitive with you and the rest of the guys… I don't think so. I still see you as my best friend. My best friend that makes out really well," she answered honestly. "Do you feel anything different?"

Roxas shrugged. "I'm noticing that you're a girl more and more now, but you're still my best friend. My best friend with a super hot body… so no, I don't think so."

"Oh thanks. Of course you'd notice I have a vajayjay when I'm rubbed up against you on a weekly basis. Wow, that's so flattering," she said, sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm a guy with a simple mind. When you beat me in Halo, I could only assume you're like our dear friend, Demyx. A hidden cooch," he joked.

"Roxas, you're such a sexist bastard," Namine chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, sweet Namine, you're a high maintenance bitch; but don't worry, I still love you," laughed Roxas.

"God, your compliments make no sense whatsoever!" laughed Xion from behind them.

The two jumped at the comment, turning around to see Xion crouched behind the log, eye level with them. Roxas had this look of confusion while Namine looked amused at her friend.

"May I ask what you're doing?" asked Namine.

"I just wanted to tell someone that I'm going to go on a walk with Riku before I left, just in case. We're just supposed to talk, but… well, you never know with Riku in your company, right?" she said a little apprehensive.

"He's a good guy, Xio. You'll be fine," reassured Roxas while at the same time Namine said, "Bring a condom."

Roxas glared at Namine before she corrected herself. "I mean, he's great! I'm sure you'll be in your bed before it's too late…?"

The two stared at her, trying to make sense of what she said. "Well I tried…" Namine said, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N- I'm alive! :D Not much to say besides that I've have horrible writer's block, a lot going on and moving across the country... Sorry, but I'm trying as hard as I can to get back into writing. Thanks to everyone who didn't give up on me! I really appreciated it and I'm not giving up because of all of you. This chapter, and basically the whole story, is dedicated to you!**

_**~ Purely-white Nami**_


	12. What Happens at the Beach, Day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own the plot! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Recap: 

"He's a good guy, Xio. You'll be fine," reassured Roxas while at the same time Namine said, "Bring a condom."

Roxas glared at Namine before she corrected herself. "I mean, he's great! I'm sure you'll be in your bed before it's too late…?"

The two stared at her, trying to make sense of what she said. "Well I tried…" Namine said, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 12: What Happens at the Beach, Stays at the Beach

Day 2 (Daytime)

Before the crack of dawn, Demyx gently shook Namine awake, trying to be as tender as possible. Namine yawned, stretching her arms and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes from her queen sized bed, looking over at the boy that insisted that he sleep in her bed with her. Demyx was sometimes too codependent for his own good.

"Good morning, buttercup!" he said, looking up from his phone. "I have a present for you."

"At this time? What could that possibly be?" yawned Namine, rolling over on her back to get more comfortable.

She started when Demyx rolled over, landing on top of her and giggling; he lifted her shirt a bit to show her tummy and pressed his belly on hers, wiggling his stomach so it jiggled with hers.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, glad that Demyx was playing for the other team.

Demyx laughed and rolled over off of her. "I just gave you a bellybutton kiss! I figured I'd help you win the dare since I made quite the scene last night. Why didn't you just tell me that you couldn't tell anyone because it was Roxas?"

Namine had been laughing until she realized what he actually said. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on? That innocent look he gave made it too easy… Plus, when you're skinny dipping with your best friend, one would think that he knew that your body was off limits," chuckled Demyx, getting out of bed and grabbing his slippers.

"Well… thanks for the kiss, I guess. I'll be one up than Roxas," laughed Namine, following suit.

"Speaking of which, you should really start doing what Kairi said," he said. When Namine gave him a confused look, he continued. "Flaunting your stuff; showing your stuff; teasing him a little more than a bit…"

"God, you and Kairi talk way too much…" muttered Namine, shaking on her long pajama pants and a sweatshirt.

Demyx had a pretend look of hurt on his face when he whipped around in his very fashionable pjs, matching slippers and complete with robe. "Nami…"

"Aw, my gay sweetheart, I still love you! Even though you're a bit too intuitive for my own good," Namine cooed, running over and hugging him around the middle.

He just laughed, and then slapped her behind, pushing her to the door to meet the others.

* * *

"Everyone here and accounted for?" asked Kairi, standing on a chair to get everyone's attention.

"Roxas wouldn't get out of bed," said Riku, shrugging. "Like last year…"

"Well, go get him," whispered Xion. "Everyone here would do the same for you…"

Riku sighed. "I tried. He wouldn't even get up after the ol' water splashing trick."

Demyx tickled Namine's side before speaking up. "Namine can get him out of bed!"

"Yeah, she has the ultimate power over sleepy heads!" Kairi said, following Demyx's lead.

Namine sighed. She could see how this trip was going to be like; Kairi and Dem teaming up to make her life way more complicated than it should. She took another deep breath and then nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll go get him. You guys get the hot chocolate ready, though. I'm bribing him with it," she said, shrugging.

"Done and done. Now run off and get the bed-head," said Xigbar, patting her head and nudging her in the direction of Roxas' room.

Namine stuffed her hands in her sweatshirt, walking with a bit of a pace. She reached his room, not bothering to knock but used Riku's room key and walking right in. Her target was predictably in bed, completely covered in a cocoon of blankets, eyes closed with a silly, stupid smile on his face. Namine rolled her eyes.

"How long are you going to continue to lay there? You know the sun is going to rise soon," asked Namine, a hand on her hip.

Roxas' smile slid off his face as he squeezed his eyes. "I'm not getting out of my bed."

"And why not?"

"It's too cold out there…"

Namine had a half amused look on her face as she moved to stand in front of Roxas. She squatted to be at his eye level, watching as Roxas tried but failed at ignoring her presence. She reached up and touched his blond spikes, running her fingers down his face. She traced his nose and moved down to his lips before he lightly puffed out his lips and kissed her fingers, surprising her.

"Roxas, it's not that cold…" she whispered.

Roxas smiled against her fingers, eyes still closed. "It's warmer in my bed so that's where I'm staying."

"Roxas, you put up a fight every year and yet, every year I get you out of bed to see the sunrise with everyone. Why not just make my job easier by skipping the argument and bribing?" reasoned Namine, removing her hand and standing up.

Roxas hummed, apparently in thought, but Namine knew better. "Why don't you try to bribe me and I'll get up?"

"Roxas, we don't have time for games," snapped Namine.

"Then I suggest you hurry and make a deal, huh?"

Namine huffed, tapping her foot for a minute before suddenly grabbing Roxas' blankets and pulling back. Roxas gasped and sat up, looking at Namine who had a look of pure innocence.

"How about you get hot cocoa and a blanket like I always bribe you with if you get up?" suggested Namine, laughing as Roxas shrugged. "And I'll throw in a bellybutton kiss?"

"Um, no. That's okay…I would rather not know what that is. I'll just settle for hot chocolate. Tradition is tradition," chuckled Roxas, rolling out of bed and throwing on a shirt.

"Fine; but that means we leave now so we can barely make it in time for the sunrise," Namine said, making her way to the door. However, Roxas grabbed her from behind and squeezed her tight.

"Thanks for coming to get me," he whispered, planting a light but slow loving kiss on top of her shoulder. Namine turned her head to watch him, raising her eyebrow. Roxas looked up from her shoulder and smiled.

Then he released her and smacked her bum, shouting, "Last one there has to put salt in their hot chocolate!" as he ran ahead of her.

Namine glared, shaking her head. "Jeez, what's with everyone touching my ass today?" she said, running after him.

Roxas ended up beating Namine to the group; but finally everyone was on the balcony, looking out at the sky. The sunrise was gorgeous at 6 in the morning, mixed with beautiful hues of purple, blues, and pinks. Slowly it transformed to reds, oranges and yellow. Namine slipped her hot chocolate (mixing sugar in her drink but tricked Roxas to add the salt instead) with her best friends, waiting for the best part.

"Here it comes!" yelled Sora. Kairi pointed at the sky, cuddled up next to him with a blanket. "Right on time," she said, smiling.

Everyone sighed and gasped in awe as stars started to shoot threw the sky. The heavens lit up with the meteors that grazed across, making Namine feel small and insignificant compared to the huge glory in the sky. Roxas nudged her shoulder from her right. Namine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Amazing, huh?" he whispered, sipping at his cocoa.

Namine laughed. "Only on Destiny Islands…"

"Only on Destiny Islands…" he agreed, staring back at the sky.

* * *

The group went back to their rooms for some well needed sleep before hitting up the beach again. Namine woke up early though to shower and change into her suit. She couldn't wait to get back to surfing. Demyx had taught her a while back, but now she even rivaled him; not that she'd ever admit it to him.

Namine went down to the beach to see that Kairi and Sora were already on the beach. She raised an eyebrow to see them; looking like they had at least attempted to set up the watermelons for the contest, but ended up just working on the dare… since they were _heavily_ making out in front of her.

"Ahem…," Namine gave a light cough, but they didn't seem to hear her. She tried again, but they were too busy with themselves.

Namine sighed and went to pick up a tub of ice cream. She grabbed the biggest scoop and dug it into the ice cream, which was strawberry. Namine giggled before putting the ice cream ball in her hand, and taking aim at Sora. She threw with all her might and the cold ball of strawberry landed right in his face.

"Wahhh!" screamed Sora, letting out his most accurate man scream.

Namine doubled over in laughter as Kairi gasped then started to giggle at Sora's poor attempt to make sense of why ice cream was in his face. "Nam, what are you doing down here? You didn't come all the way here to start an ice cream war, did you?"

"Nah, I got better things to do," she said, pointing at her white and yellow surfboard. "But you guys seemed too busy with macking so just thought I'd warn you that others were on their way."

Kairi shrugged. "Guess I have to get back to watermelons, huh?"

"You alright there, Sora?" laughed Namine.

"Nam, did I ever tell you that I hate you?" asked Sora, still scraping the ice cream off himself.

"Love you too, bro," giggled Namine, dodging the ball that Sora tried to throw at her.

"Ooh… bad throw," muttered Kairi, giggling. Sora snapped his head at her and flung an ice cream ball at her too, making contact with his target.

"That wasn't!" he laughed, running into the water when Kairi chased him. Namine chuckled as she ran to her board and got into the water, paddling out of range to get to the waves.

"Tell Riku it's on this year!" she yelled at them as she passed them.

* * *

After a few waves, Namine came in when everyone was assembled in the area. She slapped hands with Olette, who had her blue surf board with her, before seeing Riku with his green and black surf board.

"Nice, but I'm still taking you down like the _girl_ you are," he said, jokily.

"Right… I hope your ego doesn't make you sink though," retorted Namine, smirking.

"Okay! So truth-or-dare or watermelon smash?" asked Xion, obviously sensing Riku was about to go to another level and Namine was going to follow.

"I dare Namine to watermelon smash!" yelled Sora, grabbing a bat and striking a pose.

"I guess that takes care of that hard decision…" muttered Roxas, slapping his forehead.

"Should've had a V8?" Namine asked him before grabbing a bat and walking up to the area.

"Remember, the winner gets first pick of the dare… and of course, bragging rights!" shouted Kairi, holding her position as referee. "Shake hands and let's do this."

Namine grinned at Sora, shaking his hand and taking her position on the other side. "Ready?"

"You know it!"

"…Set… Go!" yelled Kairi, getting out of the way while Namine plowed through the watermelons on her side.

The group cheered, jumping and whooping as the two swung the bats and smashed watermelon bits everywhere. Sora then played a bit dirty by swinging at some of Namine's but hadn't completed all of his yet. Namine, covered in watermelon juices and seeds, ran to his side and went to work completing his side since he was taking over hers. The time ended and Namine got the last one.

"Okay… well, that was confusing…" said Kairi, signing the end of the round.

"Yeah, what the hell Sora?" yelled Namine, used to his goody two shoes way of winning.

"Payback for the ice cream!" he laughed.

"Not really since you guys tied," Kairi chuckled. "Sudden death, anyone?"

"It's all set up! The first one to find the watermelon and smash it is the winner!" said Olette.

"I'm going to win this!" hollered Sora, running in the opposite direction.

Namine just rolled her eyes and walked the other direction as the seniors got started in truth or dare.

* * *

Sora had ended up winning, but wasted his dare by daring Xigbar to get some beer for the night, which he was going to do anyways. Sora never really did have the best memory…

"Your turn," said Kairi, speaking to Hayner. "Truth or dare?"

He rolled his eyes before saying, "Dare."

Kairi smirked, "You have to either moon everyone, kiss everyone, or…"

"Blow a raspberry into Olette's belly," laughed Riku.

"You can't be serious!" shouted Hayner, looking at Olette, who was in the water and wasn't playing.

"Pick one or we'll be forced to give you a worse one," Roxas said, enjoying his turmoil.

Hayner shook his head, and then got up to get Olette's attention. When she did come over and listened to Hayner, the group was giggling when her face displayed outrage. Then when they thought that he was going to do it, she slapped him right across the face and then promptly walked back into the ocean.

"Well, it's safe to say that I'm kissing you all," he said when he got back.

Namine had been trying not to laugh as Hayner went by everyone, which included Sora, Kairi, Pence, Wakka, Xion, Riku, Roxas, Demyx, and herself, and kissed them on the cheek. Hayner seemed to linger on Namine's cheek longer before going to the rest but Namine saw that Roxas flicked him off discreetly and she just rolled her eyes. She rather not get involved.

There was a bunch of dares this time around versus last year which was mostly truths. Xion was dared to carry Selphie around the beach area that they were at; Demyx was dared to seduce the person to his right, which was Kairi (that was just awkward); Sora was dared to switch his bathing suit with Riku… Namine was getting nervous when Roxas was picked.

"Truth or dare?" asked Pence.

"Truth."

Everyone looked at Roxas, surprised at his choice. "What? You guys are coming up with really weird ones. I don't want to suck someone's toe or something stupid like that…" Roxas reasoned.

"Damn, I was going to say that next…" muttered Wakka.

"Well you get 3 questions then. First, have you ever fantasized about any girls in the circle multiple times or more than one girl?"

"Yeah…" Roxas answered slowly.

"Who was the hottest one?" asked Pence.

"Oh, good one…" asked Riku, chuckling as Roxas seemed to be in deep thought but also stuck in a hard place. "Come on, Rox, who was it?"

"You do understand that we're sitting right here, right?" asked Xion.

"It's a complement," laughed Sora. "Answer it Roxas! And you know we'll be able to tell if you're _lying_."

Namine looked to her left at Roxas and her stomach sank as he opened his mouth. "It was Nams," he said reluctantly.

"_Excuse_ me?" Namine said, taken back as everyone made "ooh…" noises and snickered at the two.

"Hold up! How long ago was this?" asked Hayner, getting his revenge.

"About 2 weeks ago, and I think that was the last question so let's move on," Roxas said hastily.

"Aww... but I was going to ask details," said Kairi.

"Hence why I switched subjects. Next one, please," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Alright, Namine, champion of Sir Roxas' wet dreams—"

"Dem, don't go there," warned Namine.

Demyx continued, and everyone could see the mischievous glint in his eye. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said, a bit hesitant. But she figured that if she got a truth, it would be a lot worse than something she was dared to do.

"I dare you… to kiss Roxas!" he laughed. "Oh, and it can't be one that you've already have written on your list. That way it can count for the summer dare."

Namine and Roxas glared at Demyx as the group slapped hands with him and cheered.

"Kiss dare!" yelled Sora and everyone in the water came by to see what the fuss was about. "Namine's gotta kiss Roxas!"

"Ooh… this'll be fun," Xigbar laughed.

"Come on, Namine, make a move!" chuckled Olette, bumping fists with Selphie and Rikku. "Show them that girls are the best in these matters!"

Namine nodded, and then with a determined look on her face and a swift move, she pressed herself on Roxas, pushing him with her hand on to the sand. The group of teens whooped and laughed at Namine's forwardness. She could feel Roxas' hesitation but didn't have time to deal with it as she expertly probed her tongue through his lips, opening his mouth. Before she could lose her confidence, she sucked in Roxas' air supply, breathing in deeply. She calmly broke the kiss, sitting up and grinning at everyone.

"Whoa, Nam! Way to take his breath away!" laughed Ven, clapping as she took a bow.

Selphie and Xion were jumping up and down as Namine blew kisses. "Girls know how to work it!" they yelled as Kairi and Olette joined in and started to dance around.

Roxas finally had sat up and rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Nami, what _was_ that?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Hmm…a vacuum kiss?" she suggested. He just started to laugh.

"I'm still wondering whose walking Namine threw all this kissing…" muttered Selphie.

* * *

A few rounds of truth or dare later, Namine decided to catch some more waves before getting ready to hit the night club with everyone. She paddled out and was surfing with Riku for a bit before he went on a run for food for everyone with Xion. Namine was lying back on her board with her eyes closed when she hear someone splashing next to her.

"Mind if I join?" asked Roxas' voice.

Namine shrugged, her eyes still closed. Her legs went over on her board and she continued to just float, Roxas being silent.

"Hey, I have a question…"

"Ask away… I may have an answer," Namine said, peacefully.

"Where did you come up with that kiss?" Roxas asked, leaning forward on his red and black board.

Namine chuckled and opened one eye to look at her friend. "A movie. Why, were you getting nervous at the idea that someone else showed me that?"

"Maybe…" he said, making a face at her.

"Well, fortunately, the only one who showed me anything was Demyx. And it was a no contact kiss…" Namine said, shrugging.

"Hmm…."

It was silent for a little longer before Roxas broke the peaceful spell again.

"I saw something I've always wanted to try, but I need your approval," he said quietly.

Namine sat up. "Now? What do you want to do?" she asked, confused.

"You trust me, right?" he answered her question with a question.

"I guess…Hey—!" shouted Namine as Roxas tipped her board over and she disappeared into the ocean.

Namine saw Roxas jump into the water next to her and she swam over to him to give him a piece of her mind. She didn't even get a change to take a deep breath before being underwater. Roxas grabbed her hand before she could swim up top. Namine got really confused, but instantly understood as Roxas connected his mouth to hers and breathed into her, giving her some of his air supply.

Namine smiled as Roxas tugged her up and giving her back her board. He looked at her as she laughed; liking how that kiss made her feel like a giggling kid.

"What was that one called?" asked Namine, happy that they were the only ones out in the water.

"It was a mermaid kiss," Roxas said. "I got it from a movie too, if it makes you feel any better."

"Actually… it does."

* * *

**A/N- Hey everyone! I had this half typed so while everyone went to the DCP formal, I thought I'd update for you lovely people! Thanks so much for all your love and supporting reviews. They really lifted my spirits and let me know what I'm doing right and what I need to improve on. Hope you like this chapter; I split the day into two parts, otherwise it would've been too long... Just clarifying! Speaking of which, if you have any questions, let me know! I'll try to answer them in the next chapter... Oh, and anyone who's still guessing for the number of kisses Roxas and Namine are going to have: _You are all guessing too low!_ :D Hint: its in the 100's!**


	13. What happens at the Night Club

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This is _the_ smuttiest chapter. No lemon, lime… or any other fruits, just sexual themes. If you don't want to read, you've been warned.**

* * *

Recap:

"What was that one called?" asked Namine, happy that they were the only ones out in the water.

"It was a mermaid kiss," Roxas said. "I got it from a movie too, if it makes you feel any better."

"Actually… it does."

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 13: What happens at the Night Club, Stays… in the Room?

"Are you ready for the choices?"

"Lay them on me!" Namine laughed, setting her red cup down.

The girls decided to have a pre-game party in Kairi's room since she had the biggest closet. Xion and Namine were drinking the least amount of alcohol than everyone else (Rikku was so far gone…) however, they were the most pumped for the night. It was just proof to them that dance was a part of their life. Kairi, Selphie, and Olette were in charge of picking ideas for the girls to wear; but it was a group decision on the okay. The boys were still at the beach, not needing 4 hours to get ready…

Olette handed Namine a nice blue cocktail dress with one sleeve while Selphie held up a nude colored fitting dress. Namine raised her eyebrow at Selphie.

"No."

"Oh, come on! You need to attract attention!"

"Selphie, I'm about to cut you off for the night. I'm not going to the club nude!" Namine said, having to shout over the music to get her point across.

"Fine…"

Namine was eyeing the blue safe dress when she realized she was a dress short. "Kai?"

Kairi came out of the closet not disappointing. She held up a black strapless fitting dress. It was just her size so it wasn't squeezing anything that wasn't meant to squeeze out. Namine smiled at it. It was plain, but had charm with the ridges. It was the true definition of a "Little Black Dress."

"Perfect! I vote on that one, Nam," Olette said, going back into the closet to pick for Yuna.

"I like that one too…" Namine said, thinking about accessories and shoes. "The vote?"

Namine saw 8 hands go up and with Olette's previous vote that was everyone. Namine quickly went to change, throwing on black smoky eye shadow and her all purpose black pumps and gold bracelets that completed her look. When she was finally satisfied with her appearance, she went back to the room to see that everyone except Selphie was ready.

"Selphie, put on the dress or so help me, I will make you stay here!" yelled Kairi, sporting a pink halter dress.

"Whoa… scary Kai. You're like Godzilla! Kai-izzzzzlla!" boomed Selphie, having a fit of giggles.

Namine slapped her head as Xion took charge and started to smash the dress over her legs. Selphie just laughed annoyingly and fell over as she got the dress over her hips. Xion got her into a green dress, but was looking a bit worried.

"Should she even go out? I'm not gonna take care of her while I'm on the dance floor…" she said honestly.

"I seconded that," Namine said and Paine raised her fingers to that motion.

Kairi sighed. "Me either really, but I can keep an eye out. But you know I'm not really reliable with that…"

"Don't I know it…" Aqua said, glaring at Kairi and remembering her 21st birthday. "We don't need Selphie to wake up in a ditch. I say she stays here."

"NOOOO!"

Everyone turned to Selphie who was now wailing from her place on the ground.

"Please don't leave me! I'll sober up, I promise! Please! See, I've stopped laughing!" she said, desperately. But even as she was talking (loudly), the corners of her mouth were slowly but surely turning upwards and she looking like she was going to burst from holding in her giggles.

Namine shook her head as she was about to say that she needed to stay here to keep out of trouble, Olette beat her to making an announcement.

"I can watch her," Olette said, getting Selphie a cup of water. "You, go pee."

Selphie obeyed her like a lost puppy, walking crookedly to the bathroom and shutting the door. Olette turned to the group, sighing.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to avoid Hayner so Selphie is gonna be my excuse. She won't be too much trouble," she said straightforwardly.

Namine didn't even think but it would probably be hard to be rooming with someone who 2 weeks prior broke your heart. Namine shrugged her shoulders while everyone else but Kairi seemed alright with it. Namine guessed why though; Kairi was working double time trying to get Hayner and Olette back together, and this was probably a setback.

"Alright it's settled!" Olette said, going to make sure Selphie didn't lock herself in the bathroom again before Kairi could weasel her out of babysitting.

* * *

The nightclub was in full swing by the time the girls got there. The guys decide to meet them there since girls got free admission later and free drinks. Xion, Namine, and Kairi linked arms as they walked in to the building; the lights blinking to the bass of the dance music. The place was crowded but not so much that they couldn't maneuver around the dancing people.

Of course, when any girl walks into a club with her head held high and her hair down, guys look over to enjoy the eye candy. But 10 girls walking into the club at the same time, it was the same effect as an ice cream truck going down the street offering free candy. It was like dudes raced to them, trying to see who was interested.

Namine gave a sly smile, loving the power they gave her. In an atmosphere like this, she felt like she owned the place. Or… maybe that was the alcohol talking.

"About time you got here. I thought I was gonna have to look for you guys," Sora said, talking loudly to be heard over the music.

"Sorry… Had to deal with Selphie. I swear, she's gonna be an alcoholic," sighed Kairi.

"Wow… Kairi, you look… just… yeah… wow…" Sora tried to say, but words seem to have failed him. Not the first time.

Namine snorted a laugh, turning around so Kairi and Sora could have their moment. Kairi elbowed her as she took Sora's outstretched hand and went to the middle of the dance floor. She winked on her way out and mouthed out one word and stared pointedly to her left.

'_Tease.'_

"Oh, goodness…" Namine sighed as she spotted what Kairi was making a big deal about. He was dancing with some brunette off on the side. She just shrugged her shoulders: if he can have fun, then why was she standing here watching it with a sad face? It was her night and she was going to party.

"Hey, you coming?" asked Xion, making her way to the floor, bouncing in place.

"Hang on one second. I need a shot," Namine said, taking one last look at Roxas and his brunette bimbo. Seriously, _another_ brunette?

Xion followed her line of sight then nodded. "You're about to get even, huh?"

"Something like that," Namine said, swallowing her glass of vodka and getting another one.

* * *

Namine didn't know how long she had been dancing for, just that it was all like a great, fun blur. She didn't exactly have a partner, Xion had left a while ago to dance with Riku and now they both were gone. But Namine didn't care; she was just dancing. Though whenever there was some guy who jumped in, she did dance with them… Well, dance on them to be exact, then would push them away when they got too excited.

She wasn't trying to be such a flirt, but she couldn't help it that whenever she went to bump and grind, there was a guy standing there. Or even when she was dropping; you'd think that guys would back off to admire her legs or something. Namine's mind was on autopilot as her tipsy self took over.

Of course, her logical brain still paid attention whenever Roxas was close by. It was hilarious watching his expressions while she was doing her own thing. Whenever she caught him gawking at her, she'd wink or blow a kiss in his direction, then act like she hadn't noticed. It was amusing.

Demyx made his way over for a bit; he and his date were dancing close by while Namine was dancing with some random stranger.

"Tipsy Nami, you're becoming a goddess in this place," Demyx laughed, slapping hands with her. "And for the last 30 minutes, gained the attention of a certain blond."

"I hope you don't mean you," Namine said, giggling.

Demyx snorted. "Oh, honey, only you would think something as weird as that. No, this sexy gentleman has almost all my attention tonight. Why don't you go get a drink? It's the last minutes for the offer of free drinks to those with lady parts."

"Alright," she said, easily walking away with the random guy. He looked a bit put out, but she didn't care. It was a privilege to dance close by her let alone with her.

"I'll have the… 'Sex on the beach' please," Namine said to the bartender.

He took one hard look at her then laughed. "Yeah, you probably will," he said, lightheartedly, and then started to make her drink.

Namine giggled at the joke, leaning on the counter. She wasn't there for more than 2 minutes before Roxas made his way over to her. He ordered a whiskey drink before turning to her.

"Hey," he said.

Namine took a deep breath. "Hey," she puffed out.

"Nice, by the way," Roxas said, sounding impressed as he looked her over.

"Thanks," Namine smiled. Her drink finally appeared, and she thanked the bartender, before taking a sip. "You having fun?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

"You can't answer my question with a question," laughed Namine. "But yes, it looked like you were having fun."

"You did too. I think you've danced with every guy that doesn't have a girl with them…"

"Yeah, I'm making it a personal record," Namine said shortly, suddenly liking how her sweet drink was warming her chest and ears. "Every guy but the ones attached to chicks. I don't want to start something…"

"You haven't danced with me…"

Namine raised her eyebrow and glanced at Roxas. She took a sip of her drink so she had a moment to think about what she was going to say. He seemed to think the same thing because after he took a swing of his drink and she put hers down, he swiftly took her by the waist and pushed her close towards him.

"You haven't danced with me yet…" he repeated speaking directly to her.

The intensity of the stare he was giving her was making her tremble and melt at the same time, but tipsy Namine had an inferiority complex. It was all about control. She held her composure well as she slyly lifted her leg to rub up against his.

"Hmm… I think I'm going to make sure I've danced with everyone else before I come back for you," she said, softly.

Roxas didn't like being told no, especially in his tipsy state. "Why mess with something that works?"

"I like to explore all my options," she said slowly, her fingers playing with his arm. Roxas blew out a frustrated puff before she continued. "I really get under your skin, don't I?"

"When I like what I see, I don't like sharing it," he said, squeezing her.

Namine couldn't help but grin at that. "You think I do?" she asked, giving him a sarcastic look. She easily slipped out of his grasp and started to walk away before turning around and offering him a set of words. "This is what happens when you aren't giving a girl what she needs," she said as she blew a kiss in his direction and disappeared into the crowd…

* * *

While it was still funny to watch Roxas watch her dance with other dudes, her heart wasn't really in it anymore. None of the other men made her feel dizzy or weak in the knees. Nothing but automatic. It was autopilot and she didn't want it anymore. She allowed herself 7 more song changes before she decided to hell with it and signaled him over to her. Looking directly in his direction, she smiled seductively and curled her finger in the tell tale "Come hither" motion.

Bringing his lips slowly to drain the last of his beer from the bottle, Roxas suggestively licked the rim of the bottle before setting it down and starting to make his way over. It was crazy how Namine felt her very cells jump erratically as he finally reached her. "Got tired of looking?" he asked, lowly.

"Oh, shut up and dance with me," she snapped, pushing herself against him.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Roxas chuckled, grabbing her closer and moving to the beat of the pop music.

It had been ages since the two danced together so it shouldn't have surprised Namine that he actually had rhythm versus all the other guys she danced with that were just following her. But Roxas was not only able to follow her, but keep up with her and even lead her. He moved with effortless grace and finesse. Skin pushed against skin, sweat trickling down their excited backs as they moved in tune with each other.

Namine forgot her previous goals. All she knew was she felt free but challenged. Roxas made sure she wasn't didn't get bored. They felt the music and surrendered to the pulsing throb of human contact. Her body acted on instinct, grinding and swaying against Roxas. She could feel Roxas' muscles rippling, feeling the freedom in the dance… the freedom of being in her embrace. It felt… It felt… He made her feel…

"You make me feel so good," was the last thing she let her tipsy self say.

* * *

"Is everyone accounted for? Everyone has a way home?" asked Aqua, taking charge as Kairi was drunk and sleepy. They stood outside, the warm breeze feeling cool and satisfying to Namine's flushed skin.

Namine watched as Aqua counted then recounted to make sure everyone was there or at least had left. Namine counted too, seeing less than half of her friends. Kairi was supported by Sora, who was sweet by holding her heels for her and stroking her hair with his other hand. Hayner, Olette, Selphie, Xion and Riku were missing but Namine wasn't too concerned. Most likely, Riku found a nice snug room for Xion and Olette probably needed help with Selphie. Roxas had gone with Pence, Xigbar, Ven, Wakka, Titus, and Tifa to try out a new local bar about an hour ago.

Namine rolled her eyes when they invited her. Now that the magic of the dance floor was gone, her sensible mind turned on. However she couldn't say the same thing for Roxas…

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were able to hold their liquor very well and had headed home. Terra was still here with Aqua and Zexion was there for the time being. The only one really missing was…

"Hey, Nami!"

"Speak of the devil," said Namine, grinning at Demyx.

"So, I can't sleep with you tonight," he said so bluntly that everyone snapped their heads in their direction. "I know you were excited to try the lemon squeeze or melon bag or whatever, but I have a date with a real man who likes—"

"Other real men? Happy for you, sweetie," Namine laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You're so understanding!" he chuckled, hugging her.

"If he doesn't make you breakfast, you better dump him like you dump your part time work," Namine said, staring intently at Demyx before releasing him from her hug. All jokes aside, he was like her brother. She wanted to make sure he was treated right and sadly, he fell in love too easy.

Demyx sighed. "Right, right… I'll remember."

* * *

After about 30 minutes in a cab and Kairi repeating that she _needed_ to pee 24 times, Namine finally reached her room. She kicked off her heels and jumped on her bed, taking a deep breath. The night was fun, the most fun she had in a while; but she knew she was going to regret a lot of it in the morning.

Whatever, she was going to wait 'til the morning (or rather, the afternoon) to overanalyze everything. It was only 3 in the morning. Namine hummed a sigh as she relaxed for a minute on her bed. She was just in the middle of trying to motivate herself to get up and turn out the light when there was a soft knock on her door.

Namine opened her eyes and looked at the door as if she could open the door with her mind, but when the knocking continued, she got up. If it was Selphie, she was going to make sure that girl threw up for the rest of the night…

"Roxas?"

Namine didn't get a chance to say anything else. Roxas grabbed her hand, snapped her over to him swiftly, and kissed her fully and firmly on her surprised mouth in the middle of the hallway. Namine let out a squeak, but he didn't stop. In fact, all he did was push her closer to him in an eagerness that could only be described as deep, flesh, and bone chilling _hunger_.

Roxas fiercely kissed her, traveling down to her jaw and neck. Namine was just about to lose it when his hands slid around her frame and down her body. Suddenly, Namine was very conscious that they were in the _middle_ of the hallway where _two rooms down Riku was bunking_.

"Roxas? Wait, Roxas, stop," Namine said, trying to lose the hazily voice she had adopted.

He just shook his head, his blond locks tickling her. "…I don't want to…" he hummed, pushing her against the wall and licking her neck and trying to recapture her lips. However Namine smelled something that made everything make sense.

"Oh, god, you're drunk!" Namine said appalled. Roxas was never drunk around her. He warned her plenty of times that she didn't want to be around when he was, but when she asked, he'd never go into details. Namine would've laughed aloud if she wasn't pinned against a wall… _again_…

"I'm not that drunk!" he slurred.

"Right… that's why you're attacking me? Sober Roxas never pounced on me," chuckled Namine, playing along and trying to push him away.

Roxas seemed to think on this for only a breath's moment. "Soba Roxas doesn't think he deserves you," he said quickly. Then he shifted, if possible, closer to her so his warm breath was tickling her ear. "Drunken Roxas takes what he wants though, and you are way overdue."

His words traveled through her body, exciting things in her body that she didn't even have names for; she actually had to shake her head a little to clear it. Before Roxas could get her back under his spell, Namine pushed on his chest a little and looked into his eyes.

"Roxas, you need to go back to your room. We can't do this… Especially in the hallway," she said, firmly.

Before she had even finished, he was already shaking his head. "Riku's in there…"

"So?"

"With Xion…"

"Oh… I see…" Namine said, nodding her head. "Hmm…I suppose you can sober up in my room and sleep on Dem's empty bed. But no funny business! All you're doing is sleeping," she said as Roxas gave her a huge grin.

He walked into her room as she looked back and forth to make sure no one saw their exchange and then followed him, pondering what he said. After shutting the door, she got a glass from the bathroom and filled it with tap water.

"Did you already pee?" asked Namine, trying to remember how to care for a drunken person. All she had to go off of was the one time she had too much and Kairi took care of her.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p.' He sat down at the chair of the desk and took the water that Namine offered. Namine smiled, glad that he at least was way less stubborn than she was when she was drunk.

When he was finished, he put the cup on the table and looked at her. "Can I at least have a hug?"

Namine raised her eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Because you're hugs are magical… You told me that."

Namine remembered when she said that white lie to make him feel better in the 4th grade. She thought he never paid attention to her words at that time, but obliged nonetheless. She hugged his head as he still didn't raise, her arms wrapped around his head and neck and her fingers running threw his hair.

"You're quite the handful," she teased, as she lightly kissed the top of his head.

"It's your fault…" he said, his voice muffled.

"Huh?" she asked intelligently.

Roxas tugged at her dress, his fingers tracing the length of it. "This is driving me crazy…"

Namine chuckled doubtfully. "I've worn worse."

"You never purposely tried to get my attention…" he said. "Like I said, it's your fault."

"So?"

"So, you owe me," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Namine laughed. "Sure I'll give you one kiss, but then you go to bed," she said. He was drunk; he wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning…

Suddenly, Namine was all too aware that her dress was inching up. "What the fuck, Roxas?" she said seriously.

"You were talking about a belly button kiss earlier…I doubt you got the real one from your gay lover," he laughed, successfully lifting her dress up to her belly. "Oh, nice…" he said, lightly tracing her bright blue panties.

Namine slapped his hand away. "Off limits. Forbidden. No. No touchy."

"Right. Right, I got it," Roxas said, chuckling at her guarded expression. "I'm not gonna rape you, silly."

Namine rolled her eyes at his comment. Roxas gave her bellybutton a soft lick before kissing her belly, causing Namine to suck in a deep breath. Roxas' tongue sent shivers through her spine and shock to her mind. He went slow, steady, measured; as if he was trying to see how long she could take this sweet torture. How long could he keep her on edge? Namine wasn't sure herself, feeling her legs getting weak and her composure crumpling.

Roxas looked up at her face and held eye contact with her as he gave the small area under her bellybutton a final pitch with his teeth. Namine watched as he gently dragged his teeth through the bit of skin. Namine felt like she was going to go crazy, letting out a small hum. Roxas let her go, thankfully, but didn't stop staring into her eyes.

"Debt repaid," was all he said before heading into the bathroom.

"That jerk," she whispered, trying to clear her head. She went over to her stuff and grabbed her big sweatshirt (one of Riku's that she stole) and went to unzip her dress. She struggled with it for a bit before thinking that maybe she'll just sleep with it on; no way she was going to ask Roxas for help.

"Need some help?"

Accepting is another story though…

"Fine; please?" asked Namine, moving her hair to the side so he could get a clear view.

Roxas chuckled a bit, slowly unzipping the tight dress. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"Cause you can't be tempted with pie when you can't handle the cake," she smirked, sticking out her tongue when he was finished.

"I like pie better anyways."

"God, you're so wasted!" laughed Namine, turning around and slipping out of her dress, throwing on the sweatshirt. "Go to sleep, Roxas."

"Nah, I'm not tired. And you're not either," he said stubbornly, hugging her from behind and burying his face in her neck.

"Roxas, you're my best friend. I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're smashed. It would just be my luck that you'd remember everything…"

"Aha! So you _do_ want me!"

Namine's eyes got big as she turned her head to look at him. "I never said that. Now can you let me go?"

"Me being your best friend… Is that the only reason?" asked Roxas, not showing any signs that he heard her.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. Wait, the only reason for what?"

"Well, just for tonight, can we pretend that I'm not your best friend?" he offered, rocking with her.

"I don't think that's something you can just turn on and off when you want…" she said flatly. Goodness, drunk Roxas was so pushy. Or maybe that's the real Roxas just intensified.

"You did when we were dancing…"

"Roxas, _what_ will get you off me and _go to bed?_"

He didn't answer, predictably; seeming to get bored with the conversation and decided to gently nibble the back of her neck, moving down her spine and back around the small area shown by her sweatshirt. Namine took in a deep breath, trying to be annoyed but she couldn't help it. He knew how to wrap her around his fingers. Roxas gave her a soft bite on her neck before tenderly kissing up to behind her ear.

"You're hair smells nice," he breathed in her ear, causing Namine to get goosebumps trailing down her arms. She wrapped her hands around her middle on top of Roxas' arms and leaned her head back. He wasn't letting her go, might as well get comfortable.

"Coconut?" he asked.

Namine smiled. "Tropical blend. Coconut… Lime… Vanilla, I think…"

Roxas hummed in response, sucking on her earlobe lightly. He backed off her a bit so she could turn around and look directly at him. They stared at each other for a while. Not knowing how much time had passed, Namine knew what Roxas was waiting on. Her approval.

Namine started to laugh softly. "How is it that you're drunk and I'm the one getting taken advantage of?"

"Oh, the irony," he said, chuckling with her.

There was silence for a few more moments before Namine couldn't take it anymore. Not trusting her voice, she leaned into Roxas' embrace and kissed him. Roxas held her tightly, kissing her back. Namine ran her fingers threw his hair as he slightly lifted her up to place her on the bed. He trailed his fingers tenderly down her bare leg, causing goosebumps to appear when he got to the back of her knees.

Finally rising for air, the two were so in tune with themselves that they didn't have all the awkward pauses or laughter. Namine personally felt like she was drunk off of Roxas' touch. Every little thing he did made her heart flutter. From when he caressed her face, squeezed her waist, pulled her even closer to him, to the small gasps he gave when she kissed his neck, the glaze he gave her, the smile he had when she lightly moaned.

"I can't get enough of you…" Roxas slurred.

Namine was glad that she wasn't the only one sounding dizzy. However, if he was drunk with alcohol, what was her excuse? She felt a bit guilty, but tried to brush it off. He wouldn't remember this. She could give him what his drunken mind wanted for now and in the morning they would be back to being best friends like they always were. But for now… she craved him as much as he craved for her.

For tonight, they were finally on the same page. Even for a little while.

As Roxas sucked on the bit of skin above her collarbone, Namine whispered, "I want you…" and for once, she didn't feel confused at her reactions or his. She wasn't disappointed in false pictures of glamour or slices of heaven. Everything made sense.

* * *

**A/N- Finally this is all typed up. Sorry for the long wait... A guy was a dick to me and I wasn't in the mood for typing up fluff. Anyways, hope it was satisfactory and wasn't too heavy (or light?) for any of you. **

**I'm predicting about 7 more chapters... so keep the guesses coming! Those who thought it was 42... its not now that this chapter is out. Its in the 100's. For those who don't know what I'm talking about. I'm hosting a contest where at least 3 people correctly guess how many kisses Namine and Roxas end up having for the summer bet. There is a poll going on on my profile for the prize. Have fun! :D**


	14. What Happens at the Beach, Day 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I own this plot. **

* * *

Recap: 

He wouldn't remember this. She could give him what his drunken mind wanted for now and in the morning they would be back to being best friends like they always were. But for now… she craved him as much as he craved for her.

For tonight, they were finally on the same page. Even for a little while.

As Roxas sucked on the bit of skin above her collarbone, Namine whispered, "I want you…" and for once, she didn't feel confused at her reactions or his. She wasn't disappointed in false pictures of glamour or slices of heaven. Everything made sense.

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 14: What Happens on the Beach, Stays on the Beach

Day 3

The sun shone through the blinds as Namine opened her eyes peacefully to the midday. She sighed peacefully, loving her big plush bed. Namine glanced over to her left; expecting Demyx and his proactive self on the phone or watching TV but all she saw was blond spikes and a lazy kid softly snoring.

Namine's eyes got a little bigger, remembering the night before. Thank god Roxas was drunk and got really tired after an hour. He had ended up literally passing out on top of her when Namine told him no for the hundredth time. Namine had shoved him off her, tucked him in bed, and, just for safe measure, made a barrier of pillows to separate the two. Quickly, Namine checked her side of the bed, happy to see that everything was still as she left it.

"Roxas?" Namine whispered.

He let out a small grunt and kept snoring. He must be hungover. He never snored unless he was sick or hungover. Namine smiled and ran her fingers threw his soft hair. It really was peaceful…Until there was a knocking on her door.

Knocking soon turned into banging, but Namine didn't jump out of bed until she heard Riku's voice.

"Hey, Nams, open the door! I gotta talk to you!"

Namine climbed out of bed and was about to go to the door when she heard a snore. That brought back her senses.

"Uh, just a minute…" she yelled.

Namine went over to Roxas, whispering for him to get up. When he didn't move, she grabbed his arm and pulled. Roxas just swatted at her and rolled onto his back, cuddling with his pillow. Namine huffed, leaped onto the bed, and pushed Roxas. He hardly moved, but when she pushed with all her weight, he went tumbling down onto the floor.

"Huh? What?" a groggy Roxas let out.

Namine covered his mouth. "Shhhh!" she whispered, putting a finger to her lips.

She stepped down from the bed and slid him with all her weight under the bed. She heard a thump and a low groan before his whole body disappeared.

Riku knocked at the door again. "Seriously, Nam, how long does it take to get decent? It's not like you have a lot to hide…"

"Sorry…" she said to Roxas, realizing he must have bumped his head. Namine moved the covers so no one could see his feet. Seriously, the boy was tall!

"I feel like… I'm gonna… throw… up…" he moaned.

"Just stay there and hold it in until I figure out what to do," she whispered fiercely, running to the door and opening it.

"Hi," Namine said breathlessly. "What's up?"

"Its 3 in the afternoon…" Riku said slowly.

"Yeah…?"

Riku looked at her curiously, but shook it off, deciding that he had more important things to think about. Namine fiddled with her sweatshirt while Riku launched into a long story. She could hardly concentrate on what he was saying, knowing that Roxas had gone back to snoring under the bed. How was it that Riku didn't hear it?

"…Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

Namine snapped her head up to look at Riku.

"I said me and Xion… We're together now!" he said, looking like a kid who just won Candyland. Namine gave a small smile.

"Riku, when you say_… together_… you… didn't deflower my friend, did you?"

"Wah? No! God, Namine, talk about lack of confidence in your best friend," Riku said with mock outrage.

Namine laughed. "Well then, I'm happy for you. I know how much you liked her."

"I still can't believe it! None of my other tricks worked with her…" Riku said, looking awed.

"I already told you: your '_tricks_' suck!" chuckled Namine.

"Yeah, yeah… Hey, is that my sweatshirt?" he asked, looking at her closely.

Namine started. "No, it's Sora's," she lied smoothly, looking at his hair instead of his face.

"Huh… Well I won't tell him he's missing it. I'm missing mine… maybe Roxas has it. I don't think he turned up last night."

"Re-really?" Namine asked, startled. Riku noticed her discomfort and misinterpreted it.

"Hey…" he started, putting a hand on her shoulder soothingly. "I'm sure he's in a ditch somewhere, remembering all the fun times from last night…"

Namine laughed. "Oh, shut up! You must of had some fun times last night with Xion since you got a hickey."

"So? At least you and I both know who gave me this. You gave you your hickey?" laughed Riku.

"What?" Namine said, hands shooting to her neck.

Riku poked at her neck, moving her sweatshirt slightly. A dull pain shot from where he touched and Namine knew he wasn't lying.

"Still not talking? Or is it that you don't know…?" he taunted. "You _were_ wasted last night, weren't you?"

Namine glared at her friend. "None of your business!" she shouted and slammed the door in his face. Then she opened it again a little. "Oh, and congrats on being with an awesome girl. Finally, not a bimbo-ho!" she said, and slammed the door back in his face.

Namine turned around and went straight in the bathroom.

Her reflection greeted her. At first, it was the same person she was used to seeing in the morning with the wild and crazy blond hair and sleepy eyes. But after shifting her neckline, Namine gave a gasp. Right there, plain as a single cloud on the blue sky, was a big, fat, red bruise. Namine poked it lightly and was relieved that at least it didn't hurt too much. But how in the world was she going to hide _this_ in at the _beach_?

Getting over her shock, she came out with an answer: _Kairi._

* * *

"Well well _well_… _Someone_ had fun last night…"

"I suppose I deserved that," Namine sighed. She was standing at the door of Sora's room. Xigbar was missing still from last night, so Kairi got to stay the night with her boyfriend. Sora was up and still trying to see what the girls were discussing, peaking from behind Kairi's body. Namine covered her neck again with her borrowed sweatshirt.

"So…" Namine started, flashing her eyes at Sora to signal Kairi. "Can you help me?"

"You know I can," Kairi said, smiling in understanding.

"Nam, is that my sweatshirt?" interrupted Sora.

"Sora, seriously? No, it's Riku's," Namine said, telling him the truth. She was much too stressed to lie now.

"Sora sweetie," started Kairi, "we're talking about the special woman bleeding time… You might wanna-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anything else!" he said sternly. "God… _women!_ Only such complex creatures would stand around talking about how you bleed for _7 days straight_ and _not_ go to the hospital…" he muttered, turning on the TV.

Namine and Kairi laughed and walked into the bathroom. While Namine sat on the counter, Kairi went to the freezer and pulled out something silver before walking back into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"Alright, how long have you had _that_?" asked Kairi, holding out a frozen spoon.

Namine raised an eyebrow. "A couple of hours… A spoon, Kairi? Really?"

"Oh, shut up and let an expert handle this," she said. "Okay, step one: remove the sweatshirt."

Namine sighed and shimmied out of her beloved sweatshirt. When she did, Kairi gasped at her.

"This calls for more methods…" she muttered, shaking her head. "You guys didn't…"

"Ugh, No! God, Kai, I should be asking you that. You don't get points for sex, remember?" Namine said, wondering what she was gaping at.

"Had to ask. Even I've never had this amount in a single night…"

"This…amount…?"

Finally, she looked down. Namine was wearing only her sports bra and her shorts, but she was used to being underdressed thanks to the stupid dare 2 summers ago. What she was actually looking at was the red spots that infected her body over night. She had at least five hickies, looking like a leech got to her. Namine was starting to get angry. Hopefully Roxas wasn't having a pleasant morning either…

'_I hope he's throwing up his intestines or I might kick them out of him when I get back…'_ Namine thought fiercely, touching the biggest one on her stomach.

"He really attacked you, huh?" laughed Kairi.

"Kairi…" Namine whined. "I gotta wear a bathing suit! And tonight's the senior roasting! I can't just put on a turtle neck!"

"Do you ever see me wearing a turtle neck? Stop doubting my skills," Kairi instructed. "Now, put this on your neck and press hard on it."

Kairi passed her the frozen spoon. Namine rolled her eyes and took the spoon. Putting it to her bruise was harder than she thought. She hissed a breath as the cold surface was pressed against her flaming skin. A burning sensation spread and Namine removed some of the pressure but Kairi tsked before pressing on her fingers to the right force.

"Alright, let's get rid of this one here…" she said, indicating the big one on her stomach. "I'm not sure if I can get rid of them completely but I can make it look like you had some sunburn or light bruising. And the way you put guys in a headlock, no one would question it."

"Why are these so dark?" Namine complained helplessly.

"Maybe you bruise easily? Again, not so surprising…" Kairi muttered.

She grabbed a tube and started spreading the contents on her stomach. Namine watched the liquid paste feeling like cream.

"What's that?"

"Vitamin K. it helps to reabsorb the blood stuck near the surface of the skin that causes the appearance of a hickey," explained Kairi. "Alright, moving to the next one…"

It went on like that for the next half hour. Kairi applied a heated cloth on the hickey on her thigh and collarbone. She used the coin method, which Namine actually yelled out during the process, on her foot.

"Why… _the hell_… do I have a fucking _hickey_… on my… _foot?_" gasped out Namine while Kairi scraped the bruise.

Kairi continued to scrap her like spreading butter on toast. "I don't know," she said, talking as if they were discussing scarves. "It is considered an intimate spot though."

"Kairi, it's a foot."

"Yes, one of the most ignored spots on the body," Kairi chuckled, giving one more good scrap and shutting Namine up.

"You guys okay in there?" asked Sora, knocking on the door. "Nami never really screams…"

"Fine," both girls yelled out before going back to the matter at hand.

"Alright, I think that's the last of them…" Kairi said, giggling as Namine breathed out a sigh.

They weren't gone completely, except the one on her neck. But they looked like days old marks, as if she bummed into a table. They were in places that didn't look to suspicious and Namine was at least grateful for that much. Although the pain she suffered, she was about to make sure Roxas felt the same amount.

"Oh… Nami, we missed one…"

"_Another one?_" Namine groaned. She had just pushed off the counter to look at her reflection.

"Yeah, it's on your back…"

"_What?_" she squeaked.

Kairi laughed at her expression. "Do you not remember?"

Namine thought about it, but every time she remembered last night, her face turned red from embarrassment and she quickly banished the memories.

"Ah… Nami… you're blushing!"

"Oh, shut up… Can we _not_ do the coin thing? I feel like you enjoy hurting me," Namine said, shaking her head to let out the memories that were flooding her mind.

Kairi just laughed while she pressed a frozen spoon on her back and twisted it. Namine bit her lip to stop from shouting. _'Never again,'_ she swore. _'Never staying with a drunken Roxas _alone_ again.'_

When Kairi was satisfied, she applied the finishing touch. She put a light amount of waterproof cover up on her bruises and to the naked eye; the events of last night were only in the mind where they belonged. Namine hugged her friend.

"So I can still go in water?"

"Yep! Just don't rub the spot, or the makeup will disappear. But even if it does, it won't look like this morning…"

Namine grinned. "Kairi, you're a lifesaver."

"Oh, I try."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Okay, guys, I tried to wait, but I really gotta pee…" came Sora's voice.

The girls laughed as they opened the door and Namine put back on her sweatshirt. Namine was about to head back to her room (and make sure Roxas wasn't puking under her bed) when Kairi asked her a question that had her sitting back down next to her.

"So, tell me… why you aren't with Roxas again?" asked Kairi.

"What makes you think that I like Roxas like that?" Namine answered- asked.

"You can't tell me that you don't like him a little in that way after I just spent the last hour getting rid of the evidence," Kairi pointed out.

Namine didn't have an answer to that one. She was starting to think that maybe she did like him… but how was she supposed to know? The summer was almost up. What happens if she was to go out with him and not feel the same when the dare was over and done with…?

"I don't think I like him like that. If I was to go out with him, I don't see myself making out with him on a daily basis. We're just doing it now cause of the dare," Namine said instead.

"There are many types of couples, Nam. Not everyone is as… _public_ about their relationship as me and Sora," Kairi said, choosing her words carefully. "Look at Hayner and Olette."

"Yeah, let's look at them," Namine agreed. "There not together, remember? I don't want to get to a point where I can't even be in the same room with Roxas. He's my best friend…"

"I heard they're back together," Kairi said thoughtfully. "I wonder why they broke up in the first place… They're perfect for each other."

"Sometimes, people are just a perfect fit as friends and nothing more," said Namine.

"Touché," allowed Kairi. "But you and Roxas aren't one of those couples… If you ask me, you guys are already in couple stage, but you both are too scared to tell each other. It's as if you both are in the same maze but you're too scared to tell each other you're lost so you don't call each other to find the other. Your just gonna be lost until you run into each other.

Namine gave her a look. "Such an odd analogy…"

"Really?" asked Kairi. "I can think of another one if you want."

"Nah, I'm okay… I think I'm gonna find Olette," Namine decided, standing up.

Kairi grinned. "Ah, gonna see if it's still awkward with her and Hayner?"

Namine made it to the door before turning around and sticking out her tongue. "Stop reading my mind, Kai!" she said before shutting the door behind her.

Kairi chuckled before turning back to the TV. "I give her 2 weeks…"

* * *

Finding Olette was proving to be difficult. She wasn't in her room, but neither was Hayner. She wasn't in the lobby, nor at the beach. Finally, Namine thought she might be at the pier. Namine walked over and sure enough, she spotted a girl in an orange top waiting on the dock. Namine was going to go over just to talk but noticed that Olette seemed to be waiting on something.

Namine observed as Olette walked awkwardly around and finally entered a small shop. Curiosity getting the best of her, Namine peaked in the window of the shop. It was a bakery. Assorted cupcakes and brownies lined the see-through counter. Namine's mouth felt like watering. She could almost smell the sugar and the chocolate. But what was Olette doing here?

Namine looked back at Olette to see with amazement that she wasn't sitting by herself, but was enjoying a cupcake with Hayner. Namine observed as Olette laughed at some unheard joke Hayner said; the two seeming to forget that they had broke up in the first place.

"_Huh?_" Namine let out, observing the couple.

Olette had scratched off some orange frosting from her cupcake and giggled as she touched Hayner's nose with it. When Hayner tried licking it off while she laughed, Namine had had enough. She was happy about the two, but it was just… too sweet. Besides, Roxas would most likely stuff his cupcake in her face. Namine could see it now: she'd sneeze and frosting would come out for a week…

Why was she thinking about him_ again_? She had already decided to give herself a break right?

Before she could answer her own question, Namine heard a loud laugh. Turning around, she saw another new couple coming her way. Not knowing why, Namine went into spy mode. Namine walked quickly over to the alleyway, hidden by the corner but still in perfect hearing distance. Peeking around the corner, she saw Riku and Xion coming out of the ice cream shop.

They looked so happy, laughing at something at Namine couldn't see. Xion's face was glowing and Riku swung his arm around her waist. Namine watched, curious more so than enlightened. She couldn't imagine her and Roxas doing any of this… If anything, she could see him stuffing himself with the ice cream and her calling him a fatass. Or maybe just pushing ice cream in his face…

Why were they always pushing food in each other's faces? Namine snored at the only answer she could come up with: because it was funny.

Namine decided to look for the other couples. Maybe they'll give her insight for what to do about Roxas. It was the best next thing since she couldn't talk about it with anyone… Thinking about couples, only two came to mind quickly: Yudus and Kaiora. Since Namine was already out, she thought she'd look for Yuna and Tidus. Most likely they'd be outside, the two did love hiking. Turning to the mountain trail to her left, Namine started walking. She was already thinking about the Assassin Creed moves she was going to use.

* * *

Namine easily found the love-dovey couple, hiking on the trail as she thought. Well, it started with them on the trail. Namine was dodging them by hiding in the bushes and even climbed a tree when Tidus thought he saw her. But they ended up finding a small stream and the rest is history. The two got officially together by sharing an underwater kiss as Yuna told her (and half sighed with a goofy smile on her face).

Namine smiled at the couple but gave them some privacy… They didn't help her at all. She didn't think the next couple would help either, but she was already on a mission. Now to find Kairi and Sora…

As Namine was walking back on the trail, she heard wheels coming from behind her.

"Hey, watch out!"

Namine turned and slid over quickly as two bikes skidded to a stop beside her. Terra and Aqua smiled at her as she tried to slow her heart rate.

"What are you doing all by yourself out here?" asked Terra. "I would've thought you and Riku and Roxas would've been out and about since you're the only ones single."

That's what Namine liked about Terra. He was blunt and straight to the point.

"Riku and Xion are together… Wait a minute! What's today? Couple's retreat day?" asked Namine, smirking.

"Well, Selphie did say that she wanted today to be couple's day…" Aqua laughed, punching Terra in the arm. "And since I get sick looking at Kairi and Sora sucking face like sucking a straw, we decided to stay away from the beach 'til tonight."

"Yeah, I was just walking around… thinking, you know?" Namine said vaguely.

Terra shifted to get a better look at Namine while she was trying to cover up her expressions.

"Stop bothering her, Terra-"

"So, you and Terra?" asked Namine, chuckling.

"Huh? Yeah, we've been together for almost a month," Aqua said.

Terra smirked at Namine. "But we're not all into swapping spit and all… You know; since we're so much older than you are, squirt." With that, Terra ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, yeah… _seniors_. I can't wait 'til the senior roast tonight, Terra," laughed Namine.

"Well, we'll let you get back to thinking, Nami. We wanted to see the rest of the mountain before tonight," said Aqua.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tonight," said Namine, stepping back while they peddled away.

It was nice to see a couple that was realistically. They were happy, but wasn't all over themselves. Seriously, the honeymoon period can't last forever. As much as Namine enjoyed kissing, she can't see that as a lasting relationship… right?

Well, no matter how much Namine was dreading it, she knew the next person she needed to see. Kairi and Sora have been together forever… well, five years. But in high school years, that really is forever!

With Aqua's suggestion, Namine made her way down to the beach. It didn't take long at all. Namine watched in secret from behind a car, not wanting anyone knowing that she was willingly observing the honeymoon couple.

Namine was a bit surprised to see them not sucking face (seriously, they did it all the time!) but instead was just looking at each other in deep conversation. Who knew Sora could hold a serious conversation for longer than 10 minutes. The two seemed to be having a beach picnic, complete with sushi. That reminded Namine she hadn't eaten all day. She took one more glance at the duo before heading into town to get something to eat.

Around the corner, Namine got a quick corndog and started to head to the hotel. The relationships she witnessed were still bouncing around in her head. She didn't know what to think anymore. Could she be the _girlfriend_ material? Did she _want_ to be? Did Roxas see her that way? How was she supposed to act around him?

'_Let me know what's on your mind.'_

She thought back to what Roxas had said to her when he went on a date with Olette. She had blown up something so simple and nothing to show for it except a few nights where she couldn't sleep and an underlining thought that Roxas didn't trust her. Namine sighed, she was going to have to talk to him; let him know her fears. Squeezing her eyes closed, she took another bite of her corndog, thinking about how to talk about her feelings. She never really had to do that, especially with the guys. They just had a language that was like unwritten rules… like the bro plus chick code or something.

Namine was scared.

'_Nami, you know I wouldn't hurt you right?'_

She had to believe that. It was the only reason she was doing this retarded dare in the first place…

Namine took her time getting back to the hotel, still thinking about what she was going to say. She didn't want it to sound rehearsed but she at least wanted to know where she stood.

"Nam!"

She turned around to see Pence running to her. Namine smiled, spotting Selphie practically bouncing to her also.

"Hey, what's up?" greeted Namine, putting her hands in her pockets.

Pence shrugged. "Not much. Me and Selphie were just looking around."

"Yeah, they have so much shopping here versus T-town. I just have to see it all!" said Selphie, excited.

"Well, I hope your wallet is fat enough to _see_ it all," laughed Namine.

"Oh, Daddy's helping with that a bit," Selphie said slyly.

"What are you up to? You look like you got a lot on your mind," said Pence.

Namine grinned. "Yeah, I do, but I'm okay. Just walking to clear my head."

"Well, we'll see you at the bone fire roasting. The seniors are all at the poker tables in the lobby if you wanna see them," said Pence.

"Thanks, I'm sure Xigbar is schooling everyone," chuckled Namine.

"Actually, I think Tifa is ahead, last I saw," said Selphie. "You ready?" she asked Pence.

The two bid her bye as they headed where she came from. Namine watched them for a minute, wondering if they were going out; however, the way they moved next to each other told her that they were just friends (or really good at hiding what they actually were). Namine wondered when she had developed the technique to notice when people were together or not, and if she and Roxas, in fact, looked like a couple to outsiders. She _was_ comfortable around him and last night just added a whole new zone for her.

Namine shook her head. She was getting off track again.

She walked into the lobby and sneaked away before someone else could distract her from her final mission. She spotted Xigbar leading the tables with Demyx, Ven, and Zexion next to him. At another table were Paine, Rikku, Wakka, and Tifa who just won the jackpot and doing a happy dance on the table itself. Namine slowly shook her head, but disappeared into the elevator.

The walk to the room was miserable for Namine. She was certainly freaking herself out, but she couldn't help it. The closer she got to the room, the more she wanted to run in the other direction. Perhaps he wouldn't be there. Perhaps he puked up so much that he went back to his room… then she wouldn't see him until the bon fire, and she wouldn't talk to him alone until tomorrow evening because the drive back he couldn't corner her there… Maybe he was asleep…

'_Oh, please be asleep...'_ Namine found herself praying.

"Namine?"

Namine looked up from her walk of shame to see Roxas sitting outside of the room. At least he was dressed. He looked tired, but sane.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Namine, sticking her key in the slot.

Roxas stayed silent until Namine opened the door. He walked past her to his wallet on the dresser. He opened it and took out his key card.

"Couldn't get into my room…," he reluctantly admitted.

Namine gave a light chuckle, but her heart wasn't in it. She sat down on her bed, feeling exhausted. All the stress and worry was eating at her the whole way here and now, her mind forgot everything she thought about saying. Forget sounding rehearsed, she was completely winging it.

"Hey… do you need to talk?" asked Roxas, halfway out of the room.

Namine didn't trust her voice. She felt like her tongue was made out of an airhead. Sticky, floppy, and chewable. Namine just nodded, her arms wrapping around her legs and leaning forward.

Roxas gave a nod and smoothly pulled up a chair to sit in front of her, sitting on it backwards. He leaned forward on the chair, his arms resting on the back of the chair, and gave Namine his attention. She reached out and gently grabbed his hair, rubbing her fingers through the soft locks. When Namine didn't start spilling the beans, he let out a sigh. She released him, bowing her head.

"You can start anytime," he said unnecessarily.

"You're heartless."

Roxas, taken back, continued to look at her. "Can you explain that?"

"You're _really_ heartless."

"Seriously, Nam, you're gonna have to tell me what's wrong. I can't read your mind—"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" asked Namine, dreading the answer.

Roxas sighed. "Yeah, for the most part…Is that what's bothering you? I'm sorry things got out of hand."

Namine got up from her position and crossed her arms. "It's not that."

"Well, then what is it?" asked Roxas, starting to get ticked. "If it made you uncomfortable, we can just forget about it. I won't bring it up, if you don't."

"How can you be so laid back about it? You really just want to forget everything?" asked Namine, taken back.

"If you want to. I don't care either way," Roxas said, shrugging.

Namine could feel herself shaking from too many emotions building themselves up in her body. Outrage, disappointment, anger, sadness, shame, regret, and this stupid butterfly feeling she felt whenever she thought about how she woke up.

"Nam?"

"God, you are such… such a dickface!" Namine said, trying hard not to shout his head off. "You just want to _forget_ everything? _Seriously?_"

"I was just suggesting it—"

"Are you _serious_ right now?"

"Are you on the rag or something?" asked Roxas, completely bewildered.

Namine took a deep breath. This wasn't going as planned…

"Why did you come to my room last night, if you just wanted to _forget_ the whole thing?"

"Riku and Xion were in my room," answered Roxas simply, still looking perplexed.

Namine shook her head. "Roxas, Riku came over earlier today. He told me about Xion… They both never made _out of the lobby_," she said, glad to remember that little bit from this morning. She waited to see if he was going to say anything, but when he remained silent, Namine spoke up.

"Why don't you tell me the truth?"

It felt like a lifetime passed, but Roxas never said anything. Namine groaned, uncrossing her arms and throwing herself on Demyx's bed. Face buried deep in the comforter, Namine finally let out a thought that has been surfacing since she went and saw Kairi.

"I don't think I can do this anymore…," she said, not looking at Roxas. When Roxas didn't say anything, she continued. "It's messing with our friendship. And not just me, but with the others. Do you know I didn't want to come to my room, thinking you'd be here? I bumped into two tables today because I had so much on my mind," she sighed.

Namine heard Roxas let out a short chuckle. "I think I'm buried too deep in this… all for a stupid dare. I don't want to become those people that can't hang out with their best friend after they break up. I can't lose you… not like that," she finished, finally turning her head to look at her blond friend.

Roxas looked over at her. He gave a small grin, before getting up and lying next to her on his back.

"I don't want to lose you either," he finally said, looking up at the ceiling. "I keep forgetting that you've never been in a relationship before… one that's lasted for longer than two weeks, I mean," he said when he saw her about to correct him. "A relationship for me… Well, they always feel so much more complicated than what it is. I've never really felt comfortable in one. I'd always feel like I'm competing or in a time limit, like a mission or something, and if I didn't do things right, I'd miss out on some big opportunity.

"But when we're working on the dare… an actual mission," he chuckled, looking at her, "it doesn't feel rushed or complicated. It's simple… harmless… sometimes relaxing. It reminds me of the high I get when I eat those apple and cinnamon buns…"

"Seriously, Roxas?" laughed Namine.

"Better than pizza, right?" he chuckled. "I'm not good at this whole talking out what you feel sorta thing… but this all feels natural in comparison to the others and it's _because_ it's with you."

Namine looked down, a small brush creeping on her cheeks. "Where does that put us?" she asked in a small voice.

Roxas sighed. "Well, that really matters to you, right? You're the one doing me a favor, remember?"

"Not the dare, stupid. You know I wouldn't really quit… I mean," Namine paused. What did she mean?

"You can't lose me. Our friendship, it's too much a part of who we are… something like this won't push me away and I won't let you leave like that," Roxas said, smiling at her and touching her stained cheeks. "Satisfied?"

"I do feel better…," she admitted.

"Good. Now, is there anything else that needs to be said?"

Namine smiled. "I don't want to forget last night…"

"Neither do I," Roxas said, smirking. "It was fun."

"I saw you with that brown haired girl yesterday at the club… That's why I started drinking," admitted Namine.

"Ironic since I prefer blondes," Roxas said truthfully. "I actually did kiss Olette when I took her out the other day. It was a three-second kiss and it didn't mean anything. Sorry I lied to you," he confessed.

Namine nodded. "It's okay. I kinda thought that might've happened. And now we're even again on numbers, since I 'kissed' Demyx."

"Also… I threw up under your bed… Sorry…"

"_What?" _

Namine jumped from her spot and pulled up the covers from her made bed. Sure enough, there was sick all on the floor. Namine made a face, the smell getting to her. When she unwillingly saw chunks of god knows what, she stood up.

"You're such a _jerkface_!" Namine shouted, heading to the phone to get it cleaned up.

"My face is a lot of things today…" Roxas muttered, smirking.

* * *

After Namine called for maid service and thumped Roxas over the head for puking on her floor, they decided to go for a walk, not wanting to be around when the unfortunate cleaner saw what was in store for them. Walking on the beach whilst it was so close to sunset was peaceful. Namine noticed Sora and Kairi were gone now. Probably were getting ready for the bon fire tonight.

"Hey." Roxas punched her arm, snapping her out of her daydream. "You still brooding, airhead?"

"No!" Namine defended. And it was true. After talking to her friend, she felt way better. "I was just wondering where Kairi and Sora went off to."

"Speaking of chocolate spikes, isn't that his sweatshirt?" Roxas asked referring to the now famous blitzball sweatshirt.

"No… it's yours," Namine lied, thinking that if Sora told Riku, she was in trouble.

"Liar, I have mine," laughed Roxas, wiggling his garment.

"Oh, shit… Riku's going to kill me!"

"Aha, so it is Riku's! This one's Sora's."

"You lied to me?"

"You started it!"

Namine and Roxas looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. It was nice; spending time with her best friend, no pressure, no confusing games. The two walked along the shore, making stupid jokes and enjoying each other's company. Before Namine knew it, it was getting dark and on the opposite side of the beach was a fire and shouts.

"We should get going… I want time to go surfing after," Roxas said, holding out a hand to help Namine from her spot in the sand.

"Got any jokes ready for tonight?" asked Namine, referring to the seniors.

"Nah, I always wing this stuff…" Roxas answered, stuffing his hands in his shorts.

They walked in silence while Namine thought about her encounters with the seniors earlier. The only one her mind kept replaying was Aqua and Terra.

"Did you know that Aqua and Terra are now Aqutrra?"

"What is that? A disease?"

Namine laughed. "You know what I mean. They're item now."

"Huh… I suppose I should have seen that. I've been distracted," Roxas said, thoughtfully.

"Hey, what do you think about us maybe… going out?" asked Namine, not noticing that Roxas stopped at her words. "Just until the dare was over? It might fix problems we keep running into."

Roxas caught up with her easily. "Namine, that would cause more complications than fix."

Namine chuckled. "So dating me would cause complications? I'm touched."

"Dating _anyone_ for purpose of a dare easier would complications," Roxas said lightheartedly. "Besides, if I was going to date my best friend, I think I would have a bit more honor and date her because I really _wanted_ to. I wouldn't be rushed into anything."

"If you were going to date your best friend… _hypothetically_, what would you do in this situation then?" asked Namine, raising an eyebrow.

Roxas stopped and looked over at her. "I'd wait to see how the summer ends. If it was my choice," he said seriously.

Namine chuckled. "That does make the most sense."

"Of course, this is all hypothetical," Roxas said, sounding lighthearted again.

As they got closer to the group, Namine felt like she wanted another moment with Roxas. Even though she had spent the most of the whole trip with him, she felt like the regular Namine didn't come out until the last few hours with him. The time where she could just breathe, not worry about anything, and know that next to her, he felt the same.

"Can I have a hug?"

The question popped out before she could think better of it. Namine watched as Roxas turned around and looked at her curiously.

"Last time you asked me, you just broke your leg and got yelled at by your dad for riding a motorcycle…" Roxas said slowly.

Namine made a face. "So?"

"Should I be worried?" he just asked simply.

Namine shrugged and shook her head, holding out her arms. She smiled when he walked into her embrace and gave her a squeeze. Namine got those dull butterflies in her stomach and she giggled, his hair tickling her cheek. She could feel him brush her hair, before pulling back, sweeping her bangs back to kiss her forehead. The butterflies multiplied, but when she looked up at Roxas, he just ruffled her hair and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Namine nodded. "Let's rock this shit," she said, taking his arm and walking to the group.

* * *

The two blondes were still laughing when they reached the group, trading ideas for the roast. Riku and Xion spotted them first.

"What took you so long?" asked Riku, Xion winking at Namine as if she knew exactly what was going on.

"I was building a sandcastle," Namine answered, opting not to tell him about the vomit under her bed nor the fight. "So, everyone ready? I see Sora is trying to start with the fireworks as usual…"

Sora, who was in a heated battle with Terra, perked up at his name. He gave his goofy grin as Namine waved at him.

"Finally, everyone's here. Lets light this bitch!" he shouted, taking out a lighter.

"Whoa, there, coco-spikes!" Roxas intervened, snatching the fire out of his hands. "If we light this now, we'll have to go inside because of the new law. Axel's not here so we don't have backup."

When Sora was still reaching for the lighter, Roxas thumped him on the head. Kairi decided to step in.

"Sora, next year!" she yelled at him. "Geez…everyone line up!"

The large group of seniors, looking apprehensive, lined up. Namine looked at her targets: Xigbar with his usual smirk and daring eyes; Demyx and Rikku, their sweet faces grinning mischievously; Zexion and Paine looking bored as usual; Ven and Wakka still wet from the surf and looking like good sports; Tifa looking like she was trying very hard not to run or smack them all; and finally Aqua and Terra, laughing at some joke.

"Alright, on behalf of the juniors of the previous year, we thought we'd send you off with something to remember your time with us…" Kairi started.

"You know, sticky…"

"Slimy…"

"And wiggly!" finished Sora, holding out a huge cage of Jell-O.

"Everyone remember the rules?" asked Xion. "You laugh, you are a target. Last person to get splashed with jell-o gets the honor of lighting the first firework!"

Namine laughed with the rest of her crazy group. She still remembered when Axel came up with this stupid tradition. He had thought of throwing stuffing at Xaldin and Vexen and spitting out insults for a "roasting." She'll have to tell Axel that they choose Jell-O this year instead of mashed potatoes for his year.

With Hayner starting with "I'll hit you so hard…" jokes, Sora lead the campaign by just being his goofy self, making faces at everyone. Kairi was the most vulgar next to Riku and Roxas; Namine decided to take a step back this year, opting to be a thrower instead. It was easy prey, Demyx flinching and finally running, screaming that he couldn't have Jell-O in his hair. Namine chased him and got him square in the back of the head, red goo sticking to his hair.

Zexion snored at Demyx's tactics, making him a target. Selphie and Pence both got him. Rikku was easy, everyone taking a turn of the giggling girl, but the real challenge of the night was Tifa. Tifa had studied martial arts and was practicing, smacking away the substance with ease. However when Namine threw a little to the right, Tifa blocked and red Jell-O ran into Aqua's face. Everyone watched as Terra lost his cool and let out a chuckle before Aqua stuffed the goo in his face.

"I think that makes me a winner…" Xigbar said coolly.

"As if!" Xion shouted, throwing the red Jell-O for kicks.

But looking around, Xiggy was right. Ven and Wakka were already heading into the water to rinse off.

"Well, new seniors, be good now!" Xigbar wished them before lighting a firework and watching it shoot into the sky.

The new seniors: Kairi, Olette, Hayner, Xion, Riku, Sora, Namine, and Roxas grinned at each other, knowing with Xigbar giving the blessing; the last year was going to be a wild one. Namine beamed, taking Roxas' hand. She was content knowing that whatever was thrown her way, she'd be able to get through it. As long as she had her friends with her…

* * *

_A/N- Well... that was a LONG chapter. If people are still complaining about length after this, then I'm sorry. This was 20 freakin pages!_

_Anyways, I'd like to finish this story by summer. That way it'll be a summer flick, one someone can finish during summer. I like reading winter fics durning winter and summer fics in summer. I can't imagine going to the beach when its snowing outside. Just how I think... So thats my goal. Don't bother me about it, I have a lot going on in my life so if I decide to upload the last 7 chapters (or something like that) all at once in 3 months, I'll do it. (I'll try not to, but I hate those reviews that just say "Update NOW or I'm going to stop reading..." Seriously, that's making me not want to write for people who feel that way...) _

_I hope you liked the real chapter and enjoyed the joke! _**-Ice**

_P.S.- ...and you all thought Namine really was going to take advantage of Roxas! lol shame on you! (I got a lot of laughs from your reviews!)_


	15. Take a Bite Out of my Heart

Recap:

But looking around, Xiggy was right. Ven and Wakka were already heading into the water to rinse off.

"Well, new seniors, be good now!" Xigbar wished them before lighting a firework and watching it shoot into the sky.

The new seniors: Kairi, Olette, Hayner, Xion, Riku, Sora, Namine, and Roxas grinned at each other, knowing with Xigbar giving the blessing; the last year was going to be a wild one. Namine beamed, taking Roxas' hand. She was content knowing that whatever was thrown her way, she'd be able to get through it. As long as she had her friends with her…

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 15: Take a Bite out of my Heart

Saying goodbye to Demyx proved harder than Naminé originally thought. Here she thought it would be a bunch of laughs and teasing him for going to college with a bunch of hippies for music, but in actuality, Naminé held onto Demyx for dear life as they both sobbed their hearts out. In the distance, Sora was being bestowed the "sacred" book of mischief from Xigbar and Kairi shaking her head in approval with Aqua pinching the bridge of her nose.

"God, Nami, I thought you were tough … You've been infecting me with estrogen all along, haven't you?" sighed Riku, not sure how to get her to the car.

Naminé stuck her tongue out at him while wiping her eyes quickly and gently prying Demyx off of her. However, with him being a foot taller than she is, he just gripped her harder, whining incoherently about five more minutes and Naminé being the mother of his future children. Riku sighed again and went to find Xion while Naminé tried not to roll her eyes.

"Yo, Nam!" hollered Roxas from the car. "I gotta get to training so your ass needs to be in this car in the next 2 seconds or I'm leaving you and you can ride with Sora!"

Naminé quickly kissed Demyx on the cheek before dashing off, shouting: "I'll visit, promise!"

5 minutes later (Roxas had to say goodbye to Ven and Terra); they were headed down the road. Maybe it was Naminé's imagination, but after leaving the tropic scene, she felt like her old self. No care in the world, just Naminé. She raised an eyebrow at her thoughts and decided to test it by looking slyly toward Roxas.

…Yep, she was back to her old self-ish.

"So… Struggle tournament next week?" she asked, trying to distract herself from thinking too much about the magic of the beach.

* * *

Hurricane season was upon the town of Twilight as Naminé ran to the Sandwich Joint, umbrella in hand. it had only been 2 days since the beach, but Naminé felt it was longer since she hadn't seen the sun in that time frame. The second Roxas and she got into town lines; the sky poured rain on them and hadn't stopped much. Thankfully, it wasn't extremely cold, just wet and windy.

Naminé entered the beloved establishment, shaking her umbrella and hair like a wet dog. Sora greeted her first, waving her down from his seat.

"Yo," Naminé smiled, slipping out of her thin jacket and trying to control her hair.

"You gonna get a sandwich?" asked Riku, stuffing his face.

"Nah, I'm not hungry," she said, raising her eyebrows at Roxas' over abundance plate of food and him eating like a madman.

"Training," answered Sora to her unspoken question. He too had a bunch of food, but funny enough he was eating a bit slower and neater than the other two. "You know when you work out a bunch, you get super hungry."

Naminé just shook her head. "I know that, but I wasn't aware that you had to eat like a wolf that's been deprived for weeks."

"Can we get on with this meeting instead of my manners?" asked Roxas, eating a sandwich that was bigger than his face.

Why was she kissing this crazy fool again?

"Alright, I have 76," said Naminé, rolling her eyes.

"71," Sora admitted. "I haven't seen Kairi too much since we got back."

"34," it sounded like Riku said, but Naminé wasn't sure since his mouth was too full of food that she was surprised sound came out at all.

"What now?" she asked.

Riku swallowed, took a swing of vitamin water, and tried again. "84 for me."

"Whoa," said Roxas. "I got 76 too."

Naminé raised an eyebrow at his answer. Even with the loads of kisses they did that night (Naminé blushed thinking about it), he should have 75 since she counted Demyx "kiss."

Sora however, seemed to be thinking something else entirely. "I've noticed something… You always tie with Nami."

"Really?" allowed Roxas.

Naminé tried to play a poker face but it was hard to do without eating something. _Dammit Sora, why are you being smart now?_

"Yeah, you're right, Sora," Riku said. Then he paused. "God, never thought I'd say that."

Sora glared at Riku while Roxas shrugged. "I'm not cheating. Great minds just think alike."

"But Nam's inexperienced!"

"Hey!" Naminé said, looking at Sora.

"No offence, but you're probably not coming up with the kisses, are you?"

Naminé glared defiantly, "Offence taken, douche. And I'm not answering that!"

"I will," Roxas interjected.

"Allow me," cut in Riku, looking pleased with the teasing on Naminé's behalf. "It's that mystery dude, huh? Who is it, Nam?" shouted Riku.

Naminé pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She should've known to come here when they were on their 'man period.'

"Who indeed…" remarked Roxas.

"You know, don't you?" Sora rounded on him. "I hope you gave the sucker a big punch in the face for us."

"_Excuse me?_" asked Naminé.

"Of course I know!"

"Excellent, tel-,"

"But she made me swear not to tell you," finished Roxas, matter-of-factly.

"…I'm right here," said Naminé.

"Duly noted," Riku said to Naminé. Naminé glared at his face. He turned to Roxas. "Now, you can tell me, right?"

Roxas was just about to say something smart when Cid came up. He gave Naminé the _look_ before muttering to Roxas to follow him. Naminé raised an eyebrow, watching while Cid and Roxas went from their view for 3 seconds… 4 seconds… a minute…

Suddenly, a loud crack and shatter was heard throughout the Joint. Riku, Sora, and Naminé took turns glancing at each other until Roxas came back, looking completely unharmed.

"Now, where were we?" asked Roxas.

"Uh… What happened back there? Is Cid alright?" asked Naminé, starting to get up from her spot on the booth.

Roxas pulled her to her seat. "He's fine… Dropped a bunch of plates. Guess what I said surprised him."

"What did you say?" asked Sora, knowing surprising Cid was like knowing a word Kairi didn't_. Impossible._

Roxas had that look on in his eye when he grinned. "I told him who Naminé was sucking face with."

* * *

"I still can't believe you told Cid," remarked Naminé, over her shock.

The two went to Naminé's house after the Sandwich Joint meeting. Naminé was currently playing Tekken while Roxas was emptying her house of food. Oddly, it was a favor since Naminé's parents were going out of town for the rest of the summer and Naminé' mom said she'd only go shopping for food if she needed too. With Roxas eating things she'd never would, her mom would have to restock the house before she left.

"Well, he was going to find out eventually," said Roxas, making a carrot, chip, applesauce, and peanut butter sandwich.

"What did he said to get you to admit it?" asked Naminé, mashing buttons.

Roxas shrugged. "Something like he would torture me and stop feeding me if I didn't say."

"Of course! Appeal to your stomach is the way to go. Why didn't I think about that?" laughed Naminé.

"Like I said, he would've found out soon anyways. He said he won't talk so your secret is safe."

Naminé paused her game. "It's not _my_ secret. It's _our_ secret. And how did you get 76?"

"Huh?"

"Your number. You have 76. I have 76 because of Demyx. You didn't kiss him too, did you?" asked Naminé, joking.

Roxas sighed, looking guilty. "No…"

Naminé raised an eyebrow before understanding dawned on her face. "You kissed Olette, huh?"

"…She kissed me. On our pity date," admitted Roxas.

"Huh."

Oddly, Naminé didn't feel angry. Annoyed? Yes. Tired? Yes. Wanting to throw something? Hell yeah. But angry? …Not really.

"I would've told you earlier, but… well… you know."

"It's fine. It's in the past," she said, playing her game. "We resolved it. It's fine."

In response, Naminé could hear Roxas munching on chips. Naminé continued to mash buttons, maybe a bit too forceful this time…

"So… Nam, you're out of food."

"Thanks."

Naminé successfully beat Tekken and moved on to Epic Mickey before Roxas bothered her again. Roxas stood next to her like a needy puppy, waiting for a good time to interrupt her game.

Naminé paused her game and looked at him a bit annoyed. "What?"

"Wanna get a frosty? From Scrooge's?" asked Roxas.

Naminé sighed. "Aren't you the one saying we couldn't leave here unless we were tied with Riku?"

"Yeah, but that was _before_ you were out of food."

* * *

The two friends ran from Scrooge's Experimental Ice Cream Shop, trying to beat the rain clouds that were surely going to bring more rain. It was dry on the way there, but that luck was bound to run out. Naminé sniggered as Roxas was trying to multitask by running and failing at licking his frosty. He successfully got some frosty on his tongue but managed to get most of his bite on his chin.

"Rox, you're making a mess," teased Naminé, slowing down.

Roxas rolled his eyes while he wiped his chin. "Look, let's go through here. It's covered."

"And you can't wait to eat the ice cream…" muttered Naminé, following Roxas down the alley.

Naminé sat on a cardboard box across from Roxas as he leaned against the wall. It was peaceful, licking on her cookie dough frosty. She leaned back against the wall, stretching out her legs and taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, exhaling.

"Hey, Nam?"

Naminé opened her eyes, suddenly looking at Roxas who was kneeling close to her face.

"What…?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You've never tasted Sea-Salt, have you?" he asked a smile on his features.

Naminé just stared at him. Silence danced in the air as Roxas seemed to be waiting on her answer. Naminé sighed.

"No…"

"Close your eyes."

Naminé blanched. "I don't want any, so it's okay."

"You get no choice in the matter," Roxas said decidedly. He scooped up a big spoonful and prompted the spoon level to her mouth. "Now, close them."

Naminé glared at him before closing her eyes and opening her mouth. She waited…, waited…, and waited. Until finally the spoon met her lips. Except it was too soft to be a plastic spoon. And too… warm?

Naminé's eyes fluttered open to see Roxas' blonde eyelashes as he kissed her. She smiled against his lips but suddenly remembered where she was. Naminé protested, whinnying and trying to push Roxas off of her. He just let out a deep chuckle as he pushed himself closer to her, his tongue brushing the top of hers. Naminé could suddenly taste the powerful ice cream. The salt made her giggle at the irony but then the soft taste of the sweet had her tugging Roxas closer to her to get more.

Roxas pulled away, smiling at his friend as he took another bite. Naminé opened her eyes, trying to wipe the satisfied look on her face.

"So… you feed everyone who hasn't tasted Sea- Salt like that?" she joked, chuckling at Roxas' slightly flustered cheeks.

Roxas laughed. "Only the blonde ones."

It was a comfortable silence, the two friends sharing small smiles and sometimes laughing when they looked at each other. Finally, Roxas spoke.

"What I did was okay, right? We did just make out in public," he asked, his voice laced with concern and joke.

Naminé shrugged. "No one's around. Besides, Sora's with Kairi and Riku's… well, he's not around."

"True."

"Just so you know, I think I developed a fondness for Sea-Salt. But don't think you can pull a fas—" Naminé stopped, her thoughts running as she stared wide eye at Roxas.

Roxas raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"I know how we're gonna beat Riku," she said, standing up.

"How…? Where are you going?" Roxas asked, catching up to her fast pace.

"The grocery store. Even with their big appetites, I don't think they'll think of food related kisses," Naminé explained.

"Food- related?"

Naminé stopped and gave Roxas a look. "Roxas, you've seen Lady and the Tramp, right? Imagine other combinations."

Roxas paused, and then smacked his head. "Duh! I can't believe I didn't think of that! Naminé, you're a genius."

Naminé opened the door of the 7/11 and already had her hands on various pieces of candy. "I know."

* * *

"And… I think I won that one," Naminé laughed, the starburst wrapper sticking out from her teeth.

"Again? Ugh, I suck at this!"

Naminé laughed as she removed the wrapper. The two had decided that whoever removed the wrapper from the candy first was the winner. Not so hard until you add that, they only had one starburst between them and you were fighting for it kissing style. The first had been an experiment and Roxas declared a tie since they ripped the wrapper. This time he wasn't so lucky.

"So… what have we left?" asked Naminé, looking over the list.

So far, they had done the Pop Rock kiss (Roxas' idea) where one had a soda and the other had pop rocks. Naminé didn't really like this one since it got messy really fast, but Roxas enjoyed himself. Next, they tried the cotton candy kiss, the hot/cold kiss, and the Reese's kiss. Naminé had the brilliant idea of whipped cream but she accidently squirted it on Roxas' face and neck… which resulted in Naminé licking it off…

Which resulted in Roxas spraying whipped cream on her stomach and licking it off. This resulted in Naminé licking hot fudge off of Roxas' tummy… Which made them compete for candy.

"Well, we can do the 'Lady and the Tramp' kiss. You have spaghetti?" asked Roxas, looking over their list.

"Microwave version," answered Naminé, getting up and walking to the kitchen. She took out the can of spaghetti, poured it into a bowl, and set the timer on the microwave. Roxas was rummaging through her cabinets again.

"Hey, what about alcohol related?" he joked, holding out a bottle of Naminé's dad's whiskey.

Naminé laughed. "They'd be the same kisses as before, just with alcohol. I think that would be cheating."

"A shot kiss wouldn't be," Roxas cornered.

Naminé didn't question him further. They needed the numbers.

The spaghetti finished and the two put it on a plate, the steaming food smelling delicious. Naminé and Roxas tried to do the famous kiss, but the spaghetti noodle was just too short. Roxas ended up fighting for the food since Naminé kept eating it up, not interested in sharing.

"At least we tried it," laughed Naminé.

Roxas made her a face before checking the list. "Shot Kiss?"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Do your worst," she said.

"Excellent. Lie down," he instructed.

"You and bellies… I'll never understand…," muttered Naminé, lifting her shirt revealing her stomach.

Roxas chuckled as he poured the liquor, filling her belly button. Naminé was an innie so the drink held like a mini shot glass. It was a bit cold so Naminé squirmed a bit at the chill but otherwise stayed still. Roxas laid on his stomach to her side and prompted himself up on his elbows, the two making a capital T shape.

"I like bellies 'cause you always make this weird noise whenever I kiss it," Roxas said, answering her unspoken question.

"I do _not!_"

Roxas ignored her, leaning to her flat tummy and sucking lightly on her belly button, making a slurping noise. Naminé half giggled and half moaned at the sensation. Roxas chuckled, the vibration sending shivers to Naminé's core. When the liquid was gone, Roxas trailed kisses up to Naminé's face, nibbling until he reached her lips. When they finally pulled away, Naminé took a deep breath and sat up.

"You win," she said. "Even by my standards, that was a weird noise."

Roxas grinned as they both sat on the couch, looking over the list. Thunder shot through the house, Naminé looking out the window in confusion.

"Huh… Finally rained," she said, going back to her game.

Roxas sighed. "I don't like the rain… Makes everything melodramatic, don't you think? Seriously, when was the last time you saw a movie that during the big scene it wasn't raining?"

"Well, it's an added effect," remarked Naminé, switching games and handing Roxas a controller. "Symbolism and junk. You'll have to ask Kairi for the full details."

"Yeah, cause out of the two of you, _obviously_ she's the smart one," Roxas joked.

Naminé was about to agree until she realized he was smirking. She punched his arm. "Jerk, I'm smart too!" she said, laughing when he winced.

The two friends laughed together, knowing that there was only three more weeks left of this… of lazy days…of casual friendship… of summer. Why did it have to end so soon?

* * *

A/N- I'm so sorry guys. I really tried writing this for the last 3 weeks. But I was getting so frustrated with the writing style and voice that I accidently wrote out a murder story… -_- I know I'm weird. (Blame it on Criminal Minds…) Thankfully the murder story didn't stay. The dearly beloved from Drop Dream Distance helped bunches in the frosty scene.

So… thoughts on this chapter: I wanted to show that Naminé (while still struggling with the whole "friends/ something more" thing) is not completely innocent. Roxas is not corrupting her! (Not really) Naminé just hasn't been the initiator because of _who_ it is. Roxas is her friend and she hadn't thought about kissing him until he brought it up. (For those who have brothers… imagine kissing that.) But she's getting more comfortable with balancing on the line. Seeing him as a dude vs. just her best friend. Wonder if Roxas has this problem…? :3 of course I know. I'm not telling though.

I got only 4 more chapters so consider this a foreshadowing/ setting the setting/ filler chapter okay? If it's boring, well, (Too bad! Mahahhaha!) It's the calm before the major shit storm I'm sending their way in the next chapter!

Until next time! :D –Ice

P.S. - Thanks for the reviews! Some made me not want to write anymore, but the majority were uplifting and made me happy. I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this silly story! Thanks again!

Double P.S.-Anyone wanna come up with a cover for this story, let me know! I'm interested to see what other's would come up with. Thanks!


	16. The Calm or The Storm?

Recap: 

"Yeah, cause out of the two of you, _obviously_ she's the smart one," Roxas joked.

Naminé was about to agree until she realized he was smirking. She punched his arm. "Jerk, I'm smart too!" she said, laughing when he winced.

The two friends laughed together, knowing that there was only three more weeks left of this… of lazy days…of casual friendship… of summer. Why did it have to end so soon?

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 16: The Calm or the Storm?

Naminé walked out of her steaming shower, towel drying her hair. She didn't really care too much of her watered down appearance since it was bound to rain later. The news was warning the Town of Twilight that the great summer storm was approaching soon and this was just the pre-storm. But that didn't matter to the people, especially the teenagers.

The Struggle Tournament was still on.

If anything, the storm just added to the game faces of all the competitors. Naminé slipped on her white poke-a-dotted rain boots over her skinny black jeans. She had on her blue bikini top on under her white sweatshirt, her clear plastic rain jacket blanketing her body. When she looked in the mirror and deemed her appearance satisfactory, she walked down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Naminé grabbed an apple, looking over the note her parents left again, explaining their absence. Naminé didn't really care either way. They left her money to get by and judging by the cuddling they did when they were home; they probably called Sora to have him check on her. It was sweet, but why Sora?

Naminé shook her head, knowing the answer. Its cause her parents were like Sora…

The door rang and Naminé headed over.

"Yo! You ready to get wet?" greeted Kairi as Xion giggled.

Naminé nodded enthusiastically. "You know it!"

The two girls were also wearing bikini tops but covered with light jackets. Kairi was the only one wearing a hot pink scarf. In Twilight Town, it was tradition (for the teens) that if it were raining during a Tournament, they'd go shirtless. Of course, over the years, guys had no problem with this, but girls also would be topless. It was Olette who, at 13, decided that they would just wear undershirts or bathing suits to avoid guys ogling their bras and the like.

Sometimes Twilight Town was a weird place to grow up in…

The girls walked under Xion's umbrella to the Sandlot, which was only a couple of blocks from Naminé's house. They talked excitedly about who would win and teased Xion a bit about dating Riku, which judging by what she said, they were going steady. Naminé, no matter how often she teased the two, was really proud of Riku for finally not girl hopping.

"So when is it your turn, Nam?" asked Xion.

"Hm?"

"You know… after the dare. Someone's bound to sweep you off your stubborn feet," Xion remarked.

"Yeah, but you know Naminé. She has too sure footing," said Kairi, matter-of-factly. "Besides, Naminé's already got herself a—OW!"

Naminé looked away innocently as Kairi rubbed her toe from Naminé stepping on it. She glared at her but Naminé just glared back. It was only 2 weeks left; she needed to keep a secret.

"Wow, there's a lot more people here this time," observed Naminé.

Xion and Kairi looked up to see that Naminé was right. The crowd grew, stretching from the stage to the walls. Thankfully, you didn't need seats or tickets to this sort of thing, so the girls just pushed their way through. Suddenly, a hand touched Naminé's shoulder and she almost dropkicked the guy 'til she saw fire red hair.

"Axel!"

Naminé pounced on him, hugging him around the middle tightly. She heard a baby wail and looked up to see that he had brought Cloud with him.

"Hello, Cloud. And how are you, cutie?" asked Naminé, having to yell since the crowd was so packed.

"We came to see Roxas' show! Gotta get this boy exposed to the world of fighting before Larxene makes him all soft and squishy!" shouted Axel, laughing as he ruffled Naminé's hair.

Naminé grinned. "Larxene could still kick your ass when she was pregnant. I don't think you'll have to worry about Cloud being weak. Where is she anyways?"

"Can't take any chances! Larxene had work but she wants me to film everything… and NOT set anything on fire," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "As if it would do anything. Its gonna rain here in a bit!"

Naminé shook her head but bid goodbye as she continued her search for Roxas. Kairi and Xion went missing, probably getting through the mob faster than her. Even though it was overcast and windy, Naminé was getting hot from all the bodies.

Finally, Naminé located Roxas over to the side with the other competitors. He kept nodding his head, no doubt getting read the rules. Riku and Sora were there also, having a sneaky shoving contest. Soon, the judge shook everyone's hands and walked away, leaving the competitors to test out the weapons. Naminé took out her phone and sent a quick text to Roxas to let him know to meet her in the alley nearby.

Naminé quickly jogged over to the said alley and waited. Finally, she heard footsteps.

"What did I forget?" asked Roxas, regarding her 'emergency' text.

Naminé smirked and quickly walked over to him, grabbing his neck, and pressing her lips firmly on his. Quickly she released him, snickering at his stunned expression.

"It's the Flash Bang Victory kiss. I thought it might help," chuckled Naminé, punching Roxas lightly on the arm. "Go get them, Tiger."

"Thanks," he said, shaking his head and offering a handshake. Naminé took it, but Roxas gripped it and pulled her into an embrace, his lips crashing on hers.

Naminé pushed his chest lightly. "Hm… What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"I don't have to be up there for a few minutes…," he said, his lips reaching for hers again. "I could use some more luck," he whispered against her mouth. Naminé smirked as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Hey, Nam?" Roxas said, still connected to Naminé's mouth.

"Hmm?" she hummed back.

"…talking kiss."

The two broke away, laughing like lunatics, still in the embrace. When they settled down, Roxas brushed some of his fingers through Naminé's wet hair.

"So, if you win, you gotta split the prize with me," said Naminé, softly running her hand down his shoulder.

"Now why in the hell would I do that?" asked Roxas, smirking.

"Because you would've won cause of my Flash Bang Victory kiss. It's only fair," remarked Naminé.

"You know the prize is the trophy, right?"

"I want a marble from it," Naminé cornered.

Roxas made a mock thoughtful face before nodding. "Fine. But only cause your also helping me when the dare too. Which color?"

"Blue," Naminé breathed before they met again for a kiss.

However, the second their lips met, Naminé heard a squeak and a "oh, god… I'm so sorry." Quick as a flash, Roxas and Naminé broke away, their tight embrace now being feet apart. Olette stared wide-eyed that the two and Naminé had a feeling that she was there for a while.

"Um…uh… Oh wow, this is awkward…" Naminé stated, running a hand through her hair.

"Um… Roxas, they're about to start. I'm sorry I walked in on that! I didn't mean too, they asked me to look for him and…" Roxas tried to hide his laughter as he walked away to the stage leaving Naminé to deal. Naminé glared at his back as Olette continued to blubber. "… and honestly, I feel so bad cause you guys were so cute and I just didn't know! I thought Roxas was still seeing that one girl and—"

"_What?" _

Naminé whipped her head back to Olette, who looked like she was going to cry. Naminé didn't blame her, her expression probably reflected murder.

"You know the latest rumor… Selphie was asking Roxas who he was doing the dare with and he said some girl from Sunset Hill. When she called bullshit, they went there and he supposedly kissed this girl as soon as she opened the door… but it's probably just Selphie exaggerating again…"

"When did this happen?" asked Naminé, shaking in fury.

"Naminé? He probably didn't even do it," Olette said. "I mean, when we went on our pity date, he didn't even make a move on me. I'm sure you have nothing to—"

"So, wait… back up," Naminé said, trying to wrap her brain around what Olette was unknowing revealing. "You and Roxas didn't…?"

"Wha—? No! No, he was still convinced Hayner and me were meant to be together. He was right, of course," Olette giggled. "Did Roxas tell you we did?"

"Yeah…" Naminé sighed, suddenly not wanting to be there anymore.

"Hey, I bet he just wanted you to be jealous or something."

The two walked over to the crowd again, locating Kairi, Xion, and the rest of their small gang. Naminé was at least grateful that Olette found them and not Selphie. Olette had enough sense to keep her mouth shut.

"Olette, when did this rumor thing pop up?" asked Naminé, quietly.

Olette hesitated, but gave in. "Before the beach trip… I'm not too sure cause I'm always late with these sort of things."

The music cut on, sparing Naminé the chance to answer as the tournament started. The crowd cheered and yelled as the announcer came up. The chubby man waved, holding the mic in one hand.

"Ladies and gentleman are you ready to see some Struggling?" he said in a booming voice.

The crowd sounded, many screaming, and others jumping up and down. It was chaos. Naminé felt like she might be trampled on but thankfully, Axel was standing next to her, making sure that her shortness wasn't too abused.

"That's what I like to hear! Now, we all know the Strugglers: Fuu, Hayner, Rai, Riku, Roxas, Setzer, Sora, and Vivi! Let's see what they can do, ya?"

Naminé raised an eyebrow. "Where's Seifer?" she asked, looking around.

Many others were asking the same thing, knowing that the annoying kid competed every year since he was five. He wouldn't sit out because he's lost every other time… would he?

"I'm touched you'd look for me. How caring," a bored voice dawned.

Naminé looked to her right, sighing. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear…," she muttered. But then she noticed he had a cast on his arm. "Too many drunken bar bawls?" she asked him, pointing to his cast.

He shrugged. "Convenience store," he said, not offering any more information.

Naminé nodded, her eyes displaying the awkwardness she was feeling. The announcer was presenting the first battle. It was Rai against Riku. The two body types were like brawn vs. brains. Naminé shook her head. Riku had this in the bag.

"Anyway, I have a favor for you," Seifer said, examining his fingernails.

"Oh, I'm so honored to be asked of a favor. O great leader, what is it you need?" Naminé said, sarcasm dripping heavily from her words. She knew she was being overly rude, but she was pissed. Riku just smacked Rai on the back of the head, while removing most of his orbs. The crowd laughed.

Seifer ignored her rudeness. "You know Fuu? She's got a sister… who likes Roxas."

"Why are you telling me this?" snapped Naminé.

"She wants to know if he's available. You know, after summer's all over and done with. You'd know."

That hurt. _After summer's all over and done with…_ Naminé was only meant to be a temporary fix. Even if she wanted a relationship (and she wasn't saying that's want she wanted), what would their relationship be like? It would just be friends… _right? _Naminé could feel a headache coming on.

"Fuck if I know, Seifer. I really don't care."

"You're his best friend, right? Since when do you not know what's going on with him?" he asked accusingly.

"Seifer, get out of my fucking face or I'm going to remove it!"

"Hey," Axel said, looking with concern at Naminé and her outburst. Even in this large of a crowd, it was loud. "You." He said pointing at Seifer, "be gone or I'll set you on fire. Don't test me, I've done it before."

Seifer raised his hands in peace and backed away, muttering about women and their monthly times.

"Hey… You okay?" Axel asked Naminé.

Naminé just glared at the fight, which Riku just won. The crowd started cheering and then suddenly, it was crazy as the rain started pouring. Kairi and Xion shouted in excitement as the shirts started to fly off. Naminé was even able to temporary forget her anger to laugh as the guys removed their shirts and swing them around as they jumped and cheered the fighting. The three girls all looked at each other before removing their shirts but showing only a bathing suit.

Olette snickered as she had a whole tank top on. At this point, she was the most clothed out of the crowd, except Axel, who was trying to block Cloud's vision.

"Not 'til you're older, buddy. Focus on the fight," he cooed.

The Sandlot got really wet and dirty quickly like the fighting became. Fuu and Hayner went at it, and even though she was a girl, she gave him a bloody lip. Olette protested against that, but when he won, she forgot the problem.

Setzer fought Hayner next and it was a long fight, but sadly, Hayner lost due to some unsure footing.

"Lost cause of a puddle… Yikes," commented Xion.

Roxas tore Setzer apart, being too fast for the old guy to keep up. Vivi was fighting hard but Sora won in the end. It was funny to see Kairi cheer him on since she was yelling insults the whole time. Naminé would never understand their relationship.

"Alright… We have our top three! Not really that surprising, yes?" the announcer boomed. The crowd was on fire (not literally); the rain seeming renewed their love for a good fight. "Now comes the moment we've been waiting for… The Three-Way Fight! Struggle on!"

The boys got ready for the fight, smirking at each other. Naminé wasn't sure who was going to win since this is how they trained, but boys will be boys. Naminé knew for a fact that Riku held back in practice. But Sora was resourceful and had a bag of tricks… then again, Roxas had a crazy jump. He was more an aerial fighter. He would be good a free running… Naminé shook her head to rid her thoughts of him. She was still mad, even if he didn't know it yet!

The fight was long. The guys were so evenly matched that it looked like it was going to be a stalemate. However, there was a time limit. Most just didn't need the time to send the other a knockout. Before the Struggle dare, Naminé didn't really see what everyone was so crazy about. It didn't seem like there was any strategy to it. You hit the guy, he'd whack you, you collect, and you were done. But the boys showed her…

That's why Naminé was one of the few to see when Riku made the mistake. They were getting tired and losing momentum, and Sora tried to pounce on Riku who was a second too late in swings. However, he backlashed and they both were matched, some of the orbs getting away… leaving Roxas to collect.

Naminé held her breath as the time counted down the seconds remaining.

Three…

Two…

The horn sounded and the crowd cheered as Riku and Sora broke apart and tackled Roxas to the ground. They stood, laughing as they rose. There was many back clapping, hair ruffling, and yes… even butt slapping.

Twilight Town was a weird place…

The rain made the crowd restless as the announcer crowded Roxas champion and tied Sora and Riku for second. As soon as the trophy was handed over, the crowd ran to the stage, climbing and jumping up and down in excitement. The three guys leaped from the stage into the crowd, letting out a roar of happiness as all their hard work paid off.

Naminé grinned but decided it was probably time to leave. She'd see the guys and congratulate them when she was feeling up to it. She didn't want to spoil the mood for them. Naminé slid on her soaking wet sweatshirt and slipped through the crowd, ducking and weaving through the small holes people made.

She got about 10 steps before recognizing the guy in front of her. Roxas gave a small grin, his eyes sparkling from the recent adrenaline spike. He grabbed Naminé's hand gently, turning it palm up. Naminé looked down as he softly placed the blue marble from his new trophy in her hand. His fingers slid over hers to close her hand. Naminé looked back up to his face, not sure what to think.

Were they friends? Was that a _friendly_ gesture?

Gently, Roxas placed his hands on the sides of Naminé's face with his fingers slightly apart. He held her head lightly, as if hesitating. Just when Naminé thought he was going to let her go, he slowly but surely descended on her lips, his tongue lightly brushing her bottom lip.

Naminé's stomach felt like a bubbly warm liquid seeped into it. It was like she stepped into a hot tub. It was a nice feeling… a subtle feeling. Like when you're too cold and you sit next to the fire… or a hug.

However, as suddenly as it came, it left her. Her feelings from before caused her to lightly push Roxas off her.

"Um... we'll talk later," Naminé said, turning away.

However, she ran into another speed bump. She heard laughter…

Harsh, cruel laughter…

The kind you only heard when someone found your dirty laundry flying in the wind and they planned to use it.

Naminé turned her head to her left to see that Seifer was still smirking in understanding. Naminé's heart stopped as she glazed at that look on his face. She knew she was going to regret everything…

"I get it now!" sneered Seifer. "Shit, I don't know how I missed it… No wonder you were acting so strange earlier. _Not so easy being a summer whore, is it?"_

Naminé couldn't move. She couldn't think. _She couldn't breathe_.

All she wanted to do was sink into the puddle she was standing in or evaporate, but she couldn't rip herself from the words Seifer was saying.

"What did he do? To trap you, I mean. You wouldn't willing be his summer fling, would you?" laughed Seifer. "God, you're stupider than I thought! You better than anyone know what that chicken wuss is like."

He walked away laughing still as Naminé stood completely still. She looked to her left and right but she wished she just kept walking. Sora and Riku were both looking at her from the group. Naminé's eyes widened as she recognized the look on their faces.

Confusion.

Disgust.

Betrayal.

Yep, they saw also… Naminé knew they'd act like this if they knew but she didn't think it would hurt as bad as it did. It felt like a punch in the gut, the way they were looking at her. Naminé shook her head and started to run out of there before anything worst could happen.

_Not so easy being a summer whore, is it?_

His words kept replaying in her head. Why was she even listening to that jackass? Naminé knew the answer as soon as she thought it. It was because he was saying exactly what she had been thinking. She didn't allow herself to think like this before because Roxas was her best friend, but what if it was true? He had just broken the one rule they set up…

The rule that protected her from looking like a whore...

Never had she felt so dirty…

So cheap...

Naminé took a deep breath to steady herself as she left the sandlot. She didn't cry. She built that reputation for herself. No one saw her cry since the 4th grade. Being with Riku, Sora, and Roxas had toughened her up and she didn't like when people saw her shed a tear.

Which is why she'd wait till she got home to…

Naminé heard footsteps following her. She whipped around to tell Seifer to shove it when she saw Roxas again. He looked slightly out of breath but still really pleased with himself. Naminé raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Naminé snapped, his happy demeanor not helping her mood. She could almost feel the walls crushing her as her world slowly collapsed.

"Why'd you leave so soon? The after parties are still happening," he said, cocking his head to the side at her tone.

"I'm not in a party mood."

"Clearly…" Roxas said, trying to get some clarification.

Naminé took a deep breath and looked down at her shoes. "No point on beating around the bush. Sora and Riku know."

It was silent between them for a moment before Naminé decided to look up. Roxas' face seemed to pale a few shades but he still seemed very relaxed. Naminé rolled her eyes.

"We had only a few rules… and yet, you broke every one of them. What the hell?" asked Naminé.

"Well, it's just Riku and Sora, right? They'll get over it. I mean, the dare rules say that—"

"_What?"_

Naminé was shaking in fury. She curled and uncurled her fingers as Roxas raised an eyebrow at her.

Naminé took another breath and walked closer to Roxas. "You think this is about the _dare?_"

"I'm…guessing… not? Although I don't see the problem outside of the dare. Seriously, who cares if they know?"

Naminé took a few seconds to glare before whipping her hand back and slapping Roxas hard across the face. Roxas hissed upon impact but looked more shocked than anything. The throbbing sensation on her hand felt good, but didn't do anything to calm her exploding anger.

"You don't see the problem? Let me point it out to you, asshole," Naminé said, her eye's leaking out some anger tears. She quickly wiped at them before continuing.

"In the last 5 minutes, I got called your _summer whore!_ Riku and Sora looked at me as if I showed them the lowest blow there was! We made the rule for a reason, Roxas and it wasn't for the element of surprise! I'm not a fucking stand-in, last resort, summer dare slut!"

Naminé turned her heel and stormed off before she could do more physical damage to her friend.

* * *

Finally, Naminé reached her house before anyone else caught up with her. She felt so numb. It was like jumping into a pool after spending so long in the hot tub. Her limbs felt so heavy and her head felt like it had tissues stuffed in her pressure points.

Point blank, she was miserable.

She'd yelled at her best friend (rightfully deserved) and lost her other two best friends. For the first time, she didn't know what to do. Naminé took out her phone and set it on the coffee table in the living room before lying on the couch, staring at the phone. The phone stayed silent, but Naminé knew they would call. They would talk it out. They had to.

* * *

A/N- See? Shit pot stirring!

Hope it was a good (legit) reason for the drama… I have a hard time relating drama coz high school stuff is always confusing and makes no sense (in the larger things in life, you know). After graduating (I'm not old, seriously!), dealing with the same people I went to high school was annoying coz they all were still obsessed with the drama and I was willing to let it all go. It was getting boring anyways… So I hate reading stories that have pointless drama.

Also, there's a lot of kissing just coz there isn't going to be any lip lock action for a while… so hopefully this will hold you over.

Song playing during fight was "Breathe" by the Prodigy

Also, I'm going on vacation this Saturday and leaving my laptop (too big…) So I'll update when I return. Love ya and your lovely reviews!

-Ice

P.S.- Didn't feel like editing… Sorry… -_- I'm lazy, I know…


	17. The Voices in my Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom**** hearts**

* * *

Recap:

Point blank, she was miserable.

She'd yelled at her best friend (rightfully deserved) and lost her other two best friends. For the first time, she didn't know what to do. Naminé took out her phone and set it on the coffee table in the living room before lying on the couch, staring at the phone. The phone stayed silent, but Naminé knew they would call. They would talk it out. They had to.

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 17: The Voices in My Head

It was a bleak day in Twilight Town as Sora lounged on his bed, the phone to his ear. The gray sky seemed to mock him as he stared longingly out. To be anywhere to get out of this phone call. He sighed for the third time, shifting his position on his messy bed, the person on the other end continuing to yap.

"I know I shouldn't be worried; this is Naminé we're talking about… but she's never not answered the phone! And her father keeps telling me that I'm coddling her, but it's just strange! It's been 2 days since we left and she hasn't been on that social network… what do you call it?"

Sora pinched his nose. "Ms. Nana? I'm sure Naminé's fine. She's probably sleeping or something."

"But she'd answer her phone if she was! And this storm that you're having… Maybe she's hurt? In that house all by herself! I should've stayed behind…"

Riku, who was playing his Xbox, snickered upon hearing Naminé's mom freak out over the phone. "Nana" was their name for her since she acted more like the boys grandma. She was prone to over react, which is why Naminé _always_ answered her phone. It was strange, Sora admitted, but he still wasn't sure why he was the one getting his ear yapped off at how Naminé might be in trouble and yadda yadda yadda…

"…She could be dying of a fire! She could be getting electrocuted! Or drowning! I heard there were big puddles out there!"

"Nana? Nana!"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'll go and check on Naminé," Sora unwillingly volunteered, knowing that was the only way to get her to calm down.

"Really? Oh, that makes me feel better. Give her a kiss from me, dearie."

After reassuring Naminé's mom that all was well and the storm wasn't as bad as the news was saying, Sora finally was able to hang up. Taking a deep breath, he looked over to his silver haired friend who was glued to his TV.

"Nana okay?" he asked, making a hissing sound as he had a close call in Halo.

Sora shrugged. "Yeah, she'll be fine."

"You going to Naminé's?"

"Nope."

Riku nodded, mashing buttons once more. Sora sighed as he sat up and watched the screen. He spent a few seconds watching Riku get pumpled by a newbie, before his mind wondered.

Besides cheating on the dare, Sora was pretty pissed that Naminé and Roxas were together like they were. Not that he was jealous or anything stupid like that. He just felt like Naminé could've said something. The group told each other everything for the last 17 years! Why wouldn't she not tell them this? Why wouldn't Roxas? Sora thought he was trustworthy, so why all the secrets?

The way they held each other… Yeah, there was way more going on than just the dare.

"I still can't believe Naminé basically kissed her brother…," muttered Riku.

Sora looked at him like he grew another head. "They're not related."

"Yeah, but… we basically might as well be. Nam's my sister, period. Kissing her would be gross… Joking about it is one thing, but actually doing it? Ew."

Sora took some time to process this. Sure, he agreed with Riku, but he stayed silent. Instead, he voiced something he'd been wondering since the tournament.

"What should we do?" asked Sora.

"I'm not doing shit. I'm going to drink this mountain dew, beat this newbie out of the water that I've been playing for the last 52 hours, and then I'm going to take a nap. They'll work it out," Riku said, not showing any remorse. "If they don't want to tell me anything, I'm not going to be there for them. Simple as that."

"Riku, that's… a bit harsh—"

Suddenly, there was a crash as the two boys looked over to the door. Kairi seemed to have appeared out of thin air; hands on her hips and looking livid.

"I cannot _believe_ you two are here, on a _game_, while the other half of your group is _missing!" _boomed Kairi, looking at each of them.

"Kairi? How did you even get in here?" asked Riku, quickly pausing his game.

"Sora gave me a key," she answered like it was the most stupid question in the world. "When are you going to go check up on Roxas or Naminé? I think we should divide and conqueror."

"Uh, Kai?" hesitantly spoke Sora, wincing as she stared knowingly at the two.

"I'm not checking up on anyone," Riku said flatly, going back to his game.

Sora watched as Kairi's eyes flashed. He knew that look all too well. He just watched as she squared her shoulders, marched over to the TV and ripped out the controller in Riku's hand.

"Hey! Kairi, seriously don't break that… _What are you doing?!_" he screamed.

Kairi quickly turned the controller over in her hand and took out the batteries. As she tossed the controller back, batteries in her hand, the character on the screen froze. Quick as lightning, the opponent threw a hand grenade at him and Riku's character died.

"Dammit…" Riku said, falling back into his seat in defeat.

"I can't believe _this_ is what breaks up the four of you…" Kairi bit out. "You've been through almost everything under the sun. The _weirdest_ situations and _this_ is seriously what it takes to get rid of your friendship?"

Kairi glared at her boyfriend and his best friend. Sora exhaled, looking at Riku who still looked pissed at losing his game.

"I don't care what your ridiculous excuse is; your friends need you. You're part of the reason they're hurting in the first place. _Get_ off your _ass_ and _do_ something about it," she said sternly.

"Look, Kai," Sora tried to reason, "How do you even know they want our help? Nam and Rox made it perfectly clear that they can't trust us..."

"And even though Naminé hides away when things get tough, Roxas at least always talks to someone. I haven't gotten a fucking phone call so I guess I'm off the hook," Riku said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, Roxas did try to call me a bunch of times but I was still pretty mad so I turned off my phone…" Sora guilty said, looking at his phone.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "And Riku, you've been on the game. Your phone could've done back flips and you wouldn't answer. Besides, I'm more worried about Naminé than that dumb ass."

"Why?" asked Sora, curiously.

"I've been calling Naminé, but she hasn't answered. I even called saying 'bloody emergency!'

The boys raised their eyebrows, not knowing what that meant.

"Nothing… then I went to the house. Doors are locked and no one answered the door. It's been two days," Kairi said, crossing her arms. "She hasn't been like this since that stupid video game dare."

Sora pondered this before his eyes widened. "Riku, the noob. Who is the account registered to?"

"Yeah, I'd like to find him too and kick his ass in real life…" he muttered, taking back the batteries. "Hustling me like that! The nerve of some peo- Oh, he killed his teammates too. Essh… they got a death wish."

"Who is it?"

"Hang on, what's this got to do with anything?" asked Kairi, confused.

Riku sighed. "Everything. It's freaking Naminé. Look, she's been registering new characters, killing the opposing team, then her team, then herself…Jeez, she's mad."

"Yeah… a killing spree."

* * *

Naminé tossed another can of mountain dew on the floor, her eyes never leaving the large TV screen. Her fingers flew across the controller as she shot random things. It got her heart pumping, weakly, but still moving. Her eyes, bloodshot, were clear from tears. Naminé wasn't really one for crying. Sure, she was human. Sure, she was a teenage girl. But being around boys helped toughen her up.

_A lot of good that did her now…_ she thought, glaring at the screen.

After waiting for 5 hours two days ago for her phone to ring, she decided to block out all her pain. But then her rage took over. Shooting things in a game stopped her from doing worse things with her anger.

Kairi had called her a bunch, so did her mom. But she didn't want to talk to them. It would just remind her how much she was depressed. Recalling the events, from when she first agreed to the dare to the well-deserved slap across Roxas' face, her emotions were all over the place. She found it annoying, depressing, ridiculous, and upsetting. Sure, there were good memories in there too, but she wasn't going to dilute this by remembering the good things.

Naminé refused to sleep. She tried, but Roxas' annoying fat face kept popping in her dreams. This caused her to wake and look at her phone. Of course, the coward never called. Just remembering that made her almost break her Xbox controller.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, a loud crack sounded the house. Naminé didn't pay too much attention, since the storms been going in and out all day, but suddenly, the lights flickered. Naminé's eyes widened, her mind screaming.

_Oh, please, no…_ she barely thought when the lights suddenly went out.

Looking around, she got up from her beanbag chair. She tripped over her shoes (she hadn't cleaned up…) and landed painfully on the floor. Naminé winced at the bruise that was forming before reaching for her phone. The blackberry shined in her face as she got up and went into the kitchen, the phone as her flashlight. Reaching the fuse box, Naminé switched the power off then switched it back on.

Nothing happened.

Naminé tried again, desperately, but nothing happened again.

Off and on… off and on… _off and on_…

Naminé was getting more hysterical. When her finger slipped, it banged against the switch. A sharp pain stabbed at her finger. Naminé took a deep breath quickly, getting more and more frustrated by the second. She let out a long scream, throwing her phone hard against the wall.

_Roxas, Sora, or Riku weren't going to call her anyway…_ her mind cruelly praised.

Naminé suddenly felt her blood boil as she thought about the faces they made to her. Confusion… Disgust… _Betrayal…_

_If they only knew how you were before, they'd never stick around you for so long…_ her mind whispered to her.

Naminé stared at her broken phone across the room. Seeing it smashed gave her some satisfaction. Naminé exhaled, closing her eyes.

"_Not so easy being a summer whore, is it?"_

Snapping her eyes open, Naminé looked around, her eyes landing on the plates in the sink. Lazily, she walked over to the plates, her fingers lightly touching the glass. She was just about to shake herself out of this new depressed side of herself when Seifer's voice seemed to blare in her head.

"_What did he do? To trap you, I mean."_

Naminé suddenly had a plate in her hand. She winced as she was hesitating, her mind tormenting her.

"_You wouldn't willingly be his summer fling, would you?"_

"Yeah, I did…" she said out loud.

"_God, you're stupider than I thought! You better than anyone know what that chicken wuss is like." _

"I thought it would be different…," she said. _I am stupid._

And with her negative thoughts in mind, she quickly threw the plate on the ground. It shattered, shards flying across the tile floor. Breathing deeply, Naminé actually smiled. She needed to break more…

By the time Kairi finally got Riku and Sora to Naminé's house, it was nearing sunset. Not that anyone could tell since the storm raged on. You'd think it would put a damper on Kairi's mood, but she was more determined to get into the house. Aided by Sora's key to Naminé's front door, Kairi unlocked the house.

It seemed fine until the three heard glass shattering. Kairi's eyes got the size of beach balls as her head followed the sound in the direction of the kitchen. Quickly she gestured Sora and Riku to follow her in, but Sora cleared his throat.

"Hey, so… Kairi, I think I'm gonna follow your lead. You know how to deal with woman issues. And I'm a bit afraid for my life here…" Sora said, trying not to sound like a wuss.

He was failing.

"Sora, stop being chicken… Its Naminé!" said Riku, walking past him and Kairi.

"I'm not being chicken! It's just that the last time I walked in front and she was angry, she kicked me in the balls and Riku and Roxas ran for it! I'm protecting my future kids!" said Sora.

"Well, you're not getting future kids with me if you don't go and try to talk to your best friend," threatened Kairi, glaring.

Sora sighed and walked with her. However, Kairi instantly saw that Sora had a point. Who knew Naminé was so violent. Taking out a flashlight in her luggage-sized purse, she looked over the mess in her friend's living room. Stepping over the fortress, she determinedly headed in the kitchen, the other two cowards behind her.

There was Naminé, a blank expression on her face. It was as if a robot replaced her, as she reached for another cup and smashed it on the floor. The tile kitchen was covered with glass. Thankfully, Kairi was wearing designer steel toe boots.

"Nami?"

Her friend didn't answer her, just went on breaking the glass. Kairi looked to the others for help but they were just as speechless. Riku looking between a mix of amusement, sadness, and impressed. Sora just looked horrified as he stared at all the glass. Kairi rolled her eyes. Guess she was on her own.

Turning back to Naminé, she saw she got the bowls from the cabinet.

"Not the bowls!" shrieked Kairi.

Kairi recognized those as the set Nana got from her decreased mother when she got married. They ate on them every New Year and knew they couldn't be replaced. Kairi quickly walked up to her, noticing that Naminé's legs were covered in little nicks from the glass. The damned girl was _bare foot_.

"How did you get in here?" asked Naminé, finally. Her eyes rested on Sora and Riku. "What are they doing here?" she said venomously.

"I brought them- Whoa!" Kairi shouted as Naminé grabbed what was closest to her (which was the cordless phone) and threw it at where Sora and Riku were standing.

"Get out!" screeched Naminé, grabbing a cup and throwing it against the wall.

Riku and Sora dodged this, shouting. Kairi moved the bowls out of the way while Riku wrestled with Naminé to get her away from the rest of the glassware. Sora went in to help but Naminé kicked him in the groin. Thankfully, it was aimed toward his leg so Sora was back up, helping Riku.

"Stop it!" Naminé yelled, trying to fend the boys off. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Grab her legs!" shouted Riku to Sora.

No one could say that Naminé wasn't a tough cookie. She gave them a run for their money as she scratched, bit, and punched them off of her. Kairi stood slightly horrified at the scene before her, as Sora and Riku weren't being gentle with her either. It seemed like all the anger that they had for her was being released as they punched back. This was why Kairi would never understand their relationship; and frankly, didn't want to.

But Naminé was getting burnt out, if only slightly, as she slipped and fell on the tile and cut her leg more. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, but the guys took that as advantage.

"Get _it_ ready," Sora said to Kairi as he and Riku grabbed her arms and legs and carried her out of the kitchen.

Kairi didn't need to ask what it was. Reaching into her bag, she grabbed the Nyquil. Naminé, in all her glory, had a _big_ weakness against medicine. Her body reacted to it no matter what she did and she hated not being in control. Kairi grabbed the tablespoon in the kitchen and followed the guys.

In the living room, Riku had pinned Naminé on the couch so she was sitting up, having to use his whole body so she couldn't use her legs. Naminé was screaming at his face as Sora stood; ready to jump in if she suddenly got a burst of energy.

"Riku, get the _fuck _off me, _now!_" shouted Naminé, her face turning red from anger and all the shouting.

"Make me," he challenged, glaring at her. Naminé struggled futilely. "Now stop being so craz—"

Naminé let out a scream in his face to drown out his voice.

"I think we need to use this," Kairi said, pouring the Nyquil. "I'm getting tired of watching this…"

Naminé looked over to see what they were talking about, but as soon as she saw it, she started struggling more.

"NOOO!" she wailed, violently shaking her head. "I'M NOT FUCKING TAKING THAT!"

"Get ready," Sora said. He reached over and held Naminé's head so she wouldn't move. "Ready, Kai?"

Kairi nodded her head, holding the spoon out close to Naminé's mouth. She gave it a death glare before looking up at her friends, not opening her mouth.

"Seriously? You're making me do this?" asked Sora, exasperated.

She just glared at him. Finally, Sora pinched her nose. Naminé struggled, but eventually had to open her mouth for a breath. Kairi quickly slipped the cough syrup in. she gave her 3 tablespoons before Sora let go of her nose. He had to cover her mouth to make sure she didn't spit it out on Riku. She continued to glare at them all, her hands turning into fists.

About 15 minutes had passed before Kairi saw Naminé's limps weakening. Her hands were loosening from fists and her eyelids were dropping. She trying to fight it but compared to before, it was a sad attempt.

"Nami," Kairi said, crouching down to look at her friend in the eye. "Don't worry; I'll take care of everything. We'll see you when you wake up, okay?"

Naminé didn't answer (she couldn't, Sora was still holding her mouth) but her glare let up and softened. She took a deep breath like she was exhausted, and her eyes closed.

"Sora, I think you can let go now…" Kairi said, standing up.

"No way… I'm giving it about another 5 minutes. You weren't here when she broke ankle," Sora said, shaking his head.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, she was hopping around the room, refusing to get help and when Roxas finally pinned her down, she faked being unconscious so he'd get off her and she got back up! I had to grab her hurt ankle and squeeze to get her to get in the car for the hospital."

"Or the famous Christmas when she got strep throat and refused to take the antibiotic…" remembered Sora, watching the clock. "When she coughed in my face because I was the one who held her down to take it. I swear, it's like force feeding a dog!"

Riku pointed her face but she didn't even wiggle. "I think we're good."

He got off her and Sora let go of her face. Naminé just lied there, breathing deep. Riku and Sora smirked and high fived each other while Kairi rolled her eyes. She sat on the floor and grabbed Naminé's leg to pick out the glass.

When the two were done congratulating each other, Sora looked around again. "I didn't think it would be this bad…" he remarked, referring to the mess in the house.

"A bit overdramatic, don't you think?" said Riku, making a face.

"Well, holding in your feelings and having all out in the open, it's all gotta go somewhere. Naminé's never been one to express emotions in a constructively… I'm banking that's because she hangs out with you lot all the time," Kairi said smartly.

Sora sighed. "Well, I'm over it. Maybe we should get Roxas and Naminé to fight and they'll make up too."

Riku scratched his head. "Speaking of good ideas, why didn't we just knock Naminé out? It would've been easier."

Kairi rolled her eyes. _Why was Naminé friends with these idiots?_ Kairi thought as she figured it was up to her to help Naminé pick up the broken pieces in her relationships.

* * *

_A/N- Yeah... Sorry... Had to move, again... Seriously getting tired of that. Anyways, now I'm in a new state! Woo... -_- Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter to be up by the end of the week._

_~Ice_


	18. The Emotions in My Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!**

* * *

Recap:

Sora sighed. "Well, I'm over it. Maybe we should get Roxas and Naminé to fight and they'll make up too."

Riku scratched his head. "Speaking of good ideas, why didn't we just knock Naminé out? It would've been easier."

Kairi rolled her eyes. _Why was Naminé friends with these idiots?_ Kairi thought as she figured it was up to her to help Naminé pick up the broken pieces in her relationships.

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 18: The Emotions in My Heart

"_Great! We're so gonna win!"_

Naminé tried to shake off the groggy fog that settled over her felt like she'd been drugged… or in a hospital…

"_So, ground rules…"_

Naminé's mind was working in slow gear as it remembered when she first agreed to this mess. Hearing Roxas' voice caused her to try and wake up but her eyes were fighting to stay closed.

"_We can still date outside of this… but I think we shouldn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend…"_

Did she really agree to that?

"_It would be hard to explain what we're doing." _

Of course, it would! Naminé should've known better than think it wasn't going to bite her in the ass later.

"_We can't kiss anyone else while the bet is going."_

Liar.

"_And it's a secret, Nami!" _

Naminé's mind took a turn when the voices of her friends perked up.

"_Who is it?"_

"…_And it's a secret, Nami!"_

"_Who are you sucking face with?"_

"…_it's a secret… Nami!"_

"_Who?"_

"…secret…"

Naminé finally got her eyes to open. When she did, she almost wanted to close them again. Her head felt fuzzy and her tongue felt like sandpaper. Her whole body was aching and when she sat up, she noticed various cuts and scrapes on her legs. They had been bandaged, along with a deeper cut on the side of her leg.

Her mind vaguely remembered that she had a fall in her glass-covered kitchen before her friends drugged her…. _Drugged her…_

'_Oh, man, my mom's going to kill me!'_ Naminé sighed internally. She went to grab her phone when she noticed that it wasn't there.

"Right…" she croaked, remembering she smashed it to pieces. Then she registered her voice. It sounded like she was getting over a horrible flu.

_What did they do; drug her every 4 hours?!_

Naminé took a deep breath and changed her clothes to clean sweats. She brushed her hair, trying to calm herself. She noticed that the redness had left her eyes and the bags were almost gone as well. She then went to brush her teeth, thinking it might help with the sandpaper feeling in her mouth.

Walking out the door, she could hear Kairi and Sora voices. She raised her eyebrow, wondering how long she had been knocked out. She was going to have to have a few words with Riku…

Going into the bathroom, she furiously brushed her teeth and rinsed. It helped, but she needed water. Naminé huffed; guess she couldn't avoid it any longer.

Naminé gingerly walked down the steps, remembering the horrible mess she left in the living room and kitchen. However, several things were different when she got down the steps. The lights were back on. The floor was vacuumed. The empty mountain dew cans were missing. Her beanbag chair was back in the corner.

Confused, Naminé walked into the living room, peaking around the corner to see that Kairi was unwrapping new dishes and handing them to Sora and Riku, who were putting them in their respectful place. Naminé leaned back against the wall to not be noticed. She stood, horrified over her actions.

She always told herself that when it came to the matters of a boy, she'd never lose her cool. Now, because of Roxas, she almost broke all her mother's prized dishes…

'Kairi really is amazing,' Naminé thought, looking at her clean living room.

"Have you gotten in touch with Roxas yet?" asked Kairi.

Naminé froze, thinking she was talking to her, but Sora spoke.

"No… When things take a turn for him, he typically runs away. Literally… he's probably climbing a hill or running the longest marathon," Sora said. His voice sounded concerned, which was strange for Naminé. What were they even doing here? She thought they didn't want anything to do with her.

"Well, keep trying. We need to split up. Make sure they both don't do something stupid that they'll regret. And since you two are okay, you need to watch them," said Kairi, sternly.

Naminé actually cracked a smile at bossy Kairi. She could hear the boys whining to her.

"Why?" complained Riku.

"Because—Stop, Sora, the puppy dog face _isn't_ getting you out of this! Because it's the four of you. It's _always_ been the _four_ of you. Don't tell me you don't miss it, because I can tell you do," hissed Kairi.

Sora gave a long sigh while Riku groaned about it.

"Fine. I call Roxas, though," said Sora, quickly.

There was a pause before Riku said, "Sure, seems like I'm the only one with the balls to handle her anyways."

"Hey!" Sora said loudly.

Before they got into a fight in her newly cleaned kitchen, Naminé walked into the room slowly. It was silence while Naminé went to grab a cup. Sora ducked and Riku reached for her wrist though, to stop her.

"What?" Naminé croaked out, confused.

"Just making sure you don't throw it at me. You have good aim…," he said, looking at the cup in her captured hand.

Naminé blinked slowly. "I won't throw it."

Riku released her and Naminé got some water, trying not to be so awkward. Kairi was the most natural one here though. Finally, Naminé put her cup down.

"So… how long did you knock me out for?" she asked in a non-concerned way.

Though she didn't agree with their methods, she agreed she needed a dreamless sleep. It probably wasn't helping her crazy level that she hadn't slept since the tournament.

"12 hours…" answered Riku.

"We had to keep giving you medicine. Did want you to wake up and start throwing things at our heads again…," muttered Sora.

Naminé nodded, her body tired. "Thanks… for cleaning up… and the new dishes…," she said, trying to be more natural with her words, but every word was draining her.

She really hated medicine…

Naminé turned without another word, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. Kairi followed her, sitting on the couch as well. She looked concernedly at Naminé and she wished she'd stop.

Naminé was done with the craziness. When the grogginess faded, she was going to go back to how she was before. Carefree… happy…

Could she be those things without her closest friend?

Thinking that, it felt like a part of her was ripped from her. She didn't know how to be Naminé when it wasn't followed by Roxas…

"Nam?"

Emptily, Naminé faced Kairi. Kairi looked worried but she seemed to have some hope in her eyes.

"I had talked to Olette…" she started. Naminé wasn't following. "She told me about what she said… with the rumor and all…"

Naminé tried to think, wondering what she was talking about. Finally, her mind recalled what Olette had said.

"_Selphie was asking Roxas… doing the dare with and he said some girl from Sunset Hill…"_

Naminé stared at the table in front of her, trying to recall.

"…_called bullshit…they went there and he supposedly kissed this girl as soon as she opened the door…"_

"I just want to say that I'm sorry…" Kairi said, glancing at her. "I found out a while back… you know, when we were going watermelon shopping… and I confronted…" she trailed off, obviously not wanting to say his name. "Anyways, I should've told you myself or something when he told me, but I thought it would be in your better interest to hear it from…"

Kairi cleared her throat. "Nam, we're still friends so don't do that negative self arguing you always do when things don't work out. If you need anything, I'm here okay?"

She pulled out a cell phone, smiling a little. "Here. It's my old one from a while back. I transferred your number so it would connect to this one. I'm sure it'll be okay till you get a new blackberry…"

Naminé gave a small smile, taking the phone. She was really lucky to have Kairi as a friend. Kairi hugged her, before saluting her and leaving with Sora. Sora gave a goofy wave like he would any other time, and they shut the door.

Naminé sat on her couch, staring out into space. She couldn't believe she went so crazy yesterday… lack of sleep would drive anyone mad, but seriously? She was without her cell phone, and will have to explain missing and replaced dishes to her mom…

Riku interrupted her thoughts by ruffling her hair.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Looks like we're stuck with each other," he said, roughly messing her hair up.

Naminé glared up at him standing over her, slapping his hand away. Riku just chuckled and reach for her hair again. Naminé quickly slapped his hand away again, a little more forcibly. Riku smirked and suddenly, white-hot anger seemed to pour into her veins.

_Was he determined to make her crazy again?! _

Wasn't one episode enough?

"If you're just going to sit there, you should go back to bed… Do I need to give little Nami her medicine?" taunted Riku, still reaching for her hair.

Naminé stood up, still quickly slapping Riku away, and then pushing him off.

"Oh, you still have some fight?" he asked, teasingly. "Not so easy in real life versus a game, like yesterday, huh?"

What was this guy's problem?!

Naminé started throwing punches frustratingly while Riku simply slapping them away. Then when Naminé was getting so fed up that she wasn't even looking at where she was punching, Riku hugged her.

Naminé could feel herself starting to sob. She tried to stop it, but the more she tried to stop, the more she broke out in uncontrollable sobs. She could hear Riku shushing as he rocked her back and forth.

"… I knew you still needed to cry…" Riku stated, knowing she was listening. "And the best way was to get you frustrated… You always cry when you reach that point…"

Naminé hugged her friend back, knowing he was no longer mad at her. The sobs rocked her body, but she did feel better getting it out. Not the same effect as shooting in the game, but pretty close to it…

"…Sor…ry…" Naminé tried to say but sobbed out. And she meant it. She was sorry for keeping this a secret, sorry for burdening him with her crying, sorry for punching him and throwing glass at him, sorry for putting a strain on their friendship. And not just hers and Riku's, but all four of them. Because Kairi was right, it was always the four of them…

And even though Naminé sobbed this simple word, Riku seemed to understand all she was trying to say.

* * *

The sun was still hiding away but the storm seemed to be letting up a little. It was at least not thundering and lightning couldn't be seen. Naminé stared out the window of Riku's car as he drove along. He refused to tell her where she was being led off to but she couldn't find it in her to really care.

She was tired of being in the house and all that crying left her as exhausted as when she woke up.

But she did feel better… she had to remember what Kairi said about the negative self-talk.

Riku took a turn and suddenly they were on a dirt road. Naminé raised an eyebrow at the change of scenery, but didn't question it. If Riku wanted to kill her and bury the evidence, he would've done it when they were back at the house.

On that happy note, the car stopped in front of a building. Naminé followed Riku's lead and got out of the car. She looked up to see the words on the building.

"Twilight Town Bullet and Range?" she asked, looking at Riku. She was starting to doubt her reasoning earlier.

"Come on," Riku said, giving a small grin and walking in.

Naminé rolled her eyes. Pulling up her hoodie, she walked in. first thing she noticed was the loud sounds. Snapping her head, she saw the shooting range through the glass window. A few people were in there, shooting at paper human silhouettes. Naminé noticed the smell of the place. She couldn't describe it but it wasn't exactly unpleasant…

"Hey Vincent," greeted Riku.

Looking at whom Riku was talking to, Naminé tried not to retreat into the scary girl routine. Vincent was creepy to say the least… he had a handsome face, but that was hard to tell since his dark aura made his whole being something you didn't want to look at. If Riku weren't there, Naminé would walk back out just based on his expression.

"Who's the little one?" asked Vincent Valentine.

Naminé slightly narrowed her eyes. _Little one?_

"My friend, Naminé. She needs to let off some steam… You got something for beginners?" asked Riku, completely unfazed.

Vincent nodded, turning around and pulling out a gun. Naminé sort of tuned out when they started talking fast about the model and make… you'd think they were in a car shop.

Finally, Riku paid the demonic looking man for the bullets and time. They were handed headphones that were bigger than Naminé's bone crusher skull candy headphones and glasses. Riku explained the rules to Naminé. About not shooting else at the target, don't point a gun at anyone except the target, don't point the gun at her face, and wear the glasses at all times.

"Alright, let's have some fun!" beamed Riku, opening the door for her.

Naminé had to admit, she was apprehensive. Shooting in a game and shooting in real life wasn't the same. Otherwise why would there be a game? But she had a feeling Riku came here a lot so why not try it. It was better than throwing dishes in her house.

At least here, she didn't have to worry about cleaning up the mess.

Riku picked out some papers. He grabbed a marker and wrote her name on the top of her paper. He then drew a circle at the crown of the head and a heart on the chest.

"Alright," he said, clipping the paper on the hanger. "You are going to aim at the head and heart. If it's anything like yesterday, you'll hit it pretty close."

Naminé held the gun. It felt heavy in her hands. She looked up at Riku, who was expecting her to say something.

"It's kinda heavy…," she said dully.

"Yeah, now you know why it takes so long for Halo characters to run with it," laughed Riku. "Now, you're going to stand here and… hang on."

Riku pressed a button on the wall, and the hanger retreated, being in the middle of the shooting range. Naminé squinted, not sure she could hit the target Riku drew for her.

"Alright, stand here," instructed Riku. Naminé followed, standing with her gun pointed down. "Good; okay, you're going to move this foot back here," he said, his foot kicking hers into the correct place. "And this foot is gonna side out here. Just like Struggle, you want a sure footing."

Naminé nodded, adjusting her glasses.

"Okay, so you want to have a straight arm. If the gun is a little heavy, use both arms. Trust me, you don't seem the type to hold two guns in each hand on the first day," he chuckled. "Back straight and relax your grip… you don't want to be too stiff.

Naminé tried to do so, but it was hard, knowing she was holding a loaded gun. "When do I pull the trigger?" she asked.

"Pull this down and then you're set," he said, cocking the gun.

Riku took a few steps back and pulled down his headphones. He gave her a thumbs up and Naminé nodded, squeezing the trigger. Something passed through her… a sort of release… hearing the fire and feeling the blow of shooting gave her excitement. Not too much, but like when she rode her first motorcycle, or the first time she was on a roller coaster. It was fun…

Naminé squeezed a few more times, before Riku tapped her shoulder. She put the gun down and they removed the headphones.

"That… was actually fun," Naminé said, grinning.

Riku laughed, pressing the button again. "Well, doesn't mean I'm getting you a gun. Last thing I need to worry about is you getting angry with me and pulling out a weapon. Dishes are enough, thank you," he joked.

Naminé blushed a bit from her embarrassment, but snorted at him. The hanger reached them and hanging was her human silhouette target. There was a hole inside the heart Riku drew but it was barely in, more into the chest. And there were two holes in the head but none was in the circle Riku drew.

"Well, I'm impressed," Riku said simply. Naminé looked at him but he was staring at the target. "You did better than I thought… You actually hit the paper."

Naminé smacked him.

The two rounded up more papers and soon it was a competition. Riku was impressed; not only did Naminé always hit her target, she was starting to get good with shooting with one hand. They started playing shooter horse, where they'd predict where they'd hit and the other trying to copy. Riku had the upper hand, knowing Naminé wasn't a match with shooting sideways or cowboy style, but at least she seemed to loosen up.

"And here I thought you were taking me here to shoot me for killing you in Halo yesterday…" laughed Naminé. "Are you getting your revenge later?"

"Actually, I'm over it. I think I got it all out yesterday when I had to wrestle you down for the syrup," remarked Riku.

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you guys weren't exactly gentle… I thought I taught you to treat a lady better than that."

"You aren't exactly gentle or fragile, Nam," said Riku. "Besides, let's face it… We've been in worse fistfights. Remember the Great Burn of 4th grade?"

Naminé nodded, remembering Axel setting her birthday cake on fire and how she jumped him. Roxas, Sora, and Riku were able to pull her off before she burnt Axel's hair in retaliation. "May my beautiful dessert forever live in infamy…" she fake saluted, before squeezing off a few rounds.

"So… speaking of not being gentle, I heard you bruised Roxas' face pretty badly," Riku said, trying to be sly. Naminé paused, but didn't say anything. "You know Roxas only has his pretty face going for him… You wanna try and make amends?"

Naminé still didn't answer, but showed signs of hearing him by quickly shooting 13 rounds at her target's heart. Riku waited with a cross between amused and concerned expression on his face until she was finished to speak again.

"So… I guess that's a no," he said coolly.

Naminé threw her gun down. "What do you want from me?" she asked, clearly irritated.

"You really what to know?" asked Riku, turning fully to his blonde friend.

Naminé glared. "Obviously I'm asking you," she sarcastically asked.

"I want you to get over yourself and be able to accept the apology that's coming your way once Roxas is done being an ass," Riku said bluntly.

Naminé felt like she'd been slapped in the face. She shook herself to rid of the shock.

"Who says I won't accept the damn apology that I'm supposedly going to get?"

"I know you," Riku started, unloading his gun. "You're going to scream and kick and not answer the door when he comes by. Then when he actually apologizes, you're not going to believe him."

Naminé had enough. "Take me home," she said in a monotone as she took off her glasses and walked through the door.

She sat in the car for a good 10 minutes before Riku showed up; Naminé watched as he had talked to Vincent for a few minutes. Probably making sure she had her cool down period before getting in an enclosed area with her. Naminé ignored him as he got in and turned on the car. That was until he turned on the radio. Naminé glared at the car as a song about first gushy love came on.

Naminé reached over and turned the sound off, against Riku's protests. But he didn't turn it back on.

"Jeez… at least you're not running off into a forest, getting yourself lost, and crying on the floor, giving up," he muttered.

Naminé gave him a confused expression. "Huh?"

Riku shrugged. "Xion forced me to watch Twilight with her…," he admitted.

* * *

_A/N- And now we know why Kairi had a chit chat with Roxas! :D I'm pretty happy I figured it out because even though I'm writing it… I didn't know what the talk was about either until yesterday -_- _Characters…

_Still, I wonder what Roxas had told Kairi…_ Mysterious…

_For my birthday a while back, my dad took me to a shooting range… it was actually really fun and my sister and I got really competitive to see who had the best shot. I figured it was a good release tool that I taught to Naminé. and with Roxas being her love interest, Naminé needed more brotherly moments!_

_~Ice_

_P.S. - If anyone is still concerned with Naminé's mental state, sorry! That whole scene in the last chapter was actually based off a friend of mine where he was dealing with a friend stealing his girlfriend _(how do you _steal_ a girl? Anyway… -_-)_ they got a huge fight and after they were back to normal… Boys! I figured Naminé has that mentality more than the dramatic sob, whine, sob, make-up style. Different girls need different things._

**_Also, I'm looking for a beta reader for my next story. I'm writing for NaNoWriMo so its important to get a Beta since I can't edit myself. Anyone interested, please please let me know! :D_**


	19. Friends with Benefits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own the corniness. May you all get your fill on veggies.**

* * *

Recap:

"Jeez… at least you're not running off into a forest, getting yourself lost, and crying on the floor, giving up," he muttered.

Naminé gave him a confused expression. "Huh?"

Riku shrugged. "Xion forced me to watch Twilight with her…," he admitted.

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 19: Friends with Benefits

Sora was about to knock on the front door when it swung open. He took a step back in shock, but recovered quickly. He gave a wary smile before speaking.

"He's missing…"

"Ah."

Xion nodded, opening the door and letting Sora in her house. She went straight to her room and pulled out her laptop. Sora sat on her beanbag as she typed a few keys, sighing as she did so.

"Do you know what happened? I mean, Kairi's been blowing up my phone and Riku told me Nami was in a right state…" Xion said, sounding like she was trying hard not to pry.

Sora sighed. "You find Roxas and I'll tell you on the way. I think I'm gonna need your help…"

"Well then, it's a deal. Have a look," she said, turning her computer to show her friend.

Sora blinked at the screen to discover a blinking dot on a map. Sora was never good at reading maps, so he raised an eyebrow at Xion. Xion rolled her eyes, pointing at the screen.

"That is where we'll find Roxas' phone. I had a GPS program installed in all our phones after Kairi went missing 2 summers ago… Whether he's attached with it or not remains to be seen. He's at Sunset Hill… from the looks of it, at the mountain top that we can see the sunset," Xion explained, packing up her laptop and grabbing her rain boots.

Sora shook his head, "Wow, I'm impressed… Wait, did you say you had GPS on all our phones?! That's a bit creepy."

Xion just gave a sly smile as they made their way to his car. "I didn't see you complaining when I found Roxas."

"Well… I see you'd make for a good spy."

* * *

"There he is."

Xion pointed to the blond kid who was lying in the rain, looking out to the distant sea. He looked like he'd been out there for hours. He had a couple of Twinkie wrappers by him and a phone that was probably ruined since it was in a puddle. If he knew that Sora and Xion were there, he didn't show it. He just went on staring into the storm.

"Jeez… he looks blue," Xion said, feeling sad for her friend.

"Literally… what's he doing, suicide by sickness or hypothermia?" asked Sora, sounding fed up.

Xion shook her head and grabbed her umbrella before following Sora out of the car and to their friend. Sora had filled her in on the details, but she didn't see the seriousness on the situation until she got closer to Roxas. His lips were actually blue and he was soaked to the bone. He finally looked up at Sora and Xion but she wasn't sure if he really saw them or not.

"Ah, shit… he'd been drinking…," muttered Sora, bending down to look at him.

Now that he'd mentioned it, he did smell of booze… however, the rain masked it pretty well.

"Roxas, did you run here?" asked Xion, looking around for a car or skateboard.

Roxas numbly nodded. "You can't drink and drive," he stated, weakly pushing Sora out of his face.

Xion had to give him props for at least being smart in that regard… however, it was 15 miles from his house so he was still pretty stupid for walking in the rain for so long.

"Come on, let's get you out of the rain, bud," Sora said, trying to get him on his feet. "You're gonna catch a cold or something.

However, Roxas stayed rooted to his spot, not showing signs he heard Sora. Xion started to wonder how long he'd been out here. Sora had said he hadn't heard from him in 4 days…

"You know you can't run away from this," Sora started.

He watched as Roxas acted like he hadn't heard him. Sora crossed his arms, wishing he'd called dibs on cheering up Naminé while he had the chance. Riku had texted him his progress and even though Naminé's harder to deal with sometimes, Roxas was being a dumbass.

"Roxas, I'm sure Naminé wants to—" started Xion, before being cut off by Roxas banging his head on the tree he was propped up on.

Xion's eyes widened at the sound, reacting with Sora to hold Roxas so he wouldn't do further brain damage.

"Jeez, Rox… It's not that bad!" Sora shouted, holding his shoulders. "You gotta snap out of this. Sitting out here in the hurricane isn't helping anything."

"Roxas, the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be," Xion said in a small voice.

Roxas stared at the tree as the two talked. You would've thought he went brain dead. Sora dragged him up to his feet. When he was standing, he swayed a bit before finding his balance. Xion breathed a sigh of relief, finding that he wasn't drunk anymore.

"Naminé isn't going to wait for—ah, hell!" Sora exclaimed as Roxas started banging his head in again.

Sora pulled his friend away from the tree. That's when he got a bit frustrated.

"You need to stop this pity party and go and talk to her!" he shouted in his face, shaking him as he did so.

Roxas blinked then hung his head. "But I don't even know what to say…"

"Why don't you try honesty?" asked Xion.

"Yeah, tell her the truth, man," Sora said, relieved that he was showing signs of life. "Obviously covering up your feelings didn't work last time."

Roxas nodded, and then his hand went to his head where he was banging, feeling the knot that was forming. "Ow. Did you hit me?"

"Oh, jeez…" Xion said, slapping her forehead. "You boys and your drama… I swear, you're more drama queens than women."

"You didn't see Nam a few days ago though…That reminds me…" Sora started before trailing off.

He then right hooked Roxas right across the face. Roxas landed on the floor with a yelp, his face legit hurting. Xion even let out a small cry, shocked by Sora's action. In the car, he had clearly said he wasn't angry with Roxas or Naminé so why…?

"What the fuck was that for?" Roxas asked angrily, rubbing his cheek.

Sora looked smug. "Defiling my little sister… And taking so long to go to her," he said simply. "Remember that deal you made that anyone who dated Naminé would get a punch in the face by one of us so they'd know we weren't kidding when we said that if you hurt her, we'd kill them?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean me!"

Sora shrugged. "Your rules, man."

"God, Sora, your timing is ridiculous…" Xion said, noting that Roxas' eye was probably going to darken. "You might wanna get some ice for that. And change before you see Nam. You might get sick or something.

Getting a text, Sora looked down at his phone. He noticed the time and that Riku said he and Kairi were playing Just Dance and was requesting his presence. He chuckled, knowing he just wanted someone who was worse at the game to come by since Kairi killed at the game.

Sora dialed Naminé's number then put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Nam."

Roxas' eyes got the size of dinner plates as he and Xion looked over. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out just what he was planning.

"Kairi and Riku are playing Just Dance. Did you want to come over?" he asked with no intension of taking her.

He politely listened as she declined his offer. He smiled; like trapping a dog when you throw the bone.

"Well, me and Xion are going to stop by to make sure you're okay before we head over, okay? I should be there in about 30 minutes. See you then!" Sora hung up, looking at Roxas who had a confused expression.

"She wants to hear from you. That's why she's staying home. I got you a way in to talk to her, but you need to do the rest. We'll be at Riku's," Sora explained.

Roxas nodded, grabbing his soaking phone and walking with them to the car. "I don't even know how to start. I can't just tell her how I feel. She got scared last time I tried," he said, referring to the phone call that started it all.

Sora gave him a sympathetic look. "Start with sorry? Works with Kairi whenever I do something stupid."

"Which is quite often, so I'd say that's expert advice," remarked Xion, before getting a glare from Sora.

* * *

Naminé stepped out of the steaming bathroom, dressed in a tank top and her favorite sweat shorts. She threw on her favorite knee-high mismatched fluffy socks, getting super comfortable. She didn't really want to go anywhere; she was content with lounging around the house for a rained- in day.

The doorbell rang while Naminé grabbed a towel, rubbing her hair with it. She rolled her eyes as she walked downstairs. Sora could've given more time to dry her hair at least. She looked outside and saw that it was raining again… Well, at least she didn't have to worry about getting a cold. running fingers threw her hair, the doorbell sounded again.

"I'm coming, Sora!" Naminé called, quickly walking to the door. As she opened it, she looked back at the clock. "Wow, that was quick… You know, you don't have to keep checking up on m—"

But Naminé's mouth stuttered to a stop as she saw who was standing at the door. Saying absolutely nothing was none other than the very person who made her want to rip out her heart and end this agony.

"Nams—"

Naminé quickly slammed the door in his face, the sound vibrating through the house. She was breathing as if she ran a marathon, leaning on the door for support. All this time wondering how she was going to act around him, thinking about all he could say to her, what she was going to say to him, it was all useless now. She was drawing up a blank in her head.

"Nam? Naminé, open the door!" Roxas shouted, banging on the door.

"Go away," she choked out, her hand still on the doorknob.

The banging never ceased. "No, I'm not leaving here until you talk to me!"

Something sparked in Naminé to slowly open the door again. She stood on guard, staring at the boy that made her last week hell. A face that caused such strange feelings in her: both pleasure and despair.

It was silent for about two seconds.

Then she exploded.

"You are such a _dicking asshole!_ You made me look _weak_ and a slut!" Namine screamed at Roxas' face. "And you _lied_ to me, bastard!

"You said you weren't going to let me go! You said you were going to come for me! It's been a fucking _week!_ What, did you have more important things do to? _More_ important than the girl that's known you all your life? Well, I don't care anymore. _I don't fucking give a damn!_" Namine screamed, her eyes betraying her by leaking. "You can just GO FUCK YOURSELF for all I care!"

And with that, she slammed the door in his face.

She didn't expect him to leave easily, but it gave her satisfaction to let her anger out on him and the door. Namine could hear Roxas pressing his head against the door and sighing. She sat at the base of the door, crossing her arms and glaring at her stairs. She wish she could break something…

"I deserved that…" she heard him sigh. "Nams, I'm sorry…"

"You _really_ think that's going to solve anything?" spat Naminé, still facing her staircase. "Do you even know what I've been through? Of course not, you just care about the dare. We agreed on boundaries for a reason, you know. Somehow I don't think kissing me in front of everyone was in those agreements."

"I wasn't thinking—"

"You think that matters right now, shithead! This was your fucked up idea in the first place and I'm so _stupid_ for going along with it…"

Roxas sighed. "I know…"

"Do you? Do you _really?_ Did you think that this was just like the movies where I was just some girl who had some ridiculous hidden crush on you and this would just all work out?"

It was silence on the other side. Naminé almost wished he'd try to talk so she could interrupt him again. Sadly, her brain wasn't having it when he spoke again.

"_Nami…" _

Naminé started; surprised she could hear him whisper through the door.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas said, talking to the door. "Everything turned out wrong… I didn't mean to ask you to do this. It sort of slipped out…"

Naminé was confused, thinking back to the phone call that started this. He sounded confident when he called her.

"And you're right. I should've come here a week ago… I guess I'm so used to you being there that I didn't realize how much I screwed up until it was too late," he continued.

'_Got that right…'_ Naminé thought, referring to him screwing up.

"But I'm here now. Can you open the door so we can talk?" asked Roxas.

"Talk to my door. I have no interest in hearing what you have to say," snapped Naminé.

"Okay, two things. If you were not interested, then why are you still sitting at the door?"

'_Dammit…' _Naminé thought, caught in her lie.

"And it's raining out here…" he sighed.

There was silence.

Still not opening the door, Naminé spoke. "Did you ever even care about me?"

"Of course I do."

"Why did you call me that night, Roxas?"

"Because… I couldn't stand the thought of you kissing anyone… that wasn't me."

Heavy silence passed between the two as the rain continued, not showing mercy. Naminé's heart was beating a million miles a minute, not sure, how she should react to this piece of news. Was she sad? Confused? Happy? Excited? Blissful? _On cloud nine?_

Naminé lifted herself slowly from her comfortable seat. Turning, she slowly opened the door. She watched as Roxas got up as well, looking at her straight in the eye. She was sure he was trying to read her expression but she didn't have anything to give him yet.

"Roxas," she took a deep breath. "Why didn't you just ask me out instead of this casual business?"

Roxas gave her a sad smile. "I didn't think you liked me. I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of how I felt. The dare just had good timing, since even if we lost, there wasn't anyone else I wanted to do it with. If you turned me down, we could still be friends."

Namine considered this. She supposed that if he did just outright asked her, she would just think he was on crack…But _now?_

"_Then when he actually apologizes, you're not going to believe him."_

"Naminé?"

Naminé blinked, looking back at Roxas' blue eyes. He seemed to be trying to ask her a question with his eyes. But Naminé was still in a daze. Her best friend liked her...? Roxas took in a breath and looked away.

"Anyways… now you know my big secret," Roxas chuckled sadly. "And I still ended up ruining our friendship… Sorry…I'll see you later."

Naminé watched as Roxas walked away from her. If she was being honest with herself, she knew he wasn't going to come back. It was as if she could hear the years of friendship breaking as he took the steps away from her doorstep. Too many boundaries broken to ever go back to what they were before…

It was now or never…

"_Then when he actually apologizes, you're not going to believe him."_

The farther he got from her, the more she wanted to be closer. When she thought back to all her other relationships, she just compared them to what Roxas made her feel. Even before the dare, she has always been closer to Roxas. He made her feel safe, wanted, and on equal footing. His other girlfriends couldn't make him smile the way she could, or know what he needed by just a simple look.

Just like no one knew her better than Roxas.

"_Then when he actually apologizes, you're not going to believe him."_

Thinking about what Riku said made her laugh as she stood steps out of her house and into the rain. Guess he made the wrong bet because Naminé started running to catch up to Roxas. Her clothes instantly got soaked and her hair flattened against her face, but she just brushed it away. Her socks soaked up the water, making her feet feel like she was running across ice, but she kept going.

Good thing Roxas only made it a couple blocks down the street.

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned around just in time for Naminé to jump to him. He caught her and without waiting to question if this was the right choice, she pressed her lips to his.

Naminé wrapped her legs around his middle while he clung to her; the two refusing to let go, just in case it was a wonderful dream. She ran her fingers through his wet hair as their kiss deepened. Their lips moved with intensity, the couple giving each other warmth with sweet touches.

It felt like seconds before they broke apart, the need for air being great. They both were breathing as if they'd ran for their lives. Pressing their foreheads together, the two stared at each other. Roxas slowly lowered Naminé to touch the ground, the two still standing close. Naminé wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him to kiss him again.

It was a sweeter, gentler kiss; but it stirred up greater emotions. Naminé felt the butterflies fluttering in her lower stomach as Roxas pulled her closer to him, his hand ticked across the small of her back. She could feel him tremble as she gently sucked on the tip of his tongue. But most of all, her whole body felt like it could fly when he whispered small words to her.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he asked in a low voice.

"I don't think so…"

"I love you…"

Naminé's tummy exploded from all the tingling she was feeling. She smiled so much, it almost hurt. She was about to reply when her nose burned and she sneezed in his face.

"Ugh… see, you know I love you now, cause I deal with your germs," Roxas joked, but frowned as he had to give a light cough.

Naminé snickered. "I think this kissing in the rain is overrated. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

However, neither moved from the street.

"What does this mean for us…?" asked Roxas.

Naminé pretended to ponder. "I guess we're at the friends with benefits stage… Unless you decide to finally ask me out properly. And I mean _properly_."

Roxas laughed as he stepped away from her. He got down on one knee and took her hand. Naminé giggled as he spoke.

"Dear sweet soon-to-be-sick Naminé, will you be my actual, not casual, girlfriend?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, my good soon-to-lose-his-voice sir. A thousand times, yes," she said in a fluttery voice, another hand rising to her chest like the corny movies portrayed.

Roxas got off the wet street, grinning hugely. Still holding her hand, he twirled her around before pulling her close and waltzing her back to the house. When they got to the door, Roxas picked her up bridal style.

Naminé laughed. "You're so corny," she snickered.

"I'm nothing, if not corny," he argued as he planted a kiss on her lips. "Come on, Sneezy. Time for your medicine."

Naminé's eyes got wide as they went into the house, kicking and screaming.

* * *

_A/N- Let this be a lesson to you, kissing in the rain really is overrated. You get cold and wet, and sometimes people smell like wet dog when they're hair gets wet… Anyways, 1 more chapter to go! :D _

_Let me know what you thought of their little showdown! ~Ice_

_**Again, I'm looking for an interested **__**Beta Reader **__**for the **__**month of November!**__**I'm writing a story for NaNoWriMo and I'd like to post it on here since its NamRox but if I can't find one, I'll have to wait until I'm finished to edit. Anyone interested in Beta-ing, let me know ASAP! :D Thanks!**_


	20. Friends with Commitment

Recap:

Naminé laughed. "You're so corny," she snickered.

"I'm nothing, if not corny," he argued as he planted a kiss on her lips. "Come on, Sneezy. Time for your medicine."

Naminé's eyes got wide as they went into the house, kicking and screaming.

* * *

_!_

_Casual?_

_!_

Chapter 20: Friends with Commitment

Naminé stirred at her tea as she walked into her living room. Her freshly showered feet touched the warm carpet as she made her way to the couch. Thankfully, she evaded getting sick by showering in boiling steaming water. However, even if she got pneumonia, she was sure she'd still be smiling like an idiot like she was now.

Memories of what happened mere minutes ago flashed before her eyes. She still was having a hard time believing it all happened. A better question was when she actually started falling for her best friend… she couldn't say. Maybe it was always there. Maybe it just happened.

Even so, she was glad it did. She finally understood what those songs were talking about, what the books said. It wasn't in the action of kissing, it was about the person, and how you felt connected to them.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Naminé's ears perked up at the voice, turning her head to look at her new… dare she say it…. boyfriend. Thankfully, she was happy to know that not much between them had changed.

She smiled as she held up her iPad, showing Roxas, who was leaning against the couch, its contents. "Letting our _caring_ friends know that we didn't kill each other," she explained.

Roxas' eyes scanned the screen, his face slowly moving from confused to grinning. "'Me and Roxas are winning the dare, dear friends. Just try and keep up Riku and Sora!'" Roxas read. "It's been a week, Naminé. Shouldn't we be counting our losses, not egging them on?"

Naminé rolled her eyes, grinning. She tapped the screen to Roxas' wall. "Keep reading," she said in a singing voice.

"'92 and counting! Love you, Rox. XOXO,'" read Roxas, eyebrow rising. "XO? What does that mean?"

"Roxas, it's a letter kiss. X's mean kisses and O's mean hugs, I think… So I just kissed you via the internet," Naminé laughed, tilting her head up at him and looking smug.

Roxas chuckled, planting a kiss on her forehead. "93, right?" he breathed, before jumping over the couch and plopping next to her.

Naminé smiled, leaning her head on Roxas' shoulder while tapping at her iPad. Roxas winced when her head touched his cheek. She lifted her head apologetically, looking at him questioningly.

"Sorry, does that hurt?"

"Yeah, freaking Sora showed up and sucker punched me," he said. Now that she was paying attention, she noticed his eye was bluish. "Said I defiled his sister and even though we're friends, he'd still have to beat me up for it."

Naminé tried hiding her laughter as she imagined Sora getting a freebie. "Both Riku and Sora came to my house, wrestled me down, and force fed me cough syrup…"

"Yikes… We have weird friends," Roxas remarked.

"Yeah, and you owe me $45.93 for the broken plates…" Naminé said. It was peaceful silence for a moment before Naminé asked something she'd wanted to know for a while now. She placed her tablet on the table and gently cuddled on Roxas' side while he turned on the TV.

"So, you didn't kiss Olette," she stated, staring at the TV which was spouting the Disney classic, Beauty and the Beast.

Roxas shook his head. "Nope," he said, obliviously trying not to be awkward about it.

Naminé wasn't mad, just curious. "Why did you lie?" she asked.

Roxas didn't answer at first, but finally he sighed. He wrapped his arm around Naminé's middle, pulling her closer to him.

"Sora and Selphie were bugging me," he started. "It seemed like I couldn't get them off my back. It was stupid but I made a lie to them about a fake person in Sunset Hill."

"Of course, Sora wouldn't let that slide. I mean, where would you have met someone from Sunset Hill?" Naminé chuckled.

"I'm just lucky that the random door that I knocked on was a chick," laughed Roxas. "I mean, what if it was a dude?"

"Or worse, an old man!" joked Naminé. "So why didn't you just go with her?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Roxas, looking down at her. "I don't even know her name. I didn't even like kissing her."

"What did she do? Eat your face or something?"

"No…" Roxas sighed, kissing Naminé's temple. "She wasn't you. Duh," he whispered.

Naminé beamed and gently kissed his nose. "I forgive you for lying to me," she said in a sweet voice. "But if you lie to me again, I _will_ shoot you."

"Like on Halo?" asked Roxas, confused.

"No, I mean, in real life. With a gun. And bullets. Riku taught me."

Roxas hung his head. "Why do I have the feeling that Riku planned this?"

* * *

It was two days 'til the end of summer vacation and it was finally sunny skies as the kids ran around Twilight Town, trying to enjoy the last few hours of freedom. Seventeen year olds Sora, Riku, and Roxas were already in the Sandwich Joint when Naminé walked in, grinning at their crowd. She signaled to Cid for her sandwich before Demyx grabbed her into a massive hug and twirling her around.

"Hey, Demie! Fancy seeing you here," she said when her feet finally reached the ground.

Kairi and Xion were there as well, looking excited for just being there on the dare side of things. Naminé winked at Cid before grabbing her drink and sandwich and heading over to the table where her best friends were. She made herself comfortable next to Roxas, before looking at the others.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Axel, who was watching his clock, answered her. "About 10 seconds to 3," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Naminé quickly planted a kiss on Roxas' cheek when the clock tower sounded threw the town. She laughed when Riku and Sora looked angry, not that she kissed Roxas, but that she snuck in a kiss just when the timer went off. Officially, when the bell tower rang, the dare was over.

"I just realized we forgot that one," chuckled Naminé, going to her sandwich.

"Alright, now that the bell has rung, we can get started," said Sora, taking out his book.

"I got 10 on Riku winning," said Luxord, who walked in. "Any takers?"

"Yo, 20 on Naminé," chuckled Axel. "And I guess that means Roxas too."

"Hey! I did most of the work," Roxas laughed.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Demyx said.

The four daredevils handed their books in the middle, looking around at who would count it all before Cid walked over. He sighed, but picked up the books.

"Alright, guess I'll judge. You three," he gestured Axel, Demyx, and Luxord. "You're helping."

While they counted, Riku and Sora were teasing Roxas for dating 'one of the guys.' Naminé was only half listening, more interested in talking to Xion and Kairi. They were interested in doing more dares and she was thinking that maybe with them, they could do girls vs. boys dare for next summer.

"Guys, Roxas definitely isn't gay so I don't see the big deal," Demyx chimed in.

"Hey, I'm not a guy!" Naminé shouted, as she made a gesture to hit Roxas' hand when he tried to grab her sandwich.

Riku, Sora, and Roxas laughed at her outburst.

"Results are in!" Cid shouted over their goofing off. "Riku, you counted some… stuff… that's not actually kissing."

"I told you…" Xion whispered to him, whacking him on his arm.

"So you got a total of 112," continued Cid.

"That's it?!" Riku burst.

"Stop trying to cheat," laughed Naminé, knowing for a fact that she got more than that.

"We didn't! We just… got distracted," said Xion in a small voice.

Before the crew could poke fun at the distracted couple, Cid went on.

"Alright, Sora you got 128," he said. "But most of it is in Kairi's handwriting so I'm guessing she did most of thinking?"

"We all know he's hopeless without Kairi. What did me and Naminé get?" asked Roxas, impatiently.

"Hey! I am not hopeless!" protested Sora.

"Sora…" Kairi sighed, patting his messy mane.

"You and Nam tied," Cid said slowly. "for a total of—"

"Ugh! It was 138 including the cheek kiss that Naminé did!" yelled Demyx. "I can't take the suspense!"

Naminé and Roxas let out a winning roar as they slapped hands. Kairi and Xion got up and hugged Naminé, the three girls jumping up and down and shouting in victory. Axel was holding out his hand as Luxord was sadly handing over his cash. Sora slapped his head in frustration while Riku was demanding to see the books himself. Naminé went over and hugged Roxas tightly.

Winning was always awesome, but in something she felt like she wasn't going to be good at in the beginning was even better. Just two months ago, she was hesitant, so sure that she was going to do the wrong thing and being so insecure. She never really thought she would win; she was just hoping to keep afloat with everyone else. To win, especially with Roxas as still her best friend, partner, brother, and boyfriend, was the best feeling in the world.

It almost rivaled the feeling of when Roxas kissed her.

"Molotov!" Cid said, giving them ice cream. "It's on the house. Yo, Lux, you owe me too. I bet on Roxas."

"Ugh! I'm almost out of money!" yelled Luxord.

"So… next year… we should do something with couples again. I like this dare thing," said Xion.

"Yeah, Naminé and Roxas get to pick since they won, right? Got any ideas?" asked Kairi.

Before Naminé could open her mouth, Roxas answered for her. With a complete straight face, he gave Sora a sly look. "Sex positions."

Kairi turned beet red, becoming very interested in her hair while Riku laughed and Sora pumped his fist in the air.

Naminé and Xion got the same idea, shouting a "No way!"

"Why not, Nam? You're an expert on kissing now, you'll probably breeze through this too!" reasoned Sora.

Roxas squeezed Naminé's side, bringing her closer to him. "Oh, she's more than an expert. We're ahead of this dare by 3 already."

Naminé smacked her forehead as Sora and Riku turned a shade of green then red. Guess they forgot that if they'd do a couple dare, Naminé and Roxas would obviously pair up again. Naminé had to laugh as Sora was the first to recover from Roxas' seemingly harmless joke.

"Uh-huh… You are _not_ going to bang my sister, dude!" shouted Sora.

"Ugh…I'm thinking about it! The images… _the images!_" Riku yelled, holding his head.

"How are you imaging _that?_" asked Xion.

"The skinny dipping dare 2 years ago…," explained Riku. "Saw way more than I should…"

"Forget that! We used to bathe together when we were little! My mom still has the picture up in our hallway!" cried Sora.

Naminé continued to laugh, looking at Roxas.

"Whatever we decide for next year, we team up. Agreed?" he asked.

"Okay, it's a deal," she said, echoing her words from the first time he asked her to team up.

And then he kissed her. Not for a dare, not because he was trying to get out of paying someone, not because he was drunk or helping out a friend. No, he kissed her because he loved her. And she kissed him right back, not feeling like anything she felt was overrated.

"Ugh… guys, get a room!"

Naminé broke off long enough to glare at Riku.

"Go suck a cock, Riku!" she yelled at him, grinning before pulling Roxas closer to her.

~End~

* * *

I'd like to thank "Paperman" from the creators of Disney. For some reason, it was through this short 5 minutes of magic that I was able to get out of writer's block and finish what I started.

I'd also love to thank EVERY reviewer! For every favorite, review, and alert, it gave me courage to keep writing and creating. It's sometimes scary, since creating is showing the world_ me_, but with all the encouragement, I'm a better person and did what I love to do. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. Until next time!

~Ice


End file.
